Maisons Closes
by Oximore
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un riche aristocrate anglais qui vient rejoindre un ami en France pour quelques temps. Ils décident donc de visiter les bordel de luxe où il y rencontrera un jeune prostitué ect... UA magie!
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de l'auteuse: **Oximore

**Titre de la fic:** Maisons closes

**Résumé**: Draco Malfoy est un riche aristocrate anglais qui vient rejoindre un ami en France pour quelques temps. Ils décident donc de visiter les bordel (de luxe s'entend) Parisiens puis ceux de Provinces lors d'un "voyage d'affaire". Il y rencontrera un charmant prositué et... je suis nulle pour les résumés venez lire la fic plutôt!!!! C'est un UA par contre!

**Personnages:** Ceux de Harry Potter

**Couples:** Je fais dans le classique (pour le couple principal) pour le reste vous verrez dans la fic.

**Rating:** NC-17 ou M

**Genre: **alors j'vais dire Romance (mouai... enfin pas pour tout de suite!) en tout cas c'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) donc pas de Pouddlard, pas de Voldi (enfin si mais pas en taré qui veut dominer le monde, juste en sadique sexy), Pas de mangemort bref, rien avoir avec l'histoire de J.K.Rowling, j'lui pique juste ses personnages.

**Disclamer:** au dernières nouvelles je ne m'appelle pas J.K.Rowling, les persos ne m'appartiennent donc pas (sigh!) je les emprunte juste pour jouer un peut avec...

**Note: **L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans un contexte historique précis, c'est un univers alternatif cela se passe donc dans une France et une Angleterre qui n'existe pas et n'on jamais existé cependant je m'inspire de la fin du dix neuvième siecle (début vingtième) pour les costumes et le fonctionnement des maison closes (aussi pour la hiérachie sociale). Enfin bref, ça me permet de faire tout les anachronisme que je veux! Mdr.

**Note2 :** je n'ai toujours pas de bêta lectrice, ce qui implique que vu mon niveau -20 au moins en orthographe, cette fic est sans doutes pleine de fautes. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les puriste de la langue française (sorry a vous!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre1: Bienvenue en France.**

**

* * *

**

C'est un Draco impecable -comme toujours- et pestant -comme toujours là encore- contre le monde impressionant qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les gares parisiennes. Cela grouillait de personnes majoritairement infèrieur à lui et il ne suportait pas cette odieuse proximité. Lui qui faisait partie de la haute aristocratie anglaise répugnait à se trouver aussi proche d'une foule d'aussi basse extraction. Son nez se plissa dans une moue dégouté et il balança ses valises aux serviteurs qui le suivait. Puis il recommença à chercher Blaise du regard.

Blaise Zabini était le meilleur ami de Draco. Il était aussi le seul. Il faisait également partie de l'aristocratie anglaise, bien qu'un peu en dessous de Drago. Il était le seul jeune homme de son entourage que Drago avait fini par apprécier. Il fallait avouer que Blaise était d'une intelligence rare et plutôt effrayante, ce qui le rendait appréciable au yeux de Draco, bien que ce dernier ne partage pas l'entrain et la condéscendance de son ami.

-Draco! Eh mon vieux je suis là!!!

Draco releva la tête et apperçut à quelques mètres de là un jeune homme vêtu d'une redigote noire extrêmement bien coupé et agitant vigoureusement son chapeau haut de forme en l'air afin d'être vu. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait le louper... du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix le jeune homme était tout à fait visible au milieu de cette foule. Drago soupira, esquissant un sourire cynique.

Décidément, Blaise ne changerait jamais...

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas te voir Blaise, et tant bien même on pourrait te repérer à l'oreille vu le bruit que tu fais. Grinça Draco une fois qu'il eu rejoind son ami.

Blaise ne s'offusca pas de la remarque, il connaissait Draco depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir que c'était la manière de saluer du jeune homme. Au contraire, il partit d'un grand eclat de rire avant de d'entrainer son camarade vers les voitures (il y en avaient plusieurs pour les valises et les serviteurs) qui les attendaient au dehors. Une fois dans la voiture, Draco s'enfonça dans la confortable dossier et massa d'une main blanche son cou crispé et douloureux.

-Le voyage c'est bien passé? Demanda Blaise en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Dans les mesures du possible lorsque l'on se trouve dans un train bondé où un immonde contrôleur est venu me harceler pour voir mon billet tandis qu'une nourrice incapable essayait vainement de faire taire les braillars de sa maîtresse. Tsss! Les femmes ayant des enfants devraient être interdite en première classe! Ce sont de véritable nuisance sonore. Et les dossier étaient si inconfortable...

-Voyons Draco! Quel misogyne tu fais! Je ne savais pas que les femmes se déplaisaient autant! Lança Blaise avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-Cesse tes sarcasmes Blaise! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Une femme c'est bien dans un lit mais en dehors qu'elle plaie!

-Ne sois pas d'un tel matchisme veux tu? Ce n'est pas parce que ton père veut te fillancer à une fille qui est, je te l'accorde, pire que les sept plaie de l'Egypte que toute la population féminine doit être durement jugé! Je reste quand à moi convaincu que les femmmes peuvent être d'une grande intelligence et nettement supèrieure à la moyenne des hommes.

-Ah Blaise! Quant te décidera tu à abandonner cette utopie? Regarde, cela va faire cinq ans que tu cherche une femme telle que tu me l'a décrite, mignonne et d'une intelligence égale à la tienne et tu n'a toujours rien trouvé! Et puis... sache que je ne suis pas spécialement misogyne! Mais tes conscidération sur la médiocrité des femmes s'étend également aux hommes.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-L'humanité tout entière ne trouve grace à tes yeux Drago. Quand au fait que je n'ai pas trouvé la personne que je recherchais, cela tiens également au fait que mes critères sont très élevé. J'ai rencontré des filles instruites et relativement intelligente à la pelle mais entre l'intelligence et un grande intelligence, une femme fine, cultivé, passionnée par toutes sorte de choses, il y a une grande différence.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient Blaise. Mais je suis moins optimiste que toi et doute de trouver femme à ma convenance. Aussi l'idée d'un mariage mais relativement indifférente puisque je n'ai jamais eu l'espoir ni l'intention de faire un voyage d'amour. Cependant, la laideur me répugne et l'idée d'être obligé de faire un héritié à une immondice telle que Pansy m'horrifie! J'espère sincèrement réussir à faire changer père d'avis à se sujet. Il ne manquerait plus que mon héritier soit laid! Cela ficherait en l'air la réputation des Malfoys!

Blaise ricana.

-Voila un argument qui fera sans doute effet sur ton père Draco! Vu son attachement maldif à « l'honneur des Malfoys »! grinça t-il avec une emphase hypocrite. Enfin, nous sommes ici pour nous détendre et ne t'inquiète pas, acheva t-il avec un sourire perver, je connais les meilleurs endroits de Paris pour cela...

Drago, qui c'était un peu renfrogné suite à l'allusion de Blaise à son père, étira ses fines lèvres en un sourire jumeau à celui de Blaise lorsque celui ci fit allusion aux moyens qu'il connaissait de se détendre à Paris. Connaissait Blaise comme il le connaissait, celui-ci avait déjà du faire le tour des maison de passe luxueuse de la capitale et y avoir ses favorites. Décidément, il avait bien fait de décider de le rejoindre à Paris...

-Dis moi Blaise, les française sont-elles aussi douées qu'on le prétend? Demanda t-il d'une voix suave.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Mon Dieu Draco tu n'as même pas idée! Elles sont absolument délicieuses! Et pleine de bonne volontée. Faut dire, elle ne doivent pas tomber sur de riche beaux gosses comme nous tout les jours si tu veux mon avis.

-Je te crois sur paroles. Pour peu, on aurait même pas besoin de les payer pour qu'elles écarte les cuisses!

-Oh ne crois pas ça. S'il y à une chose que ses filles n'oublient jamais, quelques soit la situation, c'est bien le portefeuille.

-J'ai hate de voir ça... lança Draco en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un magnifique immeuble à l'architecture victorienne et, après avoir donné leurs ordres aux serviteurs concernant leur bagages, ils montèrent dans le salon privé de Blaise, au deuxième étage. Blaise demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte deux verre de vin blanc perlé avant d'ôté sa redingote et de la donner à deux autres serviteurs. Il s'assit avec nonchalance sur un des fauteilles en ébène recouvert d'un magnifique velour argenté.

-Fauteilles Louis quinze hum... tu as toujours aussi bon goût Blaise.

Blaise eu une moue faussement désolé.

-Que veut tu, on ne se refait pas. Mais sache que notre bon goût est conscidéré comme de l'extentrisme par beaucoup.

Draco eu un froncement de sourcils.

-Que veut tu dire Blaise?

-Tu comprendras vite au moment du choix...

-Le « choix »?

-Dans les maison de passe on vous ammène une série de jolies filles et viens le moment d'en choisir une. On appelle ça le choix. Il paraît que nous avons des goûts particuliers...

-J'espère au moins que ces maisons sont de qualité Blaise.

-Pour qui me prends tu? Demanda Blaise en prennant la coupe de cristal que lui tendait le serviteur, revenu avec les coupe de vin. Bien entendu ces maisons sont les meilleurs de Paris. On n'y boit que du champagne, et du très bon!

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Mais comme tu m'as l'air bien septique, je t'enmène avec moi dés ce soir dans une maison des plus agréable! Elle s'appelle L'Orchidée et autant te dire qu'elle fait vraiment partie des meilleurs. Tu y trouve absolument tout ce que tu désire -temps que tu n'es pas un pervers aimant les enfants de moins de quinze ans où les cadavres- pour une somme d'argent correcte. Et encore, si tu es un pervers, on te fournir de jeunes prostituées -pas moins de quinzes ans- et de fausses mortes dans des chambre funéraire amménagées, mais ce genre de perversions coutent une petite fortune...

Draco grimaça légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas ce genre de gouts dénaturés Blaise, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il en est de même pour toi. Une femme relativement belle -bien qu'aucune ne puisse valoir ma beauté- et douée au lit me suffira amplement.

-Rassure toi je n'ai pas ce genre de goûts, cependant, je dois avouer qu'un magnifique jeune homme n'est pas non plus un partenaire désagréable Draco...

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Les hommes ne m'ont jamais tenté Blaise, mais je respecte ton choix. Personnellement, un homme... brrr, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Comment veux tu « carresser » un homme?! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais.

Blaise lacha echapper un rire clair.

-Tsss, quel manque d'ouverture d'esprit monsieur Malfoy! Ironisa t-il. Je vous assure que cela n'a rien de si répugnant bien au contraire! Enfin je comprend votre blocage, beaucoup d'hommes on le même.

Draco haussa les épaule, désireux de changer de sujet. L'homosexualité -masculine plus particulièrement- avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme et le fait que Blaise ne cache pas sa biséxualité l'avait toujours troublé. Comment pouvait-il désirer un homme? Un torse plas, pas de rondeur douce, chaude et tendre, et surtout, entre les jambes, le même service trois pièce que le sien. Comment pouvait-il?

-Disons que je n'arrive pas à le concevoir Blaise... Mais au lieu de parler, si tu me montrais ma chambre. Je meurs d'envie de me doucher.

Blaise eu un sourire compatissant et conduisit son hote à ses quatiers, lui atttribuant non seulement une des plus belles chambres, mais permettant également à sa nuée de serviteurs de ne pas être loger trop loin de leur capricieux maître. Blaise grimaça légèrement. Capricieux n'était pas le terme exact. Draco était exigeant, perfectionniste et maniaque. Bref, légèrement insupportable pour ses serviteur qui ne pouvait même pas se venger en critiquant le physique de leur maître qui était d'une arrogante beauté pâle et hautaine. Le mec innaccessible par définition quoi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, au environ de dix heure, Blaise demanda à ses serviteurs de préparer leur voiture. Impecable dans sa redingote noire et son costume bleu nuit, Blaise Zabini était tout à fait charmant, mais Draco Malfoy, portant lui aussi une redingote noire, mais un costume gris sombre était magnifique. Le noir mettait toujours somptueusement en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux métalique. Blaise soupira.

-A quoi bon faire des efforts lorsque je sort avec toi Draco, puisque même avec un sac de toile sur le dos tu resterais superbe.

Draco se permis un sourire suffisant.

-Ne t'en fait donc pas temps Blaise, tu es suffisament agréable pour que les plus belles catins te préfère au vieux porcs riche qu'elle doivent fréquement satisfaire...

-Trop aimable mon cher. Du moment que tu ne me prends pas ma favorite.

-Tiens donc! Ainsi tu as une favorite! Nota Draco avec une pointe de cynisme.

-Disons que c'est celle que je préfère au lit. Pas qu'elle soit passionante mais elle est jolie et bonne baiseuse.

-Je vois. Et bien nous verrons bien si j'y trouverais mon compte.

-Au fait, je te previens qu'il n'y a pas de maquerelle dans la maison, tu es aqueillit par un mec. C'est un peu inhabituelle mais on s'y fait vite. D'autant qu'il est charmant.

-Environ quel age?

-Entre trente cinq et quarante ans à mon avis. Mais il est superbe je t'assure.

Draco grinça des dents.

-Cela ne m'interresse pas spécialement Blaise.

-Oui, oui, je sais Draco! Chantonna Blaise d'un ton joyeux. Allez! Viens au lieu de raler pour une fois!

En continuant de raler, Draco suivit Blaise et tout deux partir, quittant le premier arrondissement Parisien où vivait Blaise pour se diriger vers le seizième, où était situé la maison de passe. Circulant incroyablement facilement dans la circulation parisienne, le chauffeur semblait connaître le chemin part coeur et le mena rapidement devant un grand immeuble très élégant aux formes courbes, parfois presque végétale pour certaine fenêtre. L'immense porte de fer noir était également composée de c'est aspect courbes et enchevetré. Draco laissa echapper un sifflement admiratif.

-Et bien! Un immeuble Guimard! Décidément, il ne se foute pas de la gueule du client dans cette maison de passe!

-Je te l'avait bien dis! Quand je te dis que c'est la meilleur maison de tout Paris! Je t'assure que les perles qui y sont sont choisi avec soin, pas comme dans les maisons de bas étage où tout ce qui ressemble de près où de loin à quelque chose de baisable est pris. Leur placeurs font du bon boulot, bien que depuis peu ils s'en soit débarrassés. J'ai cru entendre dire que l'un des deux patrons allait sélectionner lui même la marchandise à présent. Paraît que leur placeurs on essayer de les doubler alors ils les on virés.

-Je vois. Particulier comme système une maison de passe sans maquerelle, enfin bref, qu'attendons nous pour entrer à présent?

-Bonne question! Répondit Blaise avant de sonner.

Un homme de grande taille, la peau matte, les yeux bleu nuit, les traits élégants, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un long pull blanc en cachemire vint leur ouvrir. Il était effectivement très beau.

-Bonjour! Oh, mais vous êtes monsieur Zabini! Je suppose que je dois faire prévenir Lavande. Quand à vous monsieur, continua t-il en se tournant vers Draco, je crains que nous n'ayons pas l'honneur de nous connaître.

Draco avait pénétré dans le hall circulaire de marbre en y jetant un regard appréciateur et reposa negligeament sont regard sur l'homme devant lui. Etrangement, il lui rappellait quelq'un.

-En effet. Je suis Draco Malfoy, un ami de monsieur Zabini. Répondit-il d'une voix courtoise mais distante.

Une expression vaguement surprise passa sur le visage du taulier avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et ne fasse venir plusieurs serviteurs pour les débarasser de leur manteaux et de leur chapeaux. Il les conduisit ensuite au deuxiéme étage, non sans croiser une nuée de jeune filles et de femmes de beautées diverses et de beaux ephèbes aux regards alanguis. Puis il les installa dans une petite pièce semblable à un boudoir mais sans que la décoration ne parut féminine. Le parquet, d'un bois sombre et exotique faisait ressortir les murs recouvert de velour bleu sur lequels étaient accrochés des tableaux représentant de magnifiques femmes -nues la plupart du temps, dans de somptueux paysages presque fantastiques.

-Je vous pris de patienter ici quelques minutes. Je suppose que je ne dois vous présenter que de femmes monsieurs Malfoy.

-En effet. Aquieçat celui-ci d'une voix calme. Jeune et jolie de préférence, et pas empotée surtout.

-Je vous amène ça tout de suite. Je suppose que vous prendrez Lavande monsieur Zabini?

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement et l'hommme sortit discrètement.

-Tsss! Cet homme est fascinant! S'exclama Blaise en s'effondrant sur un des fauteuilles élégants et confortable présent dans la pièce.

-Fascinant est exessif Blaise. Cependant je t'accorde qu'il y a chez lui quelque chose d'intriguant. Peut être sa façon de se déplacer sans faire de bruit...

Deux minutes plus tard, l'homme entrait à nouveau dans la salle suivit de six jeunes filles. Chacune d'elle avient l'air plus que ravies de voir des clients aussi beaux et aussi riche et toute sauf une essayaient de se mettre le plus en valeur.

-Monsieur Zabini, voilà Lavande. Je suppose que vous prendrez la même chambre que d'habitude?

-Oui, bien sur. Et faite monter du champagne, comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille qui ne cherchait pas à attirer les regards -puisqu'elle savait avoir un client- était de taille moyenne, un visage ovale mince et charmant, des yeux d'un violet sombre surprenant, une bouche petite et bien dessinée et une longue chevelure chatain légèrement ondoyante. Elle avait un corps souple, un poitrine charmante et un teint à peine halé. Elle suivit Blaise d'un air triomphant, exquise dans sa robe mauve transparente.

Draco la regarda sortir en pensant que son ami avait bon goût et que si elle était aussi jolie que bonne au lit, il ne serait pas à plaindre, même si elle avait l'air peu intelligente. Lorsque la porte se referma, Draco posa son regard sur les cinq fille qu'on lui avait ammené. Trois d'entre elle lui semblaire très moyenne. Bien en chair, un peu trop pour Draco qui preférait les femmes mince et gracile -qui d'après lui s'accordait mieux à son physique- leur visage était agréable mais son eclat particulier et sans caractéristique particulièrement remarquable.

Les deux autre était passable. L'une d'elle était chatain foncé, petite, une peau clair et des yeux sombre aux long cils. Sa bouche, un peu grande, devait être superbe lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle était bien faite, de beaux seins, bien que ses jambes soient un peu courtes. L'autre était asiatique, assez grande, très mince, un corps souple comme une liane. Deux petits seins pointus et de belles jambes étaient sont principal atout, avec ses yeux d'un noir profond et ses très fin.

Draco hésita un instant. Aucune des deux ne lui semblait exeptionnelle mais elles étaient, d'après lui, bien plus attrayantes que les trois autres qu'on lui avait ammené qui était d'un commun affigeant : blonde, grands yeux, bouche sans doute jugé sensuelles mais qu'il trouvait grosse, molles et désagréable. Leur traits n'étaient ni beaux ni laids, juste trop banales pour lui. Il soupira. Peut être que Blaise avait raison, qu'il était trop exigeant en matière de beauté.

« Mais comment ne pas être exigeant alors que je suis moi même absolument superbe? Ne trouvais-je donc jamais personne qui m'égale en quoi que ce soit? Comme Blaise ne trouvera jamais quiconque de son intelligence? » se lamenta mentalement l'héritier des Malfoys.

Il secoua la tête et réétudia les deux jeune filles de son regard perçant avant de désigner l'asiatique d'un signe de tête.

« Après tout, ne dit on pas que les meilleurs au lit sont les orientales? »

* * *

**Tadam! Premier chapitre d'une fic qui est partie pour être relativement longue! Youpie! Bon, seul problème à l'horizon, j'ai un paquet d'autre fics en cour et je me noie sous le boulot mais on va faire comme on peut hein! **

**Voilà un premier chapitre avec l'inénarrable Draco qui débarque en France! J'imagine déjà le anti-Cho sortir les armes de destruction massive vu la fin de ce premier chapitre mais ne vous en faite pas, on la verra pas souvent dans cette fic (pas comme dans un autre de mes fics d'ailleurs...)! **

**Bon sinon je veux votre avis, savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que ça vaut, ce qui ne va pas! Rewiew please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 La France d'en bas

**Note :** voilà avec du retard (je sais, je sais, je suis mille fois désolée!) la suite de Maisons Closes qui se penche cette fois ci sur le cas de Harry Jespère que ça vous plaira!

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (sauf aux anonyme bien sur, mais merci à eux aussi ) et je suis désolée si j'en ai oublié.

Ce chapitre a été brillement corrigé par ma bêta lectrice (et Dieu sait que je lui donne du boulot --') et c'est grace à elle que vous évitez les dizaines de fautes et de répétions donc merci beaucoup à Sinelune ( vous pouvez passez voir ses fics elle sont vraiment bien )

Sinon je précise que la plupart des détails de la vie des prostituées comme par exemple leur nombres de passe en maisons closes ne sont pas inventés, j'ai fais lu un livre sur le sujet avant d'ecrire la fic.

Maintenant bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre deux: « La France d'en bas... » **

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter trempa sa serviette dans la bassine d'eau tiède qui siégeait au pied de son lit de fer blanc et nettoya sommairement son corps, effaçant les traces encore humides de son précédent client.

Il jeta un regard indifférent par la fenêtre du petit taudis qui lui servait de chambre, à lui et à un autre prostitué. D'ailleurs, son nouveau partenaire de chambre arriverait aujourd'hui...

Pour lui, la journée était sûrement terminée ?. Il avait eu vingt clients dont ses cinq plus fréquents, et cela s'arrêterait sans doute là puisque c'était sa moyenne journalière – excepté les jours exceptionnels où il arrivait parfois à soixante dix passes dans une même journée.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'ôter de son corps pâle les traces de sperme de ses différents clients –n'ayant malheureusement pas toujours le temps de se nettoyer entre deux passes, il remit son petit short bleu foncé– sans sous-vêtements évidemment, c'était bien plus pratique pour le client– et sa chemisette blanche.

Ses vêtements étaient un peu sales mais sa seule autre tenue était en train de sécher, un client un peu éméché l'ayant souillé peu de jours auparavant. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur les docks.

Dans la chambre voisine, il pouvait entendre les grincements du sommier et les gémissements rauques de l'homme qui avait payé pour sa voisine de chambre, dont il ne percevait que de légers couinements.

Ce client demandait fréquemment la jeune fille. C'était un propriétaire de ferme d'une cinquantaine d'années, gros, gras, le crâne chauve, un nez épaté, deux petits yeux d'un bleu terne et une bouche tombante. Il était relativement aisé, marié et père de quatre enfants, deux filles et deux fils. Il semblait, lorsqu'on le croisait dans la rue, parfaitement normal et pourtant il venait régulièrement au bordel pour prendre brutalement une jeune fille de l'âge de ses filles.

Harry tenta, comme toujours, de ne plus entendre les bruits bestiaux qui venaient des chambres environnantes et alluma une cigarette. Il fumait rarement, mais cela lui permettait de s'évader durant quelques minutes, loin de sa triste condition de putain de bas étages. Et d'oublier la condition de ses amis.

Car la fille qui se faisait prendre violemment par son brutal client dans la chambre voisine était sa meilleure amie.

Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, une fille d'une intelligence rare que l'assassinat brutal de ses parents lors d'un voyage en France avait conduit à cette situation déplorable. Car la première chose qui les avaient rapprochés avait été le fait d'être tous deux anglais.

Harry, lui, avait atterrit ici suite à son viol par son oncle. Son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante (ses parents était morts mystérieusement à ses un an) avait été sans amour ni respect mais il avait toujours tout supporté. Malheureusement, lorsqu'à ses treize ans, son oncle le viola pendant l'absence de sa tante et de son cousin, et lui laissa entendre qu'il recommencerait, Harry fugua jusqu'en France.

Idée peu judicieuse puisqu'il en était finalement arrivé à vendre ce qu'il avait refusé à son oncle, c'est à dire son corps.

Il fallait avouer qu'à treize ans, Harry était doté d'une beauté tout à fait stupéfiante, ses incontrôlables cheveux ébène contrastant fortement avec son teint blanc et ses yeux émeraude. Ses membres, délicats et gracieux, lui donnaient une silhouette androgyne qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la finesse de ses traits. Ses uniques défauts étaient sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et ses lunettes rondes qu'il devait porter, étant très myope.

Il avait pourtant quitté le pays avec la famille de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, mais le père était mort d'une pneumonie l'année de ses quinze ans et tous avaient sombré dans la misère la plus totale. Leur mère était morte de chagrin et d'épuisement peu de temps après, les laissant seuls dans un pays inconnus.

Le second, Charlie, devint placeur, tout comme les jumeaux Fred et George ainsi que Ron, et il furent obligé de placer Bill, Harry et Ginny qui étaient quand à eux obligés de se prostituer car ils étaient dotés d'une grande beauté.

Les placeurs étaient chargés de trouver les futurs prostitués pour le compte de la seule maison de passe de la région, tenue d'une main de fer sans gant de velours par Dolores Ombrage. Cette dernière avait été ravie de ses nouveaux pensionnaires qui la changeaient des habituels laiderons –ou tout du moins des banales jeunes filles– que lui ramenaient ses placeurs et sa maison était à présent réputée dans toute la Bretagne pour les quelques perles qu'on y trouvait.

Le seul avantage pour Harry avait été sa rencontre avec Hermione qui lui avait communiqué son goût de la lecture et, depuis lors, Harry et elle profitaient de leur journée de liberté pour aller dans une bibliothèque publique.

Le livre préféré d'Hermione était _Utopia_, ce qui avait contribué à lui donner un regard très critique sur la société dans laquelle elle vivait; de son côté, le livre favori de Harry était _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire et _Au bonheur des dames_ de Zola car Harry était d'un caractère plus rêveur, poétique et mélancolique qu'Hermione qui était très terre à terre.

Par contre, Harry assimilait les connaissances avec une rapidité qui rendait Hermione presque jalouse, bien que celle ci reste toujours supérieure, en partie à cause du manque de motivation de Harry et de sa légendaire flemmardise. Il préférait lire pour rêver.

Ron et Harry étaient restés très proches malgré leur différence de statut en réussissant toujours à désobéir au règlement très stricte de Ombrage. Hermione, tout d'abord réprobatrice, avait fini par adhérer au mouvement et avait à son tour sympathisé avec Ron. Dolores Ombrage les haïssait cordialement et ils le lui rendaient bien, cependant ils avaient sur elle un avantage important : Ombrage avait besoin d'eux pour faire tourner sa maison.

Harry écrasa la fin de sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre où il était assis et jeta le mégot dans la rue. Dans la chambre à côté, les bruits avaient cessés, indiquant que le vieux porc avait enfin fini.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, à peine quelque minutes plus tard la porte grinça et Hermione entra dans sa chambre vêtue de sa courte robe bleu marine, ses cheveux châtains touffus et aussi impeignables que ceux de Harry noués en un chignon sommaire sur sa tête , des mèches folles encadrant son visage tiré. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

-Client difficile? demanda Harry.

-Client difficile, répondit-elle en prenant une cigarette dans le paquet de Harry avant de l'allumer de ses mains tremblantes.

Hermione fumait rarement. Encore plus rarement que Harry. Seulement lorsqu'elle avait un coup de déprime, un _« spleen »_ comme disait toujours Harry. Harry ce dernier ? sortit de sous son lit un bouquin de sa taie d'oreiller à moitié déchirée.

-Tiens, je l'ai acheté chez un bouquiniste la semaine dernière. Il m'a fait un prix. Tu verras, ça te remontera le moral, c'est à mourir de rire par moment. Et tellement vrai.

Hermione saisit le livre et, d'un geste machinal, l'ouvrit. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa.

-Mon Dieu Harry c'est de l'anglais! Un livre en anglais!!!

Harry eut un demi sourire.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai eu pas cher, avoua t-il, peu de gens lisent l'anglais ici, il avait donc peu de chance de le vendre. C'était une aubaine pour lui comme pour moi.

Hermione semblait avoir soudainement retrouvé énergie et vitalité, comme si la simple présence de ce livre dans ses mains changeait du tout au tout le court de son existence.

-Quel livre est-ce Harry?

-_Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_. Un véritable chef d'oeuvre avec des passages absolument savoureux! Et puis, il m'a fait rêver... Et puis regarde comment ça commence: _« It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little know the feelings or views of such a man way may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the mind of the surrounding families, that he considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. »_. Alors?

- Et bien, cette femme était très critique face à sa société. Tu me diras, à peu de chose près c'est encore la même chose aujourd'hui: les riches épousent les riches les pauvres épousent les pauvres. Et ensuite tout le monde se retrouve chez les putes, acheva t'elle avec mépris.

-Exact. Nous sommes donc, en quelque sorte, l'une des rares choses communes aux riches comme aux pauvres!

Hermione pouffa légèrement.

-T'as une de ses façons de présenter les choses Harry! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais tenu ici sans toi...

-Bof, tu te serais sans doute suicidée au moins trois fois, lança Harry d'un ton faussement badin.

-Mouis, tu as sans doute raison, acquiesça Hermione d'un air rêveur.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! répliqua Harry d'un ton cette fois sans réplique. Tu es une fille forte Mione! Je le sais mieux que quiconque! Tu survivrais sans moi! Tu n'es pas une de ses filles émotionnellement fragiles qui passent leur temps à se sous-estimer en donnant l'impression d'être fortes ! Toi tu es forte car tu es consciente de ta valeur et de tes faiblesses. Tu n'essayes pas de te mentir.

Le sourire que lui renvoya Hermione, bien que pâle et exsangue, rayonnait d'une joie vacillante mais si précieuse que Harry avait toujours su apporter à ceux qu'il aimait.

Harry était un véritable paradoxe vivant. Cynique, insolent, irrespectueux, irresponsable, dangereux, impulsif, aguicheur, menteur d'un côté, et tendre, courageux, chaleureux, sincère, intelligent, modeste, et même un peu naïf parfois. Il cumulait toutes sortes de caractéristiques contradictoires qui formaient pourtant son caractère. Hermione se plaisait à répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre –ce qui réduisait considérablement son auditoire– qu'Harry était l'être le plus complexe qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.

-Merci Harry tu es un ange, souffla-t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Harry rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Les compliments l'avaient toujours mit mal à l'aise. Surtout lorsqu'ils venaient de ses amis.

-Tsss! Ne dis pas ça trop vite Mione, tu risquerais de te rendre rapidement compte que c'est en fait bien loin de la vérité.

-Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que tu es totalement schyzo mon cher! persifla la jeune prostituée en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré.

-Ben merci bien! riposta Harry d'un air faussement outré, entrant dans le jeu de son amie.

Ils faillirent éclater de rire mais à ce moment là les lourds pas de la maquerelle raisonnèrent dans l'escalier et avant qu'aucun des deux n'aient pu s'échapper, Dolores Ombrage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue comme à son habitude d'une robe d'un rose criard. Harry et Hermione avaient beau connaître les goûts immondes de leur maîtresse, ils eurent du mal à ne pas grimacer de dégoût.

Ombrage de son côté ne retint pas la sienne lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry et Hermione.

-Encore tous les deux vous! Vous avez vraiment du temps à perdre! Puisque c'est cela, j'enlèverai dix sous à chacun d'entre vous sur votre salaire! C'est tout ce que vous méritez!

Bien que la rage dévore ses entrailles, Harry se contint, autant pour lui que pour Hermione. Il savait supporter, Hermione également, et les injustices criantes de la maquerelle à leur égard ne seraient que plus fréquentes et plus violente s'ils osaient protester. De plus, il ne pouvait espérer aucun soutient de la part de la plupart des autres prostitués qui les haïssaient où tout du moins se moquaient bien de ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

A chacun ses problèmes ici-bas.

Il fallait avouer qu'avec des beautés comme Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Charlie dans la maison, les autres prostitués semblaient parfois tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur avec leur corps peu gracieux, leur visage sans beauté –voire carrément laid– et leur visages peints de façon vulgaire.

De plus, le fait qu'ils étaient anglais et qu'ils savaient lire et écrire les mettait inévitablement à l'écart des autres, pour la plupart analphabètes et sans éducation, qui ne les comprenaient pas.

-Votre sale rouquin d'ami le placeur va bientôt passer amener la nouvelle recrue alors t'as intérêt à ne pas salir la piaule avec cette mijaurée toi! hurla-t-elle à un Harry impassible.

Hermione elle aussi resta de glace à la remarque vulgaire de Ombrage à leur égard. Elle avait l'habitude de ses commentaires puisque les autres prostituées lui disaient de même.

Pour eux, une amitié entre une fille et un garçon sans sexe ne pouvait exister, surtout ici. Les imbéciles!

Comme si Harry était ce genre de garçon. Il était aussi ami avec Ginny et ne couchait pas –pour ce qu'elle en savait– avec pour autant –pas que cela aurait foncièrement déplu à cette dernière, selon Hermione.

-Au fait Emeraude, ton client m'a laissé entendre que des clients très friqués allaient arriver d'un jour à l'autre dans notre région alors ce jour là, tâche de faire bonne figure! Tu as trois mille francs pour te trouver à toi, les deux rouquins et la mijaurée une tenue potable! Et rien de trop couvrant! Faut qu'on voit leur seins et leur fesses à ces p'tites salope!

Emeraude était le nom de prostitué de Harry. Hermione c'était Lips, allusion peu raffinée à son talent dans certains domaines, Ginny c'était Carroty, à cause de ses cheveux et Charlie répondait au doux nom de Fireassh. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace à l'évocation de son « client ».

C'était un homme qui avait passé la soixantaine, grand, de corpulence moyenne, riche, aux yeux noir tombant et à la bouche mince qui raffolait de lui. Pour un homme de soixante ans passés, il avait une libido encore très active... Il aimait regarder Harry se caresser devant lui, le sucer, et le prendre dans toute sorte de positions en le faisant gémir. Car ce qui répugnait le plus Harry, c'est que l'homme prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le faire jouir pour l'humilier. Et ce connard savait se servir de ses mains...

Ce client, comme quasiment tous les autres, était marié et père de famille. Il avait un fils de vingt six ans et deux filles, une mariée qui avait trente ans, l'autre avait dix-sept ans, l'âge de Harry.

-Ce soir, vous ne mangerez pas avec les autres, vous êtes consignés dans vos chambres, c'est clair?

Ils ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de hocher la tête en fixant le sol, mais dès que l'horrible chose rose fluo eut quitté la chambre en claquant la porte ils soupirèrent de concert.

-Ce que j'aimerais étriper cette grosse vache rose des fois! grinça Harry.

Et il se savait capable de le faire.

Harry avait découvert pendant sa fugue qu'il avait une étrange prédisposition au combat. Cela lui avait été utile lorsqu'il voyageait seul, le petit garçon de treize ans qu'il était attirant bien trop de pervers de toute sorte. Il ne comptait même plus combien de tentative de viol il avait essuyé durant son voyage. Mais ils les avait tous mit hors d'état de nuire, il en avait même tué un une fois sans trop savoir comment.

Tout ça pour finir putain, le destin avait parfois vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour...

-Harry! On n'en a déjà parlé! Tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux gagner sa vie honnêtement même en se vendant plutôt que de tuer pour s'enrichir! répliqua Hermione.

-Je sais Mione, mais je te jure que des fois j'ai envie de faire des exceptions...

Hermione soupira et balança son mégot par la fenêtre avant de rejoindre Harry sur son lit.

-Alors comme ça tu vas avoir un nouveau partenaire de chambre ?

-Ouais. J'espère juste qu'il sera mieux que le dernier.

Hermione ricana.

-C'est vrai que c'était un sacré cas le dernier! Faire semblant d'être somnambule pour pouvoir te tripoter la nuit!

Harry eut un sourire vaguement amusé à ce souvenir.

-A sa décharge, reconnaissons qu'il avait tout de même une imagination hallucinante. Comme la fois où il m'avait embrassé en prétendant que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait cru voir Annette verser du poison dans ma soupe et qu'il voulait me le faire recracher!

-Il était surtout complètement frustré ce pauvre garçon! Il n'aimait pas les hommes mais te désirait comme un fou! Le paradoxe! Enfin, Ombrage l'a viré quand il a commencé à essayer de t'empêcher de voir tes clients et pour une fois elle a bien fait. Il aurait fini par te séquestrer ou te tuer pour ne plus te partager avec quiconque.

Harry frissonna. Il savait bien que le jeune prostitué était malade mais il était vrai que cela aurait pu devenir effrayant. Malgré tout, Hermione exagérait un peu.

-Mione, tu vas un peu loin dans l'extrapolation là... Ombrage l'a viré parce qu'il à piqué dans la caisse, pas parce qu'il m'empêchait de voir mes clients.

La dénommée Mione bougonna dans sa barbe que c'était quasiment la même chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte.

Ginny et Bill entrèrent dans la chambre.

Bill était magnifique et souriant, comme à son habitude. Grand, assez musclé, il était le plus beau garçon de la famille Weasley. Les traits fins de son visage, sa bouche charnue et ses yeux turquoise étaient mis en valeur par sa longue chevelure rousse. Il portait sans aucune honte un simple bas de pantalon.

Ginny, plus pâle que son frère, restait très belle, malgré ses traits tirés. Sa longue et lisse chevelure rousse cascadait dans son dos et semblait rayonner d'un éclat surnaturel. C'était presque comme si ses cheveux absorbaient son énergie tant le contraste entre sa chevelure rayonnante et son visage fatigué était flagrant. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique s'éclairèrent en se posant sur Harry et Hermione.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sous sa nuisette de tulle bleu très courte des traces visibles de ses précédents clients, sur ses cuisses pâles notamment et il grinça des dents. Ginny lui était très précieuse, elle le comprenait aussi bien qu'Hermione, mieux parfois car elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps et il ne pouvait que difficilement supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Bill les salua et vint piquer une cigarette dans le paquet de Harry avant de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre tandis que Ginny, en prenant également une, vint s'assoir à côté de Harry et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Parait que Ron va passer alors on est venu, lança Bill de sa belle voix chaude et basse.

-On avait aussi envie de vous voir tout les deux, dit Ginny. Depuis que cette connasse m'a séparé d'Hermione on ne se voit presque plus! J'espère au moins que la fille avec qui tu es n'est pas trop garce.

-Oh non, ne t'en fais pas Ginny, répondit Hermione de sa voix douce, elle est très gentille. C'est une brave fille Hannah Abbot je crois. Une fille ronde, aux cheveux roux clair un peu moins flamboyant que les tiens et aux yeux noisette; elle est constellée de tache de rousseur. Bien en chair, une poitrine impressionnante! Tout les vieux pervers fan de gros seins la demande la pauvre...

-Comme si tu étais à plaindre au niveau poitrine Hermione, ironisa Bill en posant sur la jeune fille un regard perçant.

-Ma poitrine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal Bill!

-Et moi qui suis plate comme une planche à pain... nota Ginny en regardant dans le vague, sa clope au bec, la tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Disons plutôt que toi et Mione êtes très différente. Tu es gracile, un peu dans le genre elfe alors que Mione est plutôt voluptueuse, dans le genre femme fatale...

Hermione et Ginny gloussèrent et Harry pris un air renfrogné, déçu que sa brillante analyse ait eu pour seul effet de faire rire.

-Enfin bref! Hannah est adorable, autrement plus agréable que ces garces qui montrent les dents dès qu'on sort le bout de notre nez. De toute façon, elle n'ont pas de soucis à se faire, on n'a pas envie de les leur piquer leur clients! Et toi Ginny, ta compagne est comment?

Ginny, très éloquente, se contenta de mettre son index dans sa bouche et de faire semblant de vomir.

-Ok, je vois. Elle se fait appeler comment?

-Précieuse, crache Ginny en se levant pour allé balancer son mégot par la fenêtre comme il était coutume de le faire.

-Bordel Gin me dis pas que t'es avec cette pétasse!!! s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Précieuse était une sale petite garce qui n'avait qu'un but, harponner un gros client –ou un placeur de maison de la haute société– pour se faire épouser et devenir riche. En plus, contrairement à beaucoup des filles de joie de la maison, elle était plutôt jolie et toujours souriante et agréable avec le client, aussi répugnant soit-il. Mais ce n'est pas cela en soit qui dérangeait Harry. Pour beaucoup de filles, la méthode appliquée par Précieuse était la seule pour s'en sortir un jour, et encore, seulement si elle était jolie.

En fait, ce qui horripilait Harry était que Précieuse était la chouchoute d'Ombrage qui lui passait énormément de caprices et de fautes de comportement.

Et Précieuse se servait de ça pour faire punir Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Charlie le plus souvent possible. Régulièrement, Harry se disait que les jumeaux auraient mieux fait de marcher sur une vipère que de ramener cette garce dans la maison...

Dire que sa petite Ginny devait partager sa chambre avec cette petite garce innommable! Pas étonnant qu'elle est l'air si fatiguée, la salope devait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ginny poussa un long soupir et fit à Harry un petit sourire désolé.

-Et si, je suis avec elle. Et je crois que c'est elle qui l'a demandé à Ombrage pour pouvoir m'humilier le plus souvent possible. Autant ne pas te cacher le fait que je ne dors pas beaucoup...

-Oh la garce!!! On devrait mettre du cyanure dans sa soupe! grogna Hermione pourtant non- violente devant l'Absolu.

-Idée hautement intéressante... souffla Harry d'un air soudain rêveur.

-Mais qui ne ferait que nous causer un peu plus d'ennuis que nous en avons déjà alors mieux vaut évité, conclut Bill d'un ton implacable.

-Ouais, Bill a raison, vous en faite pas je survivrai ! J'chuis une fille forte vous savez! Fit-elle en levant son petit point avec un air faussement menaçant collé au visage.

Bill pouffa le premier.

-Mouis, c'est ça, on va même dire que tu es aussi baraqué que Harry...

-C'est quoi cette insinuation douteuse sur mon manque de virilité ?! protesta Harry avec véhémence en fusillant Bill du regard bien que ce dernier, peu intimidé, se soit absorbé dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

-Disons simplement que gaulé comme tu es, même si on n'avait pas été dans cette merde tu aurais eu tous les mecs encore sexuellement excitables du coin sur le dos, hétéros, homophobes où non. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu te sens seul un de ces quatre, tu sais où aller...

Pendant que Harry semblait avoir ses vapeurs, qu'Hermione s'étouffait de rire sur le lit et Ginny, âme charitable entre toutes, décida de secourir son cher Harry.

-Bill Weasley! Depuis quand vous estimez-vous autorisé à faire du gringue à Harry James Potter?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer un tel outrage! Et sachez pour ce qui est de la virilité de ce cher Harry qu'elle se porte très bien pour ce que j'en sais!

Ce fut au tour de Bill d'avoir ses vapeurs. C'était lui ou sa petite soeur venait d'indiquer implicitement qu'elle avait déjà couché avec Harry?!

-Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu... gémit-il d'un air faussement désespéré.

-Ben quoi! Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je perde ma virginité avec un de mes porcs de clients?

-Tu as vraiment couché avec Harry?! demanda Bill.

Le prénommé Harry qui semblait d'ailleurs à ce moment précis attaché à la passionante contemplation de ses pieds pendant qu'Hermione comptait les taches sur le plafond.

-Quitte à perdre ma virginité et vendre mon corps, j'ai préféré avoir un première fois relativement normale avec quelqu'un que j'estime et que j'aime, répondit Ginny parfaitement calme.

Alors que tous s'attendaient à ce que Bill éructe de rage, celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir dépité.

-Dire que ma soeur a réussi à mettre Harry dans son lit avant moi... soupira t-il d'une voix faussement déçu.

Harry lui balança son oreiller à la figure en poussant un grognement tandis que Ginny se rasseyait sur le lit d'un air digne. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois de la soirée pour laisser place à un grand rouquin au visage constellé de taches de rousseur, suivi d'un jeune garçon blond blé au regard noir. Ron Weasley, un grand sourire sur le visage, entrait dans la petite pièce glauque.

-Harry! Ginny! Bill! Mione! Vous êtes tous là! Quelle chance! Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à convaincre la vieille de me laisser monter...

Harry s'était levé et alla prendre Ron dans ses bras pour un étreinte amicale.

-Ron mon vieux! T'es encore plus rouge que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu! Tu vas bien? Et les jumeaux? Charlie? demanda t-il sans laisser à Ron le temps d'en placer une.

-Eeeeeh! Du calme mon pote! Laisse-moi souffler et faire mon job avant que la grosse rapplique! articula le roux en rigolant devant l'accueil de son ami.

-Ron, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps! s'exaspéra Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Présente-nous le nouveau le pauvre à l'air terrorisé. Tu me diras, il doit franchement se dire qu'il a fini dans un asile, vu votre comportement...

Hermione exagérait encore mais moins que d'habitude. Effectivement, le nouveau venu les regardait avec un regard rond. Cela ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'on voyait quatre prostitués dans une même chambre attendre impatiemment la visite du placeur...

-Ah! Euh, oui, alors je vous présente Seamus Finnigan. Seamus, le gars avec qui tu partages ta chambre c'est Harry ok?

Le blond lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil puis reposa son regard sombre sur les occupants de la chambre.

-J'veux bien moi mais c'est lequel Harry? demanda t-il d'une voix claire quoique vaguement ennuyée.

-Ah... euh... oui! Et bien c'est simple, Harry est le seul brun aux yeux vert de la pièce! balbutia Ron dont l'élocution n'était décidément pas le point fort.

Semus repéra Harry qui lui sourit gentiment et vint lui serrer la main.

-Enchanté Seamus! Désolé pour l'accueil, nous sommes comme qui dirait des gens bien spéciaux mais je pense que tu t'y feras vite. Autant que nous nous entendions bien puisque nous serons « collègues ».

Hébété, Seamus hocha la tête.

-J'imaginais pas du tout les choses comme ça, souffla-t-il, Je pense que je les imaginais…plus sordides.

-Disons que tu es tombé dans une chambre spéciale mon vieux mais tu t'y feras, dit Ginny en lui souriant grandement, ce qui sembla rassurer Seamus quand à la santé mentale du groupe.

-Mais dis-moi, intervint Hermione, tu as un accent étrange, tu n'es pas français n'est ce pas?

Seamus s'assit sur son lit avant de répondre. Il commençait à prendre ses marques dans son nouveau milieu.

-Non, en fait je suis d'origine irlandaise. Mais ma mère était française. J'ai vécu en Irlande jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai un accent.

-Nous on est d'origine anglaise, enfin plutôt écossaise pour Gin, Ron et moi, lui apprit Bill, mais pour Hermione, cela fait si longtemps qu'elle vit en France qu'il n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas remarqué son accent, il n'est pas comme celui de Ron qui est à couper au couteau...

Seamus rit doucement et Harry fut rassuré. Visiblement, son nouveau compagnon de chambre ne serait pas désagréable.

Heureusement. Il avait déjà donné avec le dernier.

-Bien entendu, tu vas vite te rendre compte des aspect plus négatifs de ton nouveau métier: rivalité entre les prostitués –et comme tu es mignon tu risques d'avoir des clients –clients repoussants, pervers ou violents, mais ne t 'en fais pas, y'a des bon côtés. Par exemple, tu es nourris, logé, soigné et habillé– même si c'est la plupart de temps pour finir déshabillé mais bon. Par contre, la patronne est une garce, termina Ginny en espérant l'avoir préparé à ce qui allait se passer.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je viens d'une maison de passe pour marins au port de Lorient, je pense avoir vu trop d'horreurs pour être encore choqué.

-A la différence que plus les clients sont riches, plus il sont pervers... ajouta Harry d'une voix résignée. Quoique...

-Ouais, mais j'aimerais quand même être pris dans une maison de passe de luxe de Paris. La vie y est tellement plus belle! dit Seamus d'une voix soudainement emballée. Des vêtements de luxe, des chambres personnelles avec salle de bain, de la bonne nourriture, du champagne... il paraît même que les prostituées y ont des jours libres pour faire ce qu'elles veulent! Ici on a qu'un peu de temps libre de temps en temps pour sortir et les gens sont à deux doigts de sortir le crucifix quand ils te croisent, termina-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Un court silence raisonna, rompu par Ron au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est vrai. Quitte à voir ma famille et mes amis se prostituer pour survivre, je préfère que vous soyez dans une maison classe. On m'a dit qu'un recruteur de grandes maisons closes arrivait demain dans la région, j'essayerai de le voir, dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Ron, commença prudemment Hermione, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'envoyer Fred et George. Ils ont comme qui dirait plus de... tact pour ce genre d'affaire. Surtout si le recruteur est une de ces personnes snob que tu détestes tant...

Il était bien connu que Ron n'avait jamais été très bon pour tout ce qui touchait au tact et à la psychologie, lui-même le savait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer suite à la réflexion d'Hermione. Heureusement, comme il le faisait toujours, Harry réussit rapidement à lui faire cesser de penser à sa propre inutilité en lui posant la question rituelle.

-Et maintenant, si tu me disais comment Charlie, Fred et George et toi allez en ce moment?

* * *

**Tadam! Et de deux! Et de deux chapitre enfin pondu! Yahou! Et dans le prochain, normalement (si mes persos ne prennent pas une fois de plus le contrôle d'une de mes fic, cela ne serait pas la première fois lol!) y va y avoir une rencontre Harry/Draco! **

**Comment? Vous voulez savoir pour quand est le lemon?**

**Euh...**

**C'est à dire que...**

**Il fait beau aujourd'hui non??? (chibi eyes) mdr...**

**On va dire que c'est pas pour tout de suite lol!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce nouveaux chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot **


	3. Chapter 3 : Premier contact

**Note : **Hello! Voilà le chapitre trois de Maisons Closes, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous surprendra peut-être! Joyeux Noël et bonne vacances à tout le monde et merci milles fois pour toutes le rewiews que j'ai reçue, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne dans mes réponses et si c'est le cas, vous avez mes plus plates excuse...

* * *

Now enjoy it! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre trois: Premier contact. ** **

* * *

**

-C'est moche.

Blaise soupira tristement mais ne détourna pas son visage de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait défiler le paysage depuis près de trois heures.

-C'est moche.

Le fond sonore était décidément bien monotone. Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'un long voyage vers la Bretagne serait insupportable pour Draco Malfoy, homme impatient entre tous.

-C'est franchement moche.

Et cela faisait donc plus de deux heures que le grand Draco Malfoy se plaignait. Ce mec était vraiment hallucinant. Comment arrivait-il à se plaindre sans discontinuer durant tellement de temps? Effarant.

-C'est absolument, totalement, inévitablement, irrémédiablement… moche.

-On est presque arrivés Draco...

-Mouais, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux acheter une demeure ici.

-Tu verras quand on sera devant la maison, mais on a d'abord rendez-vous avec le propriétaire, un aristocrate français d'une soixantaine d'années, Monsieur Duppéré je crois. Enfin bref, il doit nous présenter le domaine et peut-être nous renseignera t-il sur un endroit où nous divertir ce soir.

-Humf!

Blaise** rit.**. Finalement, Draco était devenu un client assidu de L'Orchidée et y avait une légion de favorites qui se battaient presque pour être choisies à chacune de ses venues. Etre **forcé** de quitter Paris pour la campagne lui avait donc passablement déplut, mais il avait fait un effort pour Blaise.

-Bon, j'avoue, je doute que ce soit le quart de ce que nous avions à l'Orchidée, mais sait-on jamais? Peut-être cette région recèle-t-elle d'autres trésors que ce domaine que je veux m'offrir!

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard et furent accueillis par un homme de la soixantaine, de corpulence moyenne, bouche mince et dure, yeux noirs tombants mais brillants d'un éclat étrange.

En entrant dans le domaine, ils avaient croisé en coup de vent un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, grand, bien fait, brun clair aux yeux noirs furieux.

Monsieur Duppéré, d'un ton implacable, les informa que c'était son fils, avec qui il avait eu une légère dispute avant de passer à un autre sujet, indiquant implicitement que le sujet était définitivement clos.

En arrivant au domaine, Draco fut forcé de reconnaître que c'était magnifique. Plusieurs hectares de forêt dense et touffue entouraient une magnifique demeure qui oscillait entre le néo-gothique et l'Art Nouveau, le tout avec de grand espace intérieur **très** éclairé. La visite fut relativement longue, mais Blaise voulait s'assurer que la demeure lui convenait. Puis, sur le chemin du retour, il s'informa aimablement et discrètement des lieux où deux jeunes hommes comme eux pourraient se divertir un petit peu.

L'homme eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il s'attendait à la question.

-Je ne vous cacherais pas que la région ne possède aucun lieu digne de ceux que l'on trouve à Paris, cependant, personnellement, je vous recommande le Chat Noir, dans la ville où vous logez. C'est près des docks, dans les bas quartiers, mais on y trouve des petites perles parfois... En particulier une d'ailleurs...

Non sans remercier Monsieur Duppéré de son précieux conseil, Draco et Blaise prirent congé. Blaise avait finalement décidé de prendre le domaine et semblait ravi de son achat. Quand à Draco, il se contentait de noter la différence flagrante entre Paris et la province pour ce qui était de la qualité des hôtels. Et là-dessus même Blaise ne lui reprocha pas d'exagérer.

* * *

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Bill avait eu leur après midi pour se trouver des tenues de meilleur qualité afin de faire bonne figure si les hypothétiques richards venaient se détendrent au Chat Noir. Hermione et Ginny portaient de longues robes marron en coton de mauvaise qualité, Bill et Harry, eux, portaient des pantalon écossais et des T-shirt d'un gris délavé, bref, aucun d'eux n'était à son avantage.

Mais Ombrage ne leur laissait jamais de quoi se payer des vêtements corrects, estimant que cela ne leur servait à rien puisque les clients payaient pour les voir nus, non habillés.

Malheureusement, pour les clients de la haute société, il fallait de beaux vêtements et des filles jolies, ce qui ne courait pas toujours les rues. Dolores Ombrage n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt puisqu'au bout du compte, leur demande revenait au même -c'est à dire à enlever les vêtements en question- mais était bien obligée de s'y plier si elle voulait avoir des clients riches.

Aussi, bien qu'elle ne les supporte pas, elle avait demandé à Harry et ses amis de se trouver des vêtements décents. Harry connaissait d'ailleurs une jeune femme qui tenait une friperie dans la ville et qui accepterait de les vêtir pour mille francs.

Harry poussa la petite porte de la boutique minuscule coincée entre deux immenses bâtiments et une clochette légère tinta doucement.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive! Vous pouvez entrer! cria une voix féminine venant du fin fond de la boutique qui débordait de part et d'autre de choses de toute sortes, principalement des vêtement, des bijoux, des meubles et des objets de décoration.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Charlie entrèrent à leur tour et les deux rouquins contemplèrent la boutique,émerveillés. Dans l'air flottait une délicate et entêtante odeur d'encens.

Puis, ils virent surgir du bric-à-brac indescriptible du fond de la boutique une jeune femme d'environ vingt cinq ans aux cheveux blond vénitien, à la bouche pleine et bien dessinée, au doux regard brun et au petit nez rond. Elle était de taille moyenne environ, un mètre soixante, bien proportionnée et vêtue d'une manière alambiquée, dans une étrange superposition de jupons et de jupes de toute sortes ainsi que d'un haut blanc en dentelle très cintré pardessus duquel elle avait mit un bustier noir. Sans être véritablement jolie, elle avait du charme.

Lorsque ses petits yeux bruns se posèrent sur Harry, un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres roses.

-Harry! Hermione! Qu'elle bonne surprise! J'espère que tu vas assez bien ces derniers temps! Mais dis-moi tu as amené du monde!!! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

-'Lut Gwenog! Je vais assez bien en ce moment. Apparemment pour toi tout va bien, comme d'habitude! Je t'amène tout ce petit monde et mille francs pour nous habiller de manière « correcte » donc le plus court possible pour les filles mais sans être vulgaire.

Gwenog siffla en entendant le montant de la somme et détailla du regard ses quatre nouveaux cobayes. Elle connaissait déjà bien Hermione et Harry et avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire mettre mais il fallait qu'elle s'imprègne du physique des deux autres pour savoir ce qui leur irait le mieux.

-Mouis, mouis, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Harry... Mais dis-moi, je doute que la mère maquerelle ait soudainement été prise d'une folie d'altruisme profond, alors si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à farfouiller à droite à gauche dans son foutoir à la recherche du vêtement parfait.

-Pas vraiment en effet… disons plutôt que bien qu'elle nous méprise, cette bonne vieille Ombrage compte en partie sur nous pour ferrer de gros poissons...

-Ah! Je vois! J'ai effectivement entendu parler de riches jeunes hommes arrivant dans la région. Ici, une nouvelle arrivée ne passe jamais inaperçue!

-Bof, ça nous changera des vieux porcs habituels, soupira Hermione en observant d'un oeil critique le désordre astronomique qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Haha! J'ai enfin mis la main dessus! s'exclama Gwenog en sortant triomphalement une tenue d'une immense armoire pleine à craquer. Voilà qui ira parfaitement à Hermione!

Elle lui fourra les bouts de tissus dans les mains et la conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de paravent japonais qui ne tenait que par un miracle étrange au vu du tas de vêtements qui avaient été balancés dessus en lui ordonnant de l'essayer.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Hermione put déplier le chiffon et poussa un léger cri.

-Mon Dieu mais je ne pourrais jamais mettre **ça**! glapit-elle d'une voix curieusement étranglée.

-Bien sur que si Hermione! tempêta Gwenog. Cela t'ira parfaitement!

-Mais... mais... c'est trop...

-Trop quoi? demanda Harry curieux de savoir où était le problème.

-Trop... sexy... acheva pitoyablement Hermione d'une petite voix gênée.

Harry, Gwenog et Charlie levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant tandis que Ginny pouffait.

-C'est justement le but Mione! ironisa Harry en s'étonnant mentalement du côté parfois prude de son amie qui contrastait fortement avec son métier.

Il crut entendre un « MonDieumonDieujoseraijamaismettrecetruc », avant de percevoirle bruit caractéristique des vêtements qu'on enlève et qu'on enfile. Puis il y eut un silence tendu.

-Mione?

-Oh mon Dieu! J'ose même pas sortir! gémit celle-ci toujours derrière son paravent.

-Mione...

Un soupir.

-Ok, je sors. Mais le premier qui rigole se prend mon poing dans la figure...

Tous jurèrent solennellement de ne pas rire (mais tous croisaient les doigts dans leur dos...) et Hermione se décida (enfin) à sortir.

Mais une fois qu'elle fut sortie, plus personne n'eut envie de rire.

Gwenog avait opté pour une sorte de nuisette dont le bustier était en velours rouge foncé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint de pêche, sa bouche pulpeuse et son épaisse chevelure châtain clair. Les manches et la jupe (qui s'arrêtait à mis cuisses) était en soie du même rouge sanguin que le velours, bien que plus chatoyant.

Hermione était absolument superbe.

-Whaou Hermione tu es trop belle comme ça! s'exclama Ginny, admirative et un peu envieuse du généreux décolleté de son amie magnifiquement mis en valeur par le col carré de la nuisette qui ressemblait à celui des robes du dix-huitième siècle.

-Très vamp Mione! acquiesça Harry.

-Et vous voyez pas les sous-vêtements en dentelles rouge qu'il y a en dessous! ajouta Gwenog d'une voix enjouée.

Bill, quand à lui, se contenta d'un sifflement évocateur qui fit davantage rougir la jeune fille.

-Ok Gwenog, pour Mione on prend ça! Plus que trois!

Au final, Ginny se retrouva avec une nuisette aussi courte que celle d'Hermione -bien que beaucoup moins décolleté à son plus grand désespoir –en satin bleu de cobalt et des sous-vêtement de soie bleue pâle qui mettaient diablement en valeur ses yeux bleu électrique et sa chevelure flamboyante

La tenue accentuait parfaitement son aura d'innocence que lui donnait son corps fin et son visage de femme-enfant.

Pour Charlie, Gwenog avait renforcé son côté sex-symbol en ne l'habillant qu'en noir, ce qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure de feu qui lui tombait dans le dos. Elle lui avait choisi un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise de soie noire qu'elle lui avait conseillé de laisser à moitié ouverte, voire complètement, non sans le reluquer ouvertement.

Quant à Harry, il était plus beau que jamais. Elle avait réussi à lui donner un air **mi-ange mi-démon** qui collait parfaitement à son caractère. Elle l'avait habillé de noir et blanc. Classique mais efficace. Vêtu d'un pantalon de velours noir et d'une chemise de flanelle blanche pleine de dentelle, il semblait tout droit sortit d'un rêve fantasmagorique.

Il était semblable à une des ses créatures oniriques, les anges où les elfes, mi-enfant mi-adulte.

Ils sortirent donc de la boutique parfaitement satisfaits de leur trouvaille -hormis peut-être Hermione qui persistait à croire que la tenue rouge était beaucoup trop sexy pour elle. Et puis, rouge, c'était une couleur pour « les filles de petites vertu ». Jamais une fille « comme il faut » n'en aurait porté. Mais Harry lui expliqua que les préjugés des bourges ils s'en fichaient et que de toute façon elle était réellement ce que les gens appelaient « une fille de petite vertu ».

Ils avaient finalement quitté la boutique très satisfaits de leurs achats et décidèrent de flâner un peu sur le chemin du retour. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient impatients de rentrer chez eux...

En chemin, ils croisèrent deux jumeaux rouges très mignons qui se précipitèrent sur eux.

-Youhou! Harry! Ginny!

-Hermione! Bill!

Les quatre prostitués soupirèrent, un sourire amusé s'étirant malgré tout sur leurs lèvres. Qui aurait pu résister à ces deux-là. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils avaient réussi à être placeur plutôt que prostitués. Mais pour combien de temps encore?

-Fred! George! s'exclama Bill en serrant ses petits frères dans ses bras. Mais que diable faites-vous là?!

-Eh! Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser la question, non? répliqua Fred avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-Ouais, continua George, un sourire identique à celui de son jumeau sur les lèvres, c'est sacrément rare que la maquerelle vous laisse sortir d'habitude.

-Question d'obligation! répondit Harry. Disons que vu que des riches traînent dans le coin, elle nous a demandé de nous trouver de quoi nous saper classe pour une fois.

-Classe, classe, c'est vite dit! ronchonna Hermione qui ne c'était toujours pas remise de l'achat de la nuisette rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda George à Ginny.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Rien de grave... disons que le sex-appeal n'est pas quelque chose qu'Hermione connaît très bien et qu'elle a du mal à assimiler, grinça Ginny en se retenant à grand peine de rire devant le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

-Laisse-moi deviner Harry... tu les as emmenés chez Gwenog! affirma Fred en pointant sur Harry un doigt faussement accusateur.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

Il connaissait les jumeaux mieux que leur propre mère et était le seul, hormis feu Molly Weasley et Hermione, à savoir les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Et à cet instant précis, il savait parfaitement que Fred était intérieurement mort de rire et admiratif. Fallait avouer que, comme les jumeaux, Harry avait, malgré sa gentillesse naturelle, un don tout à fait exceptionnel pour les coups tordus et pour briser les règles.

-Mmmm... En fait oui, j'avoue, je les ai emmené chez Gwenog! Mais Hermione la connaissait déjà puisqu'on l'avait rencontrée ensemble... au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

-Pour tout vous dire...

-On vous cherchait!

- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Et bien en fait...

-On a croisé Ron!

-Qui nous a parlé...

-Du placeur de Paris qui allait venir.

-On a donc décidé...

-D'aller le voir...

-A la place de Ron!

« Sale manie qu'ils ont de toujours finirent les phrase de l'autre... » pensa Harry sans cesser de les écouter.

-Mais on a besoin...

-D'une photo de vous...

-A votre avantage...

-Pour qu'il accepte la marchandise!

-Hé! Ho! Marchandise, marchandise! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marchandise?! **maugréa** Ginny.

Mais ses frères se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

-On a un appareil photo!

-Et vous des vêtements classes !

-C'est le bon moment!

-Non?

Les quatre prostitués se regardèrent silencieusement, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre un signe d'assentiment. Ce fut Bill qui répondit.

-D'accord!

* * *

* * *

Le soir venu, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini quittèrent l'hôtel (le meilleur de la ville bien entendu mais qui leur semblait médiocre) où ils logeaient pour se rendre au Chat Noir. L'information sur sa qualité était de source sûre –l'homme à qui Blaise allait acheter la propriété ne pouvait pas se permettre de mentir à un client potentiel, surtout de la qualité de Blaise– mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'avoir un moment de doute une fois devant la maison close.

Situé dans les docks, un quartier minable, sale et peu sûr, le Chat Noir était une haute bâtisse noirâtre coincée entre deux bâtisses qui prétendaient être des hôtels et sur laquelle pendait un petit écriteau indiquant le nom du lieu. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que cela ne payait pas mine...

Pourtant, mus par un courage qui ne leur ressemblait pas, ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans la bâtisse où se pressaient déjà d'immondes badauds. Ils passèrent donc la porte.

-Euuurkk!

Ce fut la seule chose que put exprimer Draco devant la monstrueuse décoration entièrement ROSE FLUO!

Les murs, les rideaux, les miroirs, les lampes, le sol... Tout était d'un rose criard, vulgaire qui assaillait de toute part les pauvres yeux des deux arrivants qui se disaient qu'ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça. Une femme d'un certain âge, entièrement vêtue du même rose qui couvrait les murs, s'avança vers eux dès qu'elle les aperçut et ils supposèrent à juste titre que c'était la propriétaire de cette chose rose (pourtant le bordel s'appelle le chat noir...).

-Ooooooh! Bonsoir, bonsoir messieurs!!! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle présence entre mes murs? demanda telle d'une voix si mielleuse que Draco et Blaise ne purent retenir un frisson.

-C'est justement ce que je suis en train de me demander... marmonna Draco à Blaise qui fit semblant de tousser pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Nous avons entendu parler de votre établissement qui, selon certaines sources, cacherait de véritables petites merveilles, articula Blaise d'une voix courtoise en faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard méprisant et dégoûté de son meilleur ami.

Il avait furieusement envie de rire.

-Oooooh!!! Que ces messieurs se rassurent! On ne les a pas trompés!!! s'extasiait la maquerelle avant de harponner une prostituée franchement laide qui s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage avec un marin plein comme une vache polonaise. Eh! Misti! Où est donc Précieuse?!!

La fille désigna d'un mouvement de tête peu gracieux l'escalier où se tenait une jeune fille brune à la peau mate et au yeux d'un bleu quelconque vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit de soie transparente rose qui laissait apparaître un dessous de soie de la même couleur. Ses cheveux brun et épais tombaient sur ses épaules avec grâce et Draco comme Blaise furent obligés de reconnaître qu'en dépit du manque de régularité et de finesse de ses traits, elle était charmante.

-Ah! Précieuse! Tu es là! continua la chose rose d'une voix de nouveau mielleuse. Ne saurais-tu pas où sont les autres petits imbéciles?

-Sans doute sont-il encore dans le boudoir du deuxième Madame! Vous connaissez leur manque de rigueur, répondit-elle d'une voix dure, méprisante et hautaine.

-Mon Dieu les petits imbéciles! Va vite...

-Si je peux me permettre madame, intervint délicatement Blaise, il serait plus agréable pour moi et mon ami de faire notre choix dans un autre endroit et un boudoir ferait largement l'affaire.

-Oooooh mais bien sur! Suis-je bête de ne point y avoir pensé!!! Précieuse! Guide donc ces messieurs jusqu'au boudoir!

-Avec joie Madame, répondit poliment cette dernière non sans poser sur les deux aristocrates un regard intéressé.

Tout en montant les escaliers, non sans croiser bon nombre de prostituées vulgaires et fort peu jolies accompagnées de clients de basse extraction, Blaise questionna un peu la maquerelle, histoire de rassurer un peu Draco.

-Et combien avez-vous de beautés dans votre établissement madame?

-Nous en avons seulement sept, monsieur, mais vu que le prix demandé est très élevé pour les gens d'ici, c'est amplement suffisant! Savez-vous que certains manants économisent toute une année pour se payer l'un d'entre eux?

-L'un d'entre eux ? nota Draco avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Et bien oui monsieur, trois d'entre eux sont des garçons! Mais pas n'importe quels garçons, vous verrez! acheva-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Bien sûr, j'ai quand à moi une préférence pour ma petite Précieuse qui est une de mes meilleures pensionnaires!

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le boudoir, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Seamus et Hannah s'y trouvaient, tous vêtus de leurs plus beaux vêtements. Harry et Ginny étaient l'un près de l'autre sur un canapé et lisaient un livre, Hermione était plongée dans un épais ouvrage sur les maladies contagieuses, Charlie somnolait pendant que Seamus et Hannah parlaient à voix basse.

Tous se redressèrent dès que la portes'ouvrit, stupéfaits de voir Précieuse, la maquerelle et deux aristo pénétrer dans le boudoir.

-Les voilà! fit la maquerelle d'une voix beaucoup moins aimable. Voici Perle.

Elle montra Hannah du doigt et celle-ci s'inclina profondément, donnant une vue très directe sur son impressionnante poitrine.

-Carroty.

Ginny s'inclina à son tour, encore rougissante d'avoir été surprise si proche de Harry.

-Lips.

Hermione s'inclina à peine, toujours peu encline à plaire aux clients : qu'ils soient jeunes, beaux et riches n'y changeait rien. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la dérange lorsqu'elle lisait...

-Fireash

Charlie s'inclina avec un sourire moqueur.

-Un petit nouveau...

Elle indiqua Seamus qui s'inclina rapidement.

-Et Emeraude.

Elle montra Harry du doigt qui ne s'inclina pas et semblait passionné par la contemplation de ses ongles.

Blaise retint de nouveau un sourire.

Il était évident que la plupart des prostitués de la pièce ne pouvaient pas sentir la maquerelle et que celle-ci le leur rendait bien. En particulier Lips et Emeraude qui faisaient preuve d'une mauvaise volonté évidente. Les deux n'était d'ailleurs pas mal du tout, ainsi que la mince rouquine. Lips, vêtue d'un rouge sanguin éclatant était superbe mais semblait tellement peu motivée qu'il préféra porter son choix sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec une prostituée qui coucherait avec lui comme on allait à l'abattoir...

Quand à Emeraude, bien que le jeune garçon était la plus magnifique créature que Blaise ait jamais vu, il semblait doté d'un caractère aussi difficile que la jeune fille en rouge, voire pire, et il préféra s'abstenir. Il voulait une ou un partenaire agréable et d'une relative bonne volonté et se décida pour le nouveau, un jeune garçon blond aux yeux noir. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami il découvrit avec surprise que celui ci semblait pétrifié.

A peine avait-il passé la porte du boudoir que Draco avait cru être foudroyé.

Pas parce que la pièce était la seule de la maison qui n'était pas rose –bien que cela avait été un choc en soit– mais parce que son regard venait de croiser les yeux les plus incroyables qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Il pensait déjà faire passer sa préférence sur cette créature aux yeux d'émeraude lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte que le magnifique visage dans lequel se trouvait ses yeux fantastiques était ceux d'un jeune garçon. Draco c'était alors figé. Eh! Quoi? Qu'avait-il encore fait pour que le destin place la seule beauté capable de l'émouvoir dans le corps d'un garçon?!

Superbe garçon soit dit en passant. Et avec un visage et un corps androgyne absolument divin. Mais un garçon quand même, possédant donc le même service trois pièces que lui entre les jambes. En plus, il avait l'air d'avoir un fichu caractère...

Malheureusement, l'idée que l'apparition aux yeux émeraude ait un foutu caractère ne faisait que le rendre plus attirant encore aux yeux de Draco. Il avait toujours aimé les personnes caractérielles mais n'avait jamais encore trouvé de personne capable de lui tenir réellement tête.

Sans doute le jeune garçon avait-il surpris l'attention particulièrement insistante de Draco à son égard car il tourna son visage vers lui et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui gris de l'aristocrate.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne détournèrent le regard et Draco eut l'impression dérangeante qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que lui et l'autre garçon. Mais ce dernier finit par rompre le contact visuel pour se tourner vers la jeune fille rousse qui se tenait près de lui. Ils étaient très proches et Draco crut même entrevoir leur doigt se mêler dans un geste de réconfort.

Etrangement ce geste si banal énerva furieusement Draco qui décida qu'il détestait la fille rousse, qu'elle était laide, sans intérêt et stupide.

Puis il aperçut le regard de Blaise et prit soudainement conscience que son ami avait fait son choix –un jeune garçon blond que Draco jugea instantanément d'un banal affligeant– et articula d'une voix tremblante qu'il tenta de contrôler du mieux qu'il put :

-Précieuse, je vais prendre Précieuse!

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt voilà! Harry et Draco se sont enfin rencontré!!! Vous plaignez pas ça va nettement plus vite que dans mes autres fics même si pour le moment, vu le blocage psychologique de Draco et la mauvaise volonté évidente de Harry il sont pas près de faire des trucs ensembles mais bon... on va attendre que le temps fasse son effet! Enfin bref, dans le prochain chapitre Harry et Draco se croise à nouveau mais hors de la maison close!!!**

**Vala merci à ceux qui on lu :-)**


	4. Chapter 4:Nouveau placeur et

**Note de l'auteuse : Maintenant que j'ai loupé mes partiels en bonne et due forme, je me penche à nouveau sur mes chères fics et poste (enfin) le quatrième chapitre de Maisons Closes!!! Déjà quatre chapitres, et la suite est en bonne voie! Sinon des milliers de remerciments à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. On peut avoir l'impression que je me répète mais c'est toujours un plaisir de voir qu'on a reçut un review (pour moi en tout cas s'en est un) et double merci à ceux à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu... Petit mot pour Elfie qui me l'a fait remarquer pour les chapitres prescédent : j'ai parfois tendance à mélanger Bill et Charlie donc je vais mettre les choses au clair : même s'il m'arrive de me planter, c'est toujours Bill qui est prostitué et Charlie placeur. **

**

* * *

**

**Voili, voilou, j'espère ne pas les avoir confondus dans ce chapitre (si oui vous avez tous le droit de me flageller via reviews :P) et surtout bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre quatre: Nouveau placeur et rencontre dans une bibliothèque.**

**

* * *

**

Assis à la table du bar le moins médiocre qu'il avait trouvé, un homme assez grand, entièrement vêtue de noir et d'apparence taciturne semblait attendre quelque chose, assit devant sa tasse de café. Enfin, « café » était un bien grand mot pour décrire le contenu âcre de sa tasse... Il soupira, apparemment excédé par le retard de ce qu'il attendait lorsqu'il vit deux jeunes hommes aussi roux l'un que l'autre entrer dans le bar.

Ils les avait déjà rencontré et savait qu'ils avaient des propositions à lui soumettre. Par habitude, ils les contemplât d'un oeil expert tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de sa table. L'homme remarqua qu'il avaient tout deux fait un effort de tenue et portaient une redingote noire classique qui faisait ressortir leur cheveux flamboyant. Il se retint de grimacer en s'apercevant qu'il était vêtu exactement pareil l'un et l'autre.

Encore une fois, il allait être totalement incapable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Des jumeaux placeurs, il ne lui manquait plus que ça... Mais surtout, les deux jeunes hommes étaient très mignons et auraient eu leur place dans sa Maison. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'il comptait aborder dans la soirée.

-Excusez-nous, dit le premier d'une voix essoufflée, mais...

-Nous habitons assez loin d'ici et sommes partis un peu tard, compléta l'autre comme à son habitude.

Nouvelle grimace de leur interlocuteur qui leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas non plus à se faire à leur manie de finir les phrases de l'autre...

-C'est bon, leur répondit-il de sa voix grave, un peu rauque. Maintenant passons à ce qui nous intéresse.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête dans un parfait ensemble qui fit pousser un nouveau soupir à l'homme. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur les mystères de la gémellité.

-Oui, bien sûr, firent-il en même temps, nous vous avons amener les photos de nos « pensionnaires ».

L'un des deux fouilla dans une poche de sa redingote et en sortit six petits clichés de qualité moyenne avant de les tendre à l'homme en noir. Ce dernier s'en saisit prestement, les faisant négligemment glisser dans ses longs doigts minces les observant l'une après l'autre.

« Pas mal... » pensa-t-il en tombant sur la photo d'une jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure châtain dans une nuisette d'un rouge profond. Elle avait l'air gênée mais son visage était agréable et elle était bien faite.

Il continua sans tenir compte du regard inquiet et impatient que les jumeaux posaient sur lui. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer que leurs regards le perturbait.

« Ah! Ce doit être une fille de leur famille! » pensa-t-il en observant la jeune fille rousse qui posait dans sa nuisette bleue avec un immense sourire en faisant un V de la victoire. Elle avait un très joli visage elfique et un corps mince qui lui donnait un air de petite fille innocente.

« Tiens, encore un de leur famille, à tous les coup... ils sont combien comme ça?! » songea-t-il en tombant sur la photo d'un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rousse et au charme piquant. Un corps superbe, assez grand, et un sourire en coin qui lui rappelait horriblement celui de l'un de ses associés. « Le même sourire que ce sale clébard! »

Il passa à la photo suivante, son visage pâle toujours impassible, son regard acéré évaluant chacun avec précision.

« Mouais... mignonne mais sans plus. » pensa-t-il tout d'abord en tombant sur la photo d'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure roux clair. Puis il aperçut son décolleté... « Par les cornes de ce vieux Satan ! C'est possible d'en avoir autant?! » s'exclama t-il intérieurement devant le plus que généreux décolleté de la demoiselle. Nul doute que c'était son atout principal.

« Pas mal. » observa t-il en contemplant le jeune homme blond au corps agréable qui posait, « un peu fade peu être... ».

Puis il posa son regard sur la dernière photo et eut un sursaut.

« Oh putain! » Ce n'était pas tant la beauté du jeune garçon qui stupéfia l'homme –bien qu'elle le perturba grandement tant elle éclipsait les autres jeunes gens. Ce qui frappa l'homme en noir, ce fut la petite marque que portait l'enfant sur son front blanc. Une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il détailla ensuite attentivement le visage séraphique du jeune homme. Pas de doutes possible.

« Le même sourire que son connard prétentieux de père, mêmes cheveux absolument... épouvantablement indisciplinés, les même yeux que sa mère, la même bouche aussi... » Non, l'homme en était sûr, ce gosse était celui que recherchait désespérément ses deux associés depuis tant d'années.

Pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de faire plaisir au « clébard » en lui ramenant son protégé sur un plateau mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de faire plaisir à l'autre...

En plus, d'un point de vue professionnel, le jeune homme était suffisamment beau pour entrer directement dans la plus haute catégorie de sa Maison. Il semblait de taille moyenne, mince, un peu androgyne. L'homme soupira. Il risquait d'y avoir un remue-ménage pas possible à son retour.

Un toussotement discret lui rappela où il se trouvait et il releva son regard d'encre sur les deux jolis rouquins qui attendaient son jugement, plus inquiets qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

-Alors? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

L'homme en noir se surprit à les trouver attendrissants. L'espace de deux secondes uniquement...

-Vous avez des pièces intéressantes. A vrai dire, certaines valent vraiment le coup, dit-il de sa voix calme.

De ses longues mains noueuses, il sortit les photos de Harry, Ginny, Bill et Hermione pour les leur tendre ?. Un sourire que l'homme qualifia de _soulagé_ apparut sur leur lèvres. En même temps. Encore.

-Les deux autres ne sont pas mal, mais peut-être un peu trop classiques, quoique les _arguments_ de la demoiselle soit sans doute parmi les plus impressionnants que j'aie jamais vu...

Les jumeaux pouffèrent. Eux-mêmes avaient été sacrément impressionnés lorsqu'Harry et Hermione leur avaient présenté Hannah Abbot et son imposante poitrine.

-Pour parler franchement, je pense que j'accepterais de tous les prendre si vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition. Ce serait pour vous l'occasion de quitter cette ville désagréable et de toucher un salaire nettement plus élevé. Bien entendu, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a des _désagréments_ mais après tout, si j'ai de bon yeux, je crois que certains membres de votre famille sont déjà dans le milieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Oh oui, ils y avaient réfléchi, à cette fichue proposition! Et ils avaient décidez d'accepter. Nul doute que Ginny, Harry et Hermione tenteraient de les décapiter à main nue, les couper en morceaux avant de les jeter aux chiens du coin pour avoir osé mais ils avaient fait leur choix.

-A vrai dire... commença l'un des deux.

-On a décidé...

-D'accepter!

L'homme, quoique moyennement surpris, resta impassible et hocha silencieusement la tête. Cela lui convenait. Il était bien loin de se douter en venant dans un tel bled de trouver d'aussi bon nouveaux pensionnaires alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru bien des régions sans rien trouver de valable. Et puis surtout, il l'avait trouvé _lui_! Mon Dieu, ils allaient en faire une syncope...

« Pas que se soit pour me déplaire... » pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire sadique.

Il se leva majestueusement, paya leurs consommations et salua les jumeaux.

-Je passerai vous prendre vous et vos protégés à la fin de la semaine, le temps de faire venir plusieurs voitures. Je crois que vous m'aviez également parlé de vos deux frères placeurs?

-Oui! Ils sont excellents! A vrai dire, c'est notre frère cadet qui a trouvé le blond et la jeune fille aux généreux arguments.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu alors? demanda l'homme d'une voix égale.

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer.

-A vrai dire...

-Notre très cher petit frère...

-Est plutôt empoté...

-Pour tout ce qui est relationnel.

-Aucune psychologie voyez vous...

-Alors devant quelqu'un d'une grande Maisons closes...

Il aurait perdu tous ses moyens!

-Quel âge à t-il votre frère?

-Le même âge que Harry, celui aux yeux vert, mais pas le même sex-appeal! lancèrent-ils en chœur, se retenant visiblement de rire.

-Je vois... Je pense que nous pourrons les engager. Je les emmènerai également à la fin de la semaine mais il faudra que je soumette l'idée à mes associés. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les placeurs...

« Mais ils seront dans un tel état d'euphorie, à mon avis qu'il accepteront toute la tribu de rouquin à bras ouverts et en fermant les yeux... Surtout s'ils sont amis avec _lui_... » grimaça-t-il mentalement.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et tendirent simultanément leur main vers l'homme en noir qui les serra chacune leur tour.

-A dans quelques jours alors, dirent-ils, Monsieur...?

-Snape... Severus Snape.

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

Pendant que les jumeaux faisaient leur job de placeur, Harry et Hermione profitaient d'une de leurs rares journées de libre.

Ils avaient en fait plus où moins forcé la main à Ombrage en lui affirmant que si elle ne leur donnait pas leur journée, ils allaient défigurer toutes les filles et garçons potables de la Maison et qu'elle serait ruinée. Elle avait dû accepter, non sans les traiter de monstres et de bien d'autres qualificatifs plus ou moins originaux.

La vérité était qu'elle avait peur.

Harry et Hermione pouvaient être terriblement effrayant parfois, surtout Harry. Parfois, lors de violentes colères, des vases explosaient, lévitaient, et les prostitués subissaient toutes sortes de transformations bizarres, heureusement temporaire la plupart du temps. Cela était déjà arrivé avec Ginny et Bill mais très rarement.

En effet, ils avaient tous ce « don » dans leur famille et très tôt ils avaient appris à ne pas s'en servir. Mais cela tenait également au fait que chez Harry et dans une moindre mesure chez Hermione, le don était beaucoup plus fort.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement d'où cela venait et ce que c'était et les Weasley avaient été bien incapables de leur expliquer car leurs parents n'avaient jamais voulu le leur dire et étaient morts sans leur donner d'explication. Aussi ils vivaient dans l'ignorance, ce qui ennuyait Hermione au plus haut point.

Harry, lui, s'en accommodait fort bien. Du moment que cela lui permettait d'avoir des journées de libre...

Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque, ou plus exactement, Hermione avait décidé qu'ils iraient à la bibliothèque et Harry n'avait pas jugé bon de protester. Hermione était aussi butée que lui et engager une dispute, c'était foutre en l'air toute leur journée. De plus, il n'avait rien contre la bibliothèque qui était un endroit tranquille.

Harry aimait bien le calme et la solitude de temps en temps.

Tous deux étaient vêtu de leur tenue de tous les jours, une robe de coton marron pour Hermione, un pantalon de toile marron et une chemise blanche pour Harry. Rien de très élégant mais c'était le dernier de leur souci. Comme d'habitude, la bibliothécaire les avait laissé emprunter des livres gratuitement. Elle les trouvait sympathique et ne voulait pas les empêcher de se cultiver si cela les détendait et leur faisait oublier leurs nombreux tracas quotidien.

Dès son entrée, Hermione s'était dirigée vers le rayons des sciences.

Médecine, mathématique, chimie, tout cela la passionnait, en particulier les différents effets des poisons sur le corps humain. Harry la charriait souvent en lui affirmant que si jamais il y avait une mort suspecte, il saurait d'où ça venait. Elle aurait voulu trouver des livres sur les science occultes, ne trouvant rien dans les science « normales » pour expliquer leur pouvoirs mais ils étaient interdit et elle n'avait pu en trouver.

Harry soupira, et se dirigea vers les romans et poèmes en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Décidément, il était toujours aussi impressionnant de constater le pouvoir qu'avaient les livres sur Hermione. Pas la peine d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose dans ces moments-là. Il savait bien que ses recherches visaient également à comprendre leurs pouvoirs mais lui s'en fichait. Par contre, il était sûr qu'Hermione le tuerait si elle découvrait qu'il s'entraînait en secret à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Inconsciemment, Harry savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Hermione et les Weasley n'avaient que très rarement utilisé leurs pouvoirs, uniquement dans des situations extrêmes et ils ne pouvaient pas les contrôler. C'était comme si leur pouvoir était bloqué par quelque chose, comme s'il fallait une sorte de _catalyseur_ pour s'en servir...

De plus, c'était très court et de petite envergure la plupart du temps alors que lui... A force de s'entraîner, il avait découvert plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord que même lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas, il pouvait _sentir_ ce pouvoir dans ses veines.

La deuxième chose était que ce pouvoir avait une stabilité relative mais que chez lui, la puissance était très variable en fonction de ses émotions. Il pouvait également _sentir_ le flux de pouvoir de ses amis et avait découvert que le sien était différent. Leur flux de pouvoir étaient à peu près équivalents, celui d'Hermione peut-être un peu supérieur, mais le sien les dépassait largement. De plus, son flux avait quelque chose de bizarre, une chaleur un peu inhabituelle qu'il ne sentait pas chez les autres.

La troisième phase de son expérimentation avait été d'essayer de mettre en pratique ses découvertes. Il le faisait lors de ses journées de libre, en s'isolant. Il avait découvert chez Hannah Abbot et chez Seamus le même pouvoir à l'état latent, même cette garce d'Ombrage avait ce flux mais il était si faible et si latent qu'Harry doutait qu'elle ne s'en rende un jour compte.

En fait, la plupart des gens de son entourage possédait ce flux, comme s'il attirait les personnes « comme lui » autour de lui sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait donc testé ses pouvoirs. A présent, il arrivait à faire léviter des objets, les faire venir à lui, à les déplacer et même récemment à les transformer en autre chose. Par contre, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais utilisé consciemment son pouvoir sur des humains. Oh bien sûr il y avait les prostitués à qui il avait enlevé les cheveux, fait poussé d'autre bras où des appendices d'animaux, changer de sexe de temps à autre, mais c'était toujours sous le coup d'une violente colère.

Il secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait en faire sortir les souvenirs les plus dérangeants et chercha un livre à emprunter.

Il avait déjà lu Rimbaut, Verlaine, Beaudelaire, Victor Hugo, Frédérico Garcia Lorca, Pablo Neruda et beaucoup d'autre poètes et ces derniers temps il préférait les romans. Il appréciait particulièrement Zola ces derniers temps et se décida donc pour un de ses écrits. Il avait déjà lu _La Curée_, _Germinal_, et bien entendu _Au bonheur des dames_ et se décida finalement pour un recueil de nouvelles intitulé _La mort d'Olivier Bécaille_.

Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, s'appuya contre la vitre et commença sa lecture.

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

Ce qu'Harry et Hermione ignoraient, c'était que deux jeunes, beaux et riches aristocrates entraient à ce moment précis dans la bibliothèque. Blaise, bien que convaincu de ne trouver dans cette bibliothèque aucun livre, rare n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'y entrer. La simple idée de se retrouver au beau milieu de livres semblait lui apporter un grand plaisir...

Quand à Draco, il n'avait pas eu la force de s'opposer à la volonté de son ami, bien qu'il se soit permis de grogner. En fait, Draco n'avait pas été en excellente forme ces derniers temps. Certes, sa partenaire régulière, Précieuse –excellait dans le domaine des plaisirs charnels, mais malgré ses talents indéniables elle ne parvenait pas à faire sortir Emeraude de la tête de Draco.

Le jeune garçon l'obsédait, son corps, sa bouche, ses yeux... tout en lui éveillait chez Draco un désir coupable qui le répugnait et l'existait. Il en était venu à haïr le garçon qu'il ne croisait que rarement et très brièvement au Chat Noir.

C'était devenu un cauchemar.

Il le haïssait, le méprisait et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir l'entrapercevoir, l'approcher, comme un papillon qui se rapproche de la lumière alors qu'il sait que cela va le brûler.

Et comme le papillon, même brûlé, Draco revenait, s'approchant encore, se brûlant encore. Cela tournait à l'obsession.

Mais il n'en montrait rien et demeurait impassible, refoulant au plus profond de lui ce tiraillement de son âme entre désir et répulsion, entre amour et haine. Mais la haine gagnait souvent et Draco haïssait le jeune homme comme il n'avait jamais haï personne, et il se haïssait lui même pour son désir odieux.

Il était enchaîné au garçon par sa haine. Prisonnier de sa haine. Lui, un Malfoy, être indépendant et dominant entre tous, n'était plus qu'un misérable prisonnier à cause de ce garçon aux yeux verts dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom! Un garçon qui ne savait sans doute même pas qu'il existait!

Il passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et contempla d'un air faussement désespéré les sautillement de contentement de Blaise devant le nombre incalculable de rayons de la bibliothèque. Apparemment, la bibliothèque était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Il suivit donc en silence Blaise à travers le labyrinthe, l'esprit ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement une fois arrivé au rayon des sciences et poussa une exclamation étouffée.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? demanda Draco, surpris par le comportement de son ami.

-Chut!!! chuchota ce dernier en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Regarde donc si tu vois ce que je vois au bout du rayon!

Draco retira rapidement la main de Blaise de sa bouche et observa silencieusement le bout du rayon.

A quelque mètres d'eux se tenait, assise sur le sol entouré de livres plus épais les uns que les autres, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain légèrement ébouriffés.

Elle n'était pas vêtue de sa somptueuse nuisette rouge mais d'une simple robe de coton marron. Elle n'était pas non plus maquillée, ses cheveux avaient simplement été remontés sur sa nuque avec une pince d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles et pourtant, Draco dut avouer qu'elle restait charmante.

Mais que faisait une prostituée dans une bibliothèque?

-Elle sait lire? chuchota t-il d'un air incrédule.

-Faut croire, répondit Blaise d'une voix qui masquait difficilement son propre étonnement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout au rayon sciences? Même si elle sait lire –ce qui en soit tient d'après moi de l'aberration la plus totale – elle ne doit rien y comprendre! Elle a dû se planter de rayon, les roman à l'eau de rose c'est pas ici, acheva t-il d'un ton condescendant.

-Mouis, peut-être, répondit Blaise d'un air distrait. Mais tu vois, cela éveille ma curiosité. Après tout, elle, je ne l'ai pas encore mise dans mon lit –elle tirait trop la gueule à chaque fois qu'on venait – mais je dois t'avouer que l'avoir sous la main ici ne me déplait pas, termina t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Sourire que Draco ne connaissait que trop et dont il comprit immédiatement la signification.

-Ok Blaise, je crois que je vais te laisser hein. Amuse toi bien mon vieux, on se retrouve à l'hôtel! lança Draco avant de disparaître au détour d'un rayon.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était tellement concentrée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme approcher. Même lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle lisait, elle ne remarqua pas sa présence.

C'en était presque vexant.

Il toussa discrètement. Toujours rien.

Il décida finalement de regarder ce qu'elle lisait. Il fut surpris de voir que le sujet de sa lecture portait sur les poisons agissant sur le système nerveu et le cerveau, leurs formes, leurs effets selon les dosages sur le corps humain et animal, les mutations possibles et les contrepoisons existants. Drôle de lecture pour une jeune femme, mais encore plus surprenant pour une prostituée.

Blaise considéra soudain la jeune fille d'un autre oeil, plus celui de l'homme à femme mais celui de l'intellectuel.

Il regarda les autres ouvrages ouverts autour d'elle, tous portaient sur les poisons. Les poisons anesthésiques, hypnotiques, vasodilatateurs, antithermiques, myriadiques et bien d'autres, les répertoriant et les analysant. Les ouvrages étaient bien fait et traitaient du sujet en détail. Voilà qui expliquait le manque de réaction de la jeune fille à son approche: elle était bien trop occupée à assimiler les informations du livre.

Cependant son orgueil ne supporta pas d'être ignoré de la sorte et il toussa à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Toujours rien.

Il décida finalement de secouer un peu la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Mademoiselle...

Mais la demoiselle sursauta violemment à son contact, se redressa vivement et lui envoya par un réflexe conditionné une gifle magistrale dans la figure. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle reconnut son « agresseur » comme étant le riche client du bordel. Elle s'excusa sèchement mais resta visiblement sur ses gardes.

Pour Blaise qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel accueil la surprise fut double.

D'abord la gifle, il n'avait pas dû en recevoir de telle depuis... depuis ses sept ans environ; ensuite la réaction de la fille, lui qui s'attendait à des lamentations d'excuses une fois qu'elle se serait rendue compte qu'elle avait frappé un riche client fut à la limite du traumatisme lorsqu'elle lui envoya un simple « 'Xcusez moi pas fait exprès. » comme on fait un lavement.

Drôle de réaction... et fichu caractère!

-Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez?! demanda-t-elle, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été interrompue dans sa lecture.

Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé en lui posant la question et avait commencé à ranger ses livres comme si Blaise n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un merdeux de douze ans. Mais Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se sentait d'humeur persévérante.

-J'étais simplement surpris de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous dans un tel lieu et venait m'enquérir des raisons de votre présence ici, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Hermione inspira fortement et bloqua de toutes ses forces tous les pores de son pouvoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer en faisant pousser des oreilles d'ânes... Mais c'est façon de dire « quelqu'un comme vous » lui avait donné des envies de meurtre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était « quelqu'un comme elle »? De quel droit faisait-il un tel amalgame de toutes les prostituées? Il croyait peut-être qu'elle prenait plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait?!

Oh, elle voyait bien ce qu'il entendait par là! Pour lui, une prostituée n'était rien de plus qu'un objet de plaisir, un être inférieur stupide, vulgaire, prêt à tout pour trouver un homme riche acceptant de l'épouser. Il ne voyait en elle que la pute et pas la femme.

Mais elle se retint, comme elle l'avait appris depuis l'âge de treize ans. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

-Les raisons de ma présence ici ne regardent que moi, Monsieur. Votre question tout comme votre surprise me paraissent déplacées et offensantes! répliqua-t-elle d'une vois acide sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Encore une fois, Blaise fut surpris autant par la vivacité de la réponse que par la colère contenue que couvait la voix claire de la jeune fille. Visiblement, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

-Pardonnez moi si je vous ai offensée, Mademoiselle, croyez bien que cela n'était pas du tout mon intention.

-Ce sont justement vos intentions que j'aimerais comprendre Monsieur! répondit-elle, hors d'elle.

-Ne sont-elles pas facile à deviner?

-Elles ne le sont que trop mais j'espère me tromper!

-Pourquoi une telle crainte? Sont-elles si déplaisantes? interrogea-t-il de sa voix la plus séduisante.

-Parlez vous de vos paroles ou de vos intentions? demanda-t-elle sans chercher à masquer le sarcasme de sa voix.

-Des deux j'en ai peur, répliqua t-il en souriant.

-Soyez donc navré d'apprendre que les deux me déplaisent!

-En êtes vous sûre? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer! répondit-elle en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne dans la bibliothèque.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de sa proximité avec l'insupportable mais séduisant jeune homme.

-Permettez moi d'en douter.

-Je ne vous le permets pas!

Il s'approcha encore, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle, l'effleurant presque. Elle sentait bon, un mélange de l'odeur de sa peau et de vanille se dégageait de son épaisse chevelure et sa chaleur irradiait.

-« Tu es trop belle pour prêcher la chasteté ». murmura-t-il en passant inconsciemment au tutoiement.

Cette phrase lui était venue toute seule alors que l'odeur de la jeune fille l'emplissait tout entier. Il la désirait. La phrase n'était pas de lui mais jusqu'à présent, rares étaient les femmes qu'il avait remarqué. Et il doutait que la jeune fille en fasse partie, bien qu'elle sembla instruite.

-« La beauté est une demi-faveur du ciel, l'intelligence est un don. » répondit-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Blaise resta un moment stupéfait par la réponse et la jeune fille profita de ce moment pour s'éloigner rapidement. Mais avant de disparaître elle se retourna brièvement vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et sachez que je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Eluart...

Pendant ce temps, Draco, après avoir quitté Blaise pour le laisser vaquer à ses occupations libertines, se baladait dans les rayons en cherchant celui des poèmes. Il passa devant les rayons cuisines, mode, fleurs, beauté, peinture, sculpture, architecture et même des rayons étranges comme sexualité, fantasmes, phobie mais ne trouva pas celui des poèmes. Cette bibliothèque était un véritable labyrinthe.

Il venait d'arriver avec lassitude dans un nouveau rayon lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas suivit d'un flot d'insultes plus ou moins originales. La voix chantante à la sonorité étrange lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la voix.

Non loin d'une fenêtre, un jeune homme c'était apparemment cassé la figure d'une échelle en essayant de replacer un livre, entraînant avec lui bon nombre d'autres ouvrages qui lui étaient plus ou moins tombé dessus. Draco trouva la silhouette familière.

Le garçon se releva, pestant tout en massant son postérieur maltraité et sa tête douloureuse et Draco se figea. C'était lui. Son obsession et son cauchemar.

Le garçon leva son regard d'un vert plus sombre que d'habitude vers Draco qui vacilla lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Oh! C'est vous. Vous pourriez pas me donnez un coup de main s'il vous plait? demanda-t-il d'un ton assez autoritaire.

Harry avait bien entendu reconnu le client du Chat Noir mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Le jeune homme blond arrogant ne l'avait jamais demandé et avait toujours pris Précieuse. Pour Harry, c'était la preuve d'un mauvais goût évident et le blond lui avait immédiatement déplû. Et au vu du comportement du blond à son égard, c'était réciproque. Il faisait souvent de cinglantes remarques à son sujet avec Ombrage, se moquant de ses lunettes et de son étrange cicatrice.

« Un vrai connard quoi! » avait-il pensé.

Mais dans la situation présente, il avait besoin du connard pour l'aider à ranger les livres. Le blond était plus grand et plus fort que lui –en même temps ce n'était pas dur– et pourrait en porter plus à la fois.

D'un autre côté, s'il n'avait pas surgit au détour du rayon Harry aurait pu utiliser son _pouvoir_... Mais il était là et il fallait donc improviser. La phrase était sortie toute seule.

-Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que vous vous êtes mis dans cette inconfortable situation tout seul. Pourquoi ne pas vous en sortir tout seul? répondit Draco de sa voix traînante et glaciale.

La façon dont le prostitué s'était adressé lui avait déplu tout en lui plaisant. Il lui avait parlé comme on parle à un égal, lui, un simple prostitué.

Comme si on pouvait être l'égal d'un Malfoy! Toute sa fierté Malfoyienne se hérissait devant le ton autoritaire du jeune homme, sa façon de se tenir nonchalante, naturelle, tout. Mais en même temps, cette nature inconsciemment insolente, cette façon d'annihiler en une phrase toutes les différences sociales, culturelles, familiales lui plaisaient diablement.

Pour ce garçon, qu'il soit Draco Malfoy, puissant héritier adulé de tous ou un simple commerçant ne faisait aucune différence.

C'était effrayant.

C'était excitant.

Cela bouleversait son monde, renversait ses principes, son éducation, ses bases.

Le garçon était dangereux. Le garçon était attirant. Et beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien, même avec ses horribles binocles et son étrange cicatrice.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter! grinça furieusement Harry. Et bien barrez-vous alors, je vais m'en occuper tout seul!

Et il commença immédiatement à ranger les livres sans prêter attention à Draco. Malheureusement pour lui, les livres étaient énormes et bien que sa force soit assez impressionnante pour un garçon de sa carrure, il ployait sous le poids des livres. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très grand. Le spectacle qu'il offrait était cocasse et terriblement attendrissant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qu'Harry interpréta très mal...

-C'est ça, allez y, foutez-vous de ma gueule pendant que vous y êtes!!! J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez qu'un arrogant aristocrate de plus, pourri jusqu'à l'os!

Draco se raidit. Il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa situation d'aristocrate. Comment ce vulgaire prostitué osait-il? Et comment pouvait-il le désirer? C'était un homme! Un homme! Pas de seins, pas de rondeurs affriolantes, un service trois pièces en parfait état de marche entre les jambes! C'était répugnant, contre nature. Il ne pouvait pas. Il le haïssait.

-Vraiment ? Permets-moi cependant de te faire remarquer que tu n'es absolument pas en position de force ici! Je ne vois pas comment un misérable vermisseau balafré tel que toi ose seulement lever ses sales binocles sur moi. Cet établissement est décidément envahit par la vermine, lança-t-il, non sans remarquer que les mains du jeune garçon tremblait de rage.

Ses yeux brillaient comme des joyaux.

Ils brillaient de haine et Draco ressentit un plaisir violent en sachant que c'était pour lui que ces yeux brillaient, que c'était à cause de lui.

Il se retourna d'un air majestueux pour quitter le rayon mais ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer que le jeune homme ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

-Oh ! Et bonne chance pour ranger tout ça ! acheva-t-il en envoyant une légère onde magique qui fit tomber tout un pan des livres du rayon qu'il avait commencé à ranger.

* * *

**Hum Hum Hum... mouai, pour être franche je ne suis pas complètement convaincue par ce chapitre lol... Enfin, y'a un nouveau perso dans ce chapitre et l'apparition tardive de la magie. Et oui, que serait Harry Potter sans un peu de magie! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils ne sont pas encore conscient d'être des sorciers, par contre Draco et Blaise sont parfaitement au courant qu'ils en sont et maîtrisent leur pouvoirs enfin bref, y'aura des explications à ce sujet dans les prochain chapitres.**

**Quoi? Pour le lemon Draco/Harry? Euh... Roooh le booo élephant rose!!! Si, si j'vous assure! Comment ça je détourne la conversation?! **

**Par contre ce chapitre a été très, très long (pour moi) et autant vous dire que ce sera beaucoup plus court dans les prochains! **

**En tout cas comme toujours une montagne de remerciments à ma super bêta lectrice Sinelune qui fais un exellent boulot sur cette fic en plus d'en ecrire de très bien (non ce n'est pas de la propagande ;-)**

**Merci de me lire n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaire je n'attend que ça ;-) Reviewwwwwwws please, c'est la nourriture spirituelle de l'auteuse :P**


	5. Chapter 5 : Quand les choses bougent

**Note : Comme toujours, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le prochain chapitre, je ne dirais jamais assez à quel point cela ecrire les chapitres suivant! En suite, oui, je sais parfaitement que ce nouveau chapitre c'est fait attendre mais ayant eux quelques problèmes je n'ai pas pu le poster avant.**

**Mais surtout, je n'en était absolument pas satisfaite. Malheureusement, pas moyen de le réecrire (pourtant j'ai essayé...) donc je le poste tel quel après qu'il soit passé entre les mains géniales de ma bêta Sinelune (vala, je ne t'oublie pas tu vois ;-)**

**Quand a tout ceux/celles qui ont laissé des réponse auquelles je ne pouvais (ou que j'ai oubliée c'est tout à fait possible -honte à moi), je les remercie deux fois plus! Et j'espère ne pas avoir recommencé à mélanger Bill et Charlie!!!**

**Maintenant bonne lecture (enfin j'espère...)**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre cinq: Quand les choses bougent...**

**

* * *

**

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement et un immense sourire naquit sur son visage pâle. Il venait de fermer sa valise. C'était sa première journée libre. Sa première journée depuis longtemps où il n'avait pas à craindre la colère d'Ombrage, la jalousie des autres prostitués, la violence perverse de ses clients.

Car aujourd'hui il partait.

Pour une autre maison close, certes, mais une grande maison close de luxe parisienne. Et d'après les deux génialissimes placeurs qui avaient permis ce changement, le patron, bien que peu souriant et d'apparence austère, était quelqu'un de clean d'après les jumeaux. Pas comme la grosse Ombrage. Mais le meilleur de tout, c'était certainement de savoir que sa Mione et sa petite Ginny étaient également prises!

La tête d'Ombrage lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire comme l'une des choses les plus jouissive de sa vie. Et autre grand soulagement, cela lui éviterait de croiser à nouveau le sale petit aristo blond.

Celui-ci l'énervait au plus haut point, surtout depuis qu'Harry savait qu'il était « comme lui », qu'il avait ce pouvoir et surtout qu'il savait s'en servir.

Heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione, cela l'aurai rendue folle!

Car visiblement, le blond savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il était vu sa maîtrise de son pouvoir.

Contrairement à eux.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs mis hors de lui que ce « salopard » se serve de son pouvoir pour faire tomber les bouquins et il avait dû se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas répondre en utilisant également son pouvoir.

Bizarrement, il aurait bien aimé changer ce sale prétentieux en fouine...

Il avait donc emballé ses maigres possessions et avait rejoint Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Seamus et Hannah sur le trottoir, devant le Chat Noir. Tous avaient un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil brillait, la vie était belle, l'espoir revenait ! Par contre, bon nombre de clients s'étaient regroupés et tentaient de les empêcher de partir.

Un des clients de Harry avait même essayé de l'acheter en lui offrant une fortune pour profiter de ses services exclusifs.

Harry avait bien entendu refusé.

Quand aux clients regroupés autour du Chat Noir, Fred, George, Ron et Charlie se chargeaient de les remettre à leur place dès qu'ils devenaient un peu trop entreprenants.

-Mon Dieu Harry, je n'arrive pas à y croire! Nous allons enfin quitter ce trou pourri !!! Plus de grosse Ombrage! Plus de garce de Précieuse! Plus de chambre glauque et de vêtements sordides! Et surtout, plus d'horribles murs roses!!! C'est merveilleux! s'extasiait Hermione en serrant contre elle le petit sac de toile qui renfermait tout ce qu'elle possédait.

Ginny se contenta de lui sourire mais vint glisser sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

C'était un tournant dans leur vie à tous. Ils seraient toujours prostitués et placeurs mais, cette fois, ils auraient une vie matèrielle nettement plus confortable.

Ils n'auraient plus faim, plus soif, plus froid et auraient le droit de prendre des douches après chaque passe! Pour eux, c'était déjà beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en espéraient.

-Pas de regret Harry? demanda Bill, un sourire charmeur au visage.

Harry planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleu turquoise de Bill et répondit d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

-Absolument aucun!

A ce moment précis, trois grandes voitures de luxe noires apparurent au coin de la rue pour venir s'arrêter devant le Chat Noir, paraissant complètement décalées par rapport au décor pauvre de la rue des docks. Les prostitués du Chat Noir, tous collés aux fenêtres et à la porte d'entrée en crevaient de jalousie. Précieuse, en particulier, écumait de rage.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Précieuse, lui fit Ombrage de sa voix mielleuse, toi tu as ce bel aristocrate dans tes filets, non?

A ce souvenir, Précieuse retrouva le sourire. Oui, elle se fichait bien de ces sales petits prétentieux, elle n'aurait bientôt plus à se prostituer et serait la femme de ce bel aristocrate anglais! Mais oui, bien sûr, la marmotte aussi, d'ailleurs… Après tout, ne venait-il pas toujours pour la voir elle?

Fred et George, voyant les superbes voitures noires, sifflèrent d'admiration, et même Bill les admira avec envie. Aucun d'eux ne savaient conduire.

La portière de la première voiture s'ouvrit et Severus Snape en sortit, intégralement vêtu de noir. Dès qu'Harry l'aperçut, il eut un frisson et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mentalement. L'homme avait le pouvoir en lui, et pas qu'un peu. C'était comme chez le blond.

L'homme contrôlait. L'homme savait!

-Enchanté Snape! firent simultanément les jumeaux. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes tous prêts.

Snape ne répondit pas mais inclina légèrement la tête, signe qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. Ombrage sortit bruyamment de son bordel et s'avança vers Severus Snape qui ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-C'est vous l'gars qui m'pique mes putains?!

Snape grimaça et se tourna vers les jumeaux, ignorant superbement la maquerelle.

-Cette chose en rose serait-elle la propriétaire de ce lieu ? demanda t-il froidement.

La remarque provoqua un éclat de rire peu discret chez Harry, Ron et Hermione et les jumeaux ne purent se retenir de pouffer.

-En effet, je vous présente la maquerelle Dolores Ombrage.

-Qui porte bien son nom puisque sa simple vue est douloureuse, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Harry.

Après tout, il ne risquait plus rien à présent. Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de lui jeter un regard furieux tandis que Ron lui faisait de grands signes pour le féliciter de sa réplique.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'oeil au visage impassible de Sévérus Snape, inquiets quant à sa réaction face à l'insolence de Harry.

« Pas doute, c'est bien le fils de son père! Aussi insolent que lui! Mon Dieu, je sens que lui et le clébard vont me rendre dingue! Je me demande presque pourquoi je fais ça?! »

Presque.

Parce que dès qu'il se souvint du doux regard de son troisième associé, il se rappela pourquoi il était en train de faire cela. Il eut un grognement indistinct et s'aperçut que la créature rose bonbon semblait écumer de rage, vision somme toute peu agréable.

-Espèce de petit...!!! commença-t-elle en levant une de ses grosses mains vers Harry avec l'intention de le frapper.

Ses gros doigts allaient s'abattre sur la joue de Harry lorsque la main fut arrêtée dans sa course par la celle, puissante, de Snape.

-N'aimez pas la marchandise d'autrui, madame. lui dit-il d'un ton polaire peu rassurant. Même lorsque cette dernière est insolente, nous en avons besoin en forme.

Sa main serrait si fort le gros poignet de la maquerelle que celle-ci poussa un pitoyable gémissement de douleur. Snape la relâcha immédiatement, un air écoeuré sur le visage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas fermé les yeux et ne détourna pas son regard lorsque les yeux noirs de Snape se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Comme sa mère, et son père... il ne baisse pas les yeux. Et possède apparemment ? un fichu caractère! Encore un cas difficile... » pensa t-il.

-Quand à vous, faites en sorte de mieux tenir votre langue. Cela pourrait vous jouer de mauvais tours...

Harry ne répondit pas mais une lueur insolente vint danser dans ses yeux verts, confirmant les inquiétudes de Snape quand au caractère du jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds. Nul doute que ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve dans ce bordel.

-Ma _langue_ était pourtant l'une des choses les plus appréciées dans ce taudis monsieur... répondit-il avec un sourire en coin légèrement amusé.

Snape eut l'air vaguement déconcerté puis fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bizarrement beaucoup de l'arrogance tranquille et sexy du clébard -qui pour ce qu'il en savait n'avait pourtant pas participé à la conception- chez le gosse et il pensa avec effroi qu'ils allaient sans doute s'adorer.

Quoique le plus cru des trois propriétaires de l'Orchidée n'était pas toujours celui qu'on pense, ce qui choquait d'autant plus que cela contrastait fortement avec son apparence angélique...

Severus Snape claqua des doigts et des serviteurs sortirent des trois voitures pour prendre les affaires des nouvelles recrues mais également celles des placeurs, au grand étonnement des autres.

Harry fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

-Fred, George? Vous n'auriez pas par hasard oublié de nous parler d'un détail ?

Les jumeaux pâlirent dans un accord parfait, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Snape.

Apparemment, Harry était assez craint lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Soudainement, Severus Snape pensa à quelque chose qu'il avait totalement oublié. Vu ses parents, Harry devait en être un lui aussi, ou tout du moins il y avait de très fortes chances pour... Mais en toute logique, il ne devait pas le savoir.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, cela ne le concernerait pas, ses associés se débrouilleraient entre eux pour lui expliquer.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas de baguette, il ne pouvait donc rien faire sauf sous le coup d'une très violente émotion. Personne ne faisait de magie sans baguette de nos jours, c'était une magie qui demandait trop de puissance et qui impliquait trop de risques.

-Et bien...

-Enfin tu vois Harry... commencèrent pitoyablement les jumeaux.

-Oui? demanda le-dit Harry d'un ton qui faisait concurrence à celui de Snape.

-Enfin, on a décidé...

-Après une longue réflexion...

-De... changer de métier...

-QUUUUUUOOOOIII??????!!!!!!!!

Le hurlement furieux ne venait pourtant pas d'Harry mais d'une Hermione jusqu'à la silencieuse qui venait de bondir vers les jumeaux et fixait sur eux un regard noir de colère. Les jumeaux se tassèrent un peu plus sur eux-mêmes, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Snape. Visiblement, la brunette les terrifiait autant qu'Harry.

« Chouette! » pensa t-il ironiquement.

-Hermione, c'est pas ce que tu crois... tentèrent-ils lamentablement.

-Mouis, c'est cela, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu, fit nonchalamment Ginny pour arranger les choses.

Snape remarqua alors que Ginny, Charlie et Bill avaient l'air totalement blasés et plutôt ennuyés, apparemment habitué à la scène. Ron, de son côté, se faisait le plus discret possible. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que toute l'histoire lui retombe dessus.

Mais alors qu'Harry et Hermione allaient visiblement passer un savon mémorable aux jumeaux, Snape décida d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser ici...

-Stop! Vous règlerez vos différents plus tard. Pour le moment, contentez vous de monter dans une des trois voitures. Trois par voitures, pas plus.

Hermione se calma instantanément face au ton autoritaire de Snape mais son regard furieux indiquait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Elle saisit Harry par le bras et le tira vers la première voiture où elle le balança plus ou moins. Courageusement, Ron rejoignit ses deux amis dans la voiture.

Les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et montèrent dans la seconde voiture, rejoints par une Ginny qui semblait elle aussi vouloir leur poser quelques questions. Elle adressa un immense sourire à Snape et monta dans la voiture d'un air nonchalant. Bill monta dans la voiture non s'en faire de grand « au revoir! » aux gens autour de lui, suivi de Seamus et Hannah qui optèrent de leur côté pour la discrétion.

Snape eut un soupir fatigué.

Ses nouvelles recrues allaient vraisemblablement lui prendre la tête. Il salua avec condescendance la maquerelle furieuse de voir partir ses prostitués les plus en vogue. Elle allait perdre beaucoup d'argent à cause de cela mais ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux grandes maisons parisiennes de luxe. Surtout que celle-là avait l'air très puissante...

D'un air toujours aussi digne, Snape monta dans sa voiture avec Charlie, le second de la famille de rouquin, qui semblait plutôt mature malgré ses cheveux roux en bataille, sa griffe en boucle d'oreille et ses vêtements en cuir. Au moins il pourrait en apprendre plus sur ses recrues pendant le voyage.

¤¤¤

Ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini revinrent au Chat Noir pour leur dernière soirée en ville.

Blaise était bien décidé à choisir la jolie brune, cette fois-ci. Sa rencontre avec elle à la bibliothèque l'avait vraiment intrigué, surtout sa dernière réplique. La fille connaissait Eluart et lui avait cité un ancien proverbe –il avait cherché longtemps où il avait déjà entendu cette citation et l'avait finalement trouvé dans un vieux livre arabe.

C'était tout bonnement stupéfiant, cette fille connaissait Eluart, la littérature arabe et lisait des ouvrages de médecine très complexes. Une simple prostituée d'une maison close de bas étage!

Cela le surprenait et il avait décidé de la choisir ce soir, pas forcément pour coucher avec mais pour discuter un peu, mieux la connaître et voir si elle était aussi intelligente qu'elle le semblait.

De son côté, Draco espérait sans se l'avouer recroiser le beau Emeraude ce soir, rien que pour voir son regard émeraude s'assombrir de rage lorsqu'il le verrait. Il aimait voir le jeune homme réagir, réagir grâce à lui. En plus d'être beau, Emeraude possédait un caractère ambiguë, n'était pas idiot et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Son entrevue avec lui à la bibliothèque l'avait rendu accro, bien qu'il refusa tout net de se l'avouer.

Il aimait ses relations tendues avec le garçon, cette tension qui apparaissait dans l'air dès qu'ils se croisaient, sentir son sang et sa magie bouillir. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que sa magie réagisse ainsi...

C'était comme si elle était _aimantée_ par le jeune homme, comme si sa magie était à la fois attirée et repoussée par lui. Mais c'était impossible, après tout, le jeune homme était un simple moldu. Et puis c'était un homme. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer.

C'était - un - homme.

Malgré son apparence fragile, malgré ses traits androgynes, Emeraude était incontestablement un homme, et pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si son corps était légèrement efféminé, son caractère ne l'était pas du tout.

Alors Draco s'engluait dans une haine qui était pour lui un inconscient moyen de sublimer son attirance, de sublimer son désir en quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter. Il pouvait accepter la haine, la haine était son élément, les Malfoy vivaient dans la haine.

Ils étaient donc revenus au Chat Noir. Comme d'habitude, la maquerelle les avaient accueillis avec tous les hommages possibles, puis elle leur avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Ses beautés avaient été vendues.

-Comment?! s'était exclamé Blaise.

-Oui, je suis désolée, ils sont passés les prendre ce matin.

-Mais qui, ils?!

-Je l'ignore. C'était le propriétaire d'une grande maison close parisienne. Je ne pouvais rien faire, tout était légal, j'ai été payée.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne répondirent rien mais Blaise semblait furieux. Encore une fois, elle lui échappait! Draco restait impassible mais les jointures de ses mains qui tenaient son chapeau étaient devenues blanches. Il n'était plus là.

Emeraude n'était plus là.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave pour vous monsieur Malfoy, voyez vous, Précieuse est toujours là! l'informa la maquerelle d'une voix ravie.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle et aperçut Précieuse, vêtue de rose, qui lui souriait. Il avait envie de vomir.

-Je me moque bien de cette fille! grinça-t-il cruellement. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai plus envie de rester ici cette nuit. Blaise, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester?

Blaise remit son chapeau et répondit de la même voix éteinte et glaciale.

-Non, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Allons-nous en, Draco.

Et, sans plus tenir compte des supplications d'Ombrage et de Précieuse, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la maison close. Plus rien ne les y intéressait.

Draco tremblait mais refusa d'y prêter attention. Il savait malheureusement trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Il voulait voir Emeraude, il voulait sa dose, tout son être le désirait, à l'inverse de sa raison. Et la disparition du jeune homme le mettait hors de lui.

De quel droit?! De quel droit le jeune homme avait-il disparu?! Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner leur relation de haine à peine née! Il n'en avait pas le droit!

Et il fulminait intérieurement, furieux de se voir attaché à ce jeune homme, de voir son destin inéluctablement lié au sien.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas de lui?! De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix! Ils étaient liés! Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Et ses yeux... pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux si verts quelque part? Des yeux pareils ne s'oubliaient pourtant pas si facilement!

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Blaise et fut surpris de le voir dans le même état que lui. Blaise était furieux. Enfin, pas exactement furieux.

Il était déçu. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait enfin mis la main sur une fille qui lui semblait d'une intelligence aussi monstrueuse et arrogante que la sienne, celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts?! C'était comme une provocation... voilà que maintenant il fallait la chercher à travers tout Paris!

Qui avait dit que le Destin n'avait pas le sens de l'humour?

Et après tout pourquoi pas? Des maisons de luxe, il y en avait presque qu'à Paris alors il chercherait dès son retour. Il ferait toutes les maisons closes de luxe jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve et il verrait alors si elle valait les efforts qu'il avait mis à la retrouver. Oui, il n'avait pas à perdre espoir. Pas comme Draco.

Draco qui ne croyait pas en l'amour.

Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Pas encore. Et il espérait de tout coeur que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain saurait lui prouver que l'amour existe. Mais Draco avait trouvé quelque chose lui aussi, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, Blaise l'avait senti.

Emeraude.

Le jeune homme avait profondément remué Draco, Blaise l'avait bien vu. Et Draco lui vouait à présent une haine étrange. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami en proie à un sentiment aussi violent. Ca le dévorait. Et surtout, c'était disproportionné. La haine de Draco était bien trop grande, trop importante par rapport au nombre de fois où lui et Emeraude s'étaient vus.

C'était stupide...

-Draco, une fois à Paris, ça te dit qu'on fasse la tournée des maisons closes de luxe? demanda t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Draco se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, le visage impassible.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une mon vieux! répondit-il d'une voix sombre. Plutôt deux fois qu'une…

¤¤¤

**voilà! J'espère que malgré ma non satisfaction absolue, ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop dessus. Je travaille d'arrache pieds sur le suivant et espère de tout coeur qu'il sera encore meilleur que celui-ci (qui a dit « C'est pas dur? » ;-). Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry, Hermione et les autres arriverons à L'Orchidée, où ils découvrerons pas mal de choses mais surtout de nouveau visage. Pour ce qui est de Blaise et de son insupportable comparsse, on ne les retrouvera sans doute que dans le septième chapitre...**

**

* * *

**

**Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience toutes vos impressions sur ce chapitre (les critiques sont les bienvenue du moment qu'elle sont constructive) dont n'hésité pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton (il n'attend que ça ;-D).**

**

* * *

**

**Et surtout merci d'avoir lu!**


	6. Chapter 6 : L'Orchidée

**Note : Ahaha! Quoi de pluys exitant dans la vie de l'étudiant moyen que la periode des exams?! Plein de choses? Oui, certes mais au moins ça vous fait une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir posté depuis... longtemps on va dire! Lol! **

**Bref, je sors enfin doucement mais surment de ce désastre et vais lentement pouvoir reprendre le cour de mes fics.**

**J'en profite pour faire « une page de pub » pour la meilleure fic Harry Potter toute catégorie confondue ecrite par Lightning on the Wave qui a ecrit une fic de 7 tome, chaque tome étant une année à Poudlard comme J.K.Rowling, sauf qu'elle crée un univers plus complexe et – à mon sens- plus intéressant que celui de J.K.Rowling!**

**Le premier tome fait 22 chapitres (chapitre toujours long!), le second en fait 33, le quatrième 86, le cinquiéme 125, le sixième 124 et le septième 107, j'en suis en ce moment au cinquième tome! Les personnages sont plus travaillés, plus complexe, le monde magique approfondis et l'ensemble de l'histoire moins manichein. De plus l'intrigue n'a plus rien à voir avec celle de J.K.Rwling puisque non seulement Harry n'est plus orphelin mais il n'est pas le Survivant, c'est son frère jumeaux Connor!**

**La fic est en Anglais et en cour de traduction par Paradise of readers (le premier tome et le second est en cour) pour celle qui ne lirais pas l'anglais. LA fic est légèrement yaoi DracoxHarry à partir du tome 4 mais ce n'est pas l'intrigue principal! C'est un vrai roman!**

**A lire!!!! ;-)**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre six: L'Orchidée.**

**¤¤¤**

Après plusieurs longues et pénibles heures de voyage durant lequelles beaucoup de sujets furent évoqués la petite équipe des prostitués de Bretagne arriva enfin près de l'Orchidée dans la grande ville de Paris.

Sévérus Snape sortit de la voiture avec un soulagement indicible.

Il avait fait un certain nombre de découvertes durant le trajet, notamment le fait que Ron Weasley, le cadet de la fratrie, et Hannah Abbot n'appréciaient pas du tout les voitures.

Dire que ces petits salopiaux avait déguelassé ses chères petites voitures gagnées à la sueur de son front! Bon, le clébard et l'autre avaient plus ou moins mit la main à la pâte... pis y'avait aussi les prostitués qui avaient sué pour en arriver là mais enfin bref! C'était **ses** petites voitures chéries et on ne **vomissait** pas ses tripes dedans bon Dieu!

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira. Ces régurgitations inopportunes n'avaient malheureusement pas été la pire découverte de ce voyage.

Il y avait entre autres le fait que l'infernal petit monstre aux yeux émeraude était également, en plus d'être le fils de son père (ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop), et le fils spirituel du clébard (et là c'était carrément insurmontable) un véritable tueur en puissance!

Charlie Weasley avait beau lui répéter après avoir vu sa tête qu'Harry avait _accidentellement_ brisé les cervicale d'un agresseur à treize ans, Severus Snape continuait de penser que lui et le rouquin ne devaient vraiment pas avoir la même vision de ce qui était _accidentel_...

Comme si avec son gabarit, le môme pouvait vraiment briser _accidentellement_ les cervicales d'un homme adulte! Sa magie avait sans doute joué un rôle dedans...

Dans la liste des informations terrifiantes qu'il avait obtenu du très décontracté rouquin figurait aussi l'affirmation que la brunette nommée Hermione Granger était, selon toute la fratrie Weasley, encore plus dangereuse que Harry lorsqu'elle était en colère... Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait faire plus dangereux qu'un mioche capable de briser les cervicales de quelqu'un seulement treize ans mais…

Apparemment, oui.

_« Youpi! »_ avait, ironiquement bien sûr, pensé Severus Snape qui ne se demandait plus pourquoi les diaboliques jumeaux avaient seulement apporté des photos en refusant de lui présenter les modèles vivants...

S 'ajoutait à cela que, non contente d'être sujette à des crises de violence d'une intensité rare, ladite Hermione Granger était en plus de ça un cerveau sur pattes. Il avait eu le malheur de la lancer sur la physique quantique, juste histoire de voir si elle était vraiment aussi intelligente qu'on le disait...

Grave erreur! Rien qu'à la tête qu'avaient tiré les jumeaux lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendu lancer le sujet, il avait compris avoir commis une boulette.

En effet, il fut impossible d'arrêter la jeune fille sur sa lancée et elle disserta pendant près de trois heures sur un sujet qui non seulement n'intéressait qu'elle, mais qui en plus était en plus **t**otalement abscons pour l'auditoire.

Snape, pour ne pas entacher sa réputation d'homme imperturbable,l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout mais s'en retira avec un migraine carabinée et la désagréable impression d'avoir été lobotomisé.

Dès que le cauchemar fut terminé (et que ses amis encore debout l'eurent remis presto dans la voiture), les jumeaux vinrent lui préciser qu'il ne fallait jamais, absolument _**jamais**_ lancer Hermione sur ce genre de sujet. A les entendre, c'était quasiment l'un des plus grands tabous de l'humanité, mais pour l'avoir vécu en direct live, Severus Snape du concéder que cela n'en était pas loin.

_« Mais ça peut être un atout après tout... Par exemple, enfermer le clébard avec la môme lancée sur la théorie du chaos dans une même pièce pendant toute une soirée... »_ sourit mentalement l'homme en regardant les jeunes gens sortir peu à peu des voitures, visiblement épuisés.

_« Tant mieux! Avec un peu de chance, ça leur évitera trop de débordements pour la soirée... »_

Enfin, pas s'ils croisaient ses associés dès se soir; car s'il avait le malheur de tomber sur ses collègues, nul doute que ces derniers ne mettraient pas deux minutes à repérer Harry et à entrer dans une phase d'hystérie particulièrement déplaisante avant une séance « explications » qui ne les laisserait vraisemblablement pas dormir...

Malheureusement, il y avait peu de chance que ses deux associés ne soient absents un lundi soir, étant donné les horaires de la maison, mais avec un peu de chance, ils seraient suffisamment occupés pour ne pas remarquer leur arrivée.

_« Et quelques soient leurs occupations... »_ grinça mentalement Snape.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, les voitures avaient disparu, les laissant seuls sur le trottoir d'une petite rue perpendiculaire à la rue de L'Orchidée. Il aurait été mal vu qu'il entre par la grande porte où arrivaient les clients...

Heureusement, il existait un important réseau de sous terrains et de couloirs invisibles qu'empruntaient les nombreux serviteurs de la maison.

En passant par là, et en espérant que la baraka soit avec eux pour une fois, ils devraient échapper aux deux autres propriétaires de la magnifique maison close.

Snape remarqua que la _«charmante »_ Ginny, visiblement plus calme qu'Hermione, continuait de fusiller du regard ses deux aînés. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement toujours pas digéré l'annonce qu'ils leur avaient faite. Mais les plus effrayants avaient été Hermione et... Ron Weasley.

Contrairement à ses prévisions, Snape échappa à la démonstration des colères Potteriennes pour se retrouver face à un monstre échevelé qui n'avait plus grand chose de commun avec la belle jeune fille qu'il avait acheté et un rouquin plus rouge que jamais qui possédait cordes vocales d'une puissance impressionnantes...

Le dernier de la fratrie avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à tolérer que ses deux aînés aient finalement accepté de vendre leur charmes avec eux au lieu de rester placeur. Il avait, pour ce qu'avait compris Snape, beaucoup de mal à supporter de voir ceux qu'il aimait se vendre.

Fred et George eurent beau lui expliquer par A plus B qu'ils rapporteraient beaucoup plus d'argent ainsi vu le nombre de personnes fantasmant sur les jumeaux, Ron continua de leur faire la tête. Même savoir que c'était la condition pour qu'ils soient tous pris à l'Orchidée ne réussit pas à le dérider, au grand damne de ses amis.

De son côté, leur nouveau « propriétaire » avait dû se retenir d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur l'attitude du rouquin qu'il avait trouvé puérile et déplacée. Mais il ne dit rien et frappa à la porte des sous-sols de la maison.

-Ah! Mariette tu... Oh! Excusez moi Monsieur Snape! s'exclama la servante qui venait d'ouvrir. J'ai cru que... enfin, bienvenue à la maison Monsieur! Je vois que la pèche a été bonne cette fois.

Ronde, la cinquantaine et le visage aimable, elle posa sur les jeunes prostitués un regard chaleureux.

-Bonjour Pomfresh, fit poliment Snape en pénétrant dans le couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques lampes à pétrole fixées au mur. Ces jeunes gens sont fatigués, et comme je présume que la Maison est bondée, il serait préférable que tu les conduises aux chambres des quartiers des serviteurs, je ne pense pas que cela les dérangera pour une nuit.

Il interrogea Hermione et les autres du regard qui acquiescèrent. Même les chambres des serviteurs seraient plus agréables que leur anciennes chambres au Chat Noir.

-Pomfresh est la responsable des serviteurs de l'établissement, leur indiqua Severus Snape. Vous aurez donc souvent affaire à elle, que se soit pour un problème de santé ou avec un client, même si le problème des clients est plutôt notre domaine...

Les jeunes prostitués acquiescèrent silencieusement et posèrent leur regard sur la petite femme qui leur offrit un sourire éclatant. Harry et Hermione la trouvèrent sympathique dès le premier coup d'œil.

-Pour nos nouveaux placeurs, et bien... nous n'étions plus habitué à en avoir donc nous aviserons. Pour le moment vous logerez également avec les serviteurs, mais je pense que cela changera... Maintenant il faut que je vous laisse. Le lundi est souvent chargé, et il faut que je ligote mes associés de façon ce qu'ils vous laissent dormir jusqu'à demain. Pomfresh, je les laisse entre vos mains.

-N'aillez aucune inquiétude Monsieur Snape, j'en prendrai grand soin.

Severus Snape se détourna majestueusement et disparut dans les profondeurs des couloirs obscurs. Les dix jeunes gens qu'il laissa derrière lui oublièrent leur fatigue. L'excitation de cette arrivée, la découverte de ce nouvel univers, qui bientôt serait le leur, les poussaient à observer avec un intérêt croissant l'endroit où ils évoluaient.

-Bien jeunes gens, veuillez me suivre. Et faites attention, les couloirs sont sombres, mais on s'y habitue vite vous verrez! Et vous n'aurez pas à y passer souvent.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de la petite femme rondouillette, Madame Pomfresh avançait vite et silencieusement au travers du labyrinthe de couloirs des serviteurs. Souvent, aux croisements, ils rencontraient des serviteurs, des servantes, qui montrait à l'égard des nouvelles recrues un très vif intérêt, les détaillant du regard, parfois essayant même de leur parler.

-Ne faites pas attention à ces demoiselles, leur indiqua Pomfresh en souriant, elles ont tendance à faire preuve d'une curiosité démesurée. Mais elle ne sont pas méchantes. Contentez-vous d'éviter de les laisser se glisser dans votre lit! Les jeunes messieurs sont plus discrets, mais savent être tout aussi curieux.

Harry ne put qu'approuver mentalement, ayant remarqué le regard intéressé de deux jeunes serviteurs blonds et les murmures intéressés que soulevait leur passage.

Après avoir monté de nombreux escaliers et parcourut d'étroits couloirs, entendant parfois, passant à côté des chambres, des bruits familiers, mais également le sons de conversations, des bruits de verres et de couverts clinquants sur les assiettes ils arrivèrent à l'étage ou se tenait la Maison Close.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard interrogatif: est-ce que les prostitués de l'Orchidée mangeaient et discutaient également avec les clients? Pomfresh capta l'échange muet et sourit.

-Cela pourra également faire partie de vos attributions, jeunes gens. Comme les patrons vous l'expliqueront sans doute demain, il existe de nombreux services au sein de cet établissement. Mais pour le moment il s'agit de vous reposer! Connaissant nos gentlemen, Monsieur Snape parviendra sans doute à détourner leur attention de votre arrivée tant que la soirée battra son plein, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'ils vous fassent lever en pleine nuit pour vous rencontrer. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises gens mais ils ont parfois tendance à croire que le monde tourne selon leur rythme! Surtout Monsieur Black!

-Black?! s'exclama Harry.

Pomfresh s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme, le visage inquiet.

-Un souci mon enfant?

-Non, je..., commença le brun, je suis désolé, ce nom m'a semblé familier mais, enfin sans doute une erreur...

Pomfresh dévisagea un moment Harry dans l'obscurité du couloir. Les autres retenaient leur respiration, craignant un quelconque problème mais la petite femme se retourna et reprit sa marche.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage de l'aile gauche de la demeure, devant une série de petites chambres. Chaque chambre possédait deux lits de fer blanc sur lequel se trouvait un matelas moelleux et des draps propres, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette.

-Voila, vous serez deux par chambre cette nuit mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès demain vous en aurez de meilleures. Pour les placeurs, les chambres sont au rez-de-chaussée. Je vous avoue que cela faisait longtemps que monsieur Snape n'en avait pas toléré mais je m'en remets à son jugement.

-Attendez, cela veut dire que je vais devoir tout redescendre?! s'offusqua Ron.

Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel pendant que les autres riaient.

-J'en suis désolée mon garçon, mais j'ai bien peur que oui, vous aller devoir tout redescendre, déclara-t-elle avant de repartir et de disparaître au fond du couloir, rapidement suivie par Charlie et finalement un Ron en pleines lamentations.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà parfait! dit Bill avec un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans une des chambres et se laisser tomber sur un lit. Faites comme vous voulez mais moi je me pose là.

Ginny s'avança, posa son sac sur le lit, avant de saluer Harry, Hermione, Hannah, Seamus et les jumeaux. Les jumeaux allèrent se coucher, suivis de Hannah et Seamus. Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre. Trop épuisés pour parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu, ils se souhaitèrent une « bonne nuit » et s'effondrèrent sur leur lit avec un soupir de bonheur.

Malheureusement, quelques heures plus tard, un boucan d'enfer raisonna dans toute la maisonnée. Une discussion véhémente semblait s'être engagée à l'étage en dessous.

Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Avec un grognement désespéré, il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Je crois qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas nous laisser dormir... soupira Hermione.

-Ils t'ont réveillé toi aussi? demanda Harry en se redressant sur un coude.

-A ton avis? Je me réveille à six heures du matin après n'avoir dormi que quelques heures juste pour le plaisir?

-Question stupide, j'avoue, rit Harry en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. C'est moi ou je reconnais la voix de Snape?

-Dans ce cas, c'est une hallucination collective. Je crois que c'est à notre sujet en plus.

Harry se redressa brutalement sur le lit.

-Ils ne vont tous de même pas venir nous chercher pour une présentation à cette heure?!

Hermione se redressa sur le coude et planta son regard noisette dans le regard émeraude.

-Qui sait?! D'après ce que nous a dit Pomfresh, ils sont quelque peu... spéciaux. Je pense qu'ils en sont capables.

Le brun pouffa.

-Hum, vu l'état de tes cheveux, ce serait marrant!

Il reçut un oreiller en plein dans sa figure en guise de réponse.

-Regardez qui parle! grogna Hermione en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Mais son sourire n'avait pas échappé à Harry et ils éclatèrent de rire. Leurs cheveux respectifs étaient un permanent sujet d'amusement pour eux. Avant de rencontrer Hermione, Harry pensait avoir les cheveux les plus indisciplinés qui puissent exister, mais ceux de son amie lui faisaient de la concurrence.

Malgré leur longueur, ils semblaient être animés d'une vie propre et se redressaient sur sa tête une fois la nuit venue. L'effet était hautement comique.

Ils cessèrent immédiatement de rire en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Visiblement, la dispute se déplaçait. Et visiblement, Hermione avait vu juste en suggérant qu'ils soient au centre de la discussion, puisque les bruits se rapprochaient. Puis plus rien. Finalement, une seule personne monta les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambres.

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir y couper... soupira Hermione.

-Ben ça va donner! Je veux dire, voir nos tête de déterrés avec pas plus de deux heures de sommeil, ça va pas être très glorieux... on va pas vraiment être sous notre meilleur jour là!

-Du moment qu'ils ne nous renvoient pas au Chat Noir... murmura sombrement la jeune femme.

Ils s'assirent sur leurs lits et ne furent pas surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Severus Snape légèrement décoiffé, les vêtements froissés et essoufflés. Plus rien à voir avec l'homme impeccable qu'ils avaient rencontré.

_« J'adorerais rencontrer les personnes capables de mettre un homme tel que lui dans un tel état! »_ pensa malicieusement Hermione en se gardant bien de sourire.

-Levez-vous, et rendez vous aussi présentables que... possible, conclut-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif devant le spectacle qu'offraient les cheveux des deux jeunes gens.

-Pas besoin de commentaires, on est au courant, dit calmement Harry en se levant, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans le vain espoir de les aplatir un peu sur sa tête.

Le regard noir le considéra un instant, exaspéré, avant que l'homme ne fasse demi-tour pour aller « réveiller » les derniers encore coucher.

Sortant de leur chambre, Harry et Hermione se trouvèrent face à Ginny et Bill, à peu près aussi en forme qu'eux même. Les deux rouquins ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant leur amis les rejoindrent.

-Je ne veux rien entendre compris, marmonna Hermione, un air menaçant au visage.

Mais le regards hilare des deux Weasley était suffisamment expressifs pour se passer de commentaires.

Séverus Snape réapparut aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparut, suivi des jumeaux ainsi que d'Hannah et Seamus. Si les deux derniers s'abstinrent de tous commentaires faces aux cheveux de Harry et Hermione, les jumeaux, eux, ne se privèrent pas de taquiner leur amis.

-Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié la tête que tu avais au réveil Harry! C'est proprement hilarant! commenta Fred entre deux **éclat** de rire.

-Et toi Hermione, qui aurait cru que tes cheveux étaient en fait un véritable défi aux lois de la gravité! ajouta George.

Harry admira silencieusement la retenue de son amie qui, au lieu de les mordre, se contenta de leur jeter un regard qui aurait certainement fait passer Lucifer pour une fillette.

-Nous ne sommes pas là à cette heure matinale pour évoquer les... _**particularités**_ capillaires de monsieur Potter et de mademoiselle Granger si vous voulez bien! intervint Snape, visiblement tendu. En fait nous sommes là à cause de la subite envie d'un de mes _associés_ de vous avoir sous les yeux. Et comme les arguments logique et sensés n'ont absolument aucuns effets sur les résidus de son cerveau, vous allez lui être présentés sur le champs.

Seamus et Hannah échangèrent un regard inquiets. Ils étaient loin d'être à leur avantage dans ses conditions. Et s'ils ne leur convenait pas?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez qu'aucun de vous ne sera renvoyé au Chat Noir, quelques soient les fantaisies du _clébard_. Je vous ai acheté et il n'a pas à contester mes choix. « Et de toute façon je doute qu'il conteste quoi que ce soit en voyant ce que je lui rapporte... » Nous allons donc quitter les quartiers des domestiques et passer dans un de nos salons de l'étage inférieur. Suivez-moi.

Ils descendirent aussi rapidement que possible les escaliers, malgré l'épaisse obscurité. Snape avançait vite, et son pas était sur, comme si le noir environnant ne le dérangeait pas.

_« Il voit dans le noir ou quoi? »_ s'interrogea Harry en manquant de s'effondrer sur Hermione.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que, oui, Sévérus Snape voyait parfaitement dans le noir. Une vieille aptitude héréditaire qui se révélait, dans la pratique, très utile.

Passant par une petite porte dissimulé, ils arrivèrent dans un intérieur absolument magnifique. Harry et Hermione restèrent sans voix, les jumeaux, eux, laissèrent échapper un sifflement admiratif. Ginny, Bill, Hannah et Seamus poussèrent une petite exclamation étouffée qui amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de leur patron.

-Notre décorateur a un goût parfait. Vos réactions lui feraient plaisir, même s'il n'en dirait rien.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et se pencha vers Harry.

-C'est moi qui suis victime d' hallucination ou Snape vient d'avoir l'air _« tendre »_ à l'instant? murmura t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, souffla le brun, je crois bien que nous sommes deux à halluciner Mione.

-Une de plus.

-C'est par ici, suivez moi, coupa fermement l'homme en les guidant dans les somptueux couloirs, aboutissant devant une large porte de chêne.

Derrière la porte, on distinguait deux voix. L'une très basse, grave, légèrement rauque; l'autre, plus haute, calme, sereine et harmonieuse.

-Nous y sommes. Je vais entrer le premier et vous entrerez lorsque je vous appellerai, d'accord?

Ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête, une boule d'angoisse s'accrochant à leur entrailles envers et contre toute raison.

-Bien.

La lourde porte s'entrouvrit et Snape disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les jeunes prostitués se dévisagèrent dans le silence à peine troublé par le bruit de la conversation qui s'était engagée de l'autre côté. Harry observait les visages qui l'entouraient, tous plus ou moins familiers, fatigués, le teint terne, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

D'ailleurs, il semblait que Ginny était en train de s'endormir contre Bill. Ce dernier passa tendrement son bras autour de sa petite sœur pour l'empêcher de glisser avant de capter le regard du brun et de lui sourire.

Le premier appelé fut Seamus.

Il disparut par la porte entrouverte et n'en ressortit pas, même lorsque le nom d'Hannah fut prononcé. Cette absence, bien qu'elle eut sans doute une raison parfaitement raisonnable, ne fit qu'accentuer les inquiétudes d'Harry et des autres.

Après Hannah, ce fut le tour des jumeaux. Vint ensuite celui de Ginny, que Bill dut secouer un peu afin de la réveiller autant que possible. Puis Bill disparut et bientôt il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Hermione dans le couloir, et quand celle-ci fut appelée à son tour, elle posa un baiser sur la joue avant de passer la mystérieuse porte de chêne.

Finalement seul, Harry s'appuya contre le mur, se tordant les mains, se retenant de ronger ses ongles. Ses nouveaux « propriétaires » n'étaient sans doute pas du genre à tolérer des doigts ronger jusqu'au sang...

Le temps passait, et il tenta de penser à autre chose. Bizarrement, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le jeune aristocrate blond qu'il avait rencontré au Chat Noir. Il avait beau le détester cordialement, il devait reconnaître que le jeune hommes était d'une incroyable beauté. Insolente même.

Harry se demanda s'il le reverrait ici, à l'Orchidée. Après tout, le jeune homme résidait à Paris, n'est ce pas?

Puis, son prénom fut prononcé et l'aristocrate blond disparut immédiatement de ses pensées. Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte qui le séparait de ses juges.

La lumière éclatante de la pièce l'aveugla un instant. En quelques secondes, ses yeux s'y habituèrent et il put regarder autour de lui. La pièce était de la paille d'un petit salon, plus somptueuse encore que le couloir. Il repéra Snape, debout près d'un fauteuil dans lequel se tenait un homme magnifique.

Un troisième homme se tenait de l'autre côté du fauteuil.

L'homme assit dans le fauteuil devait avoir environ trente cinq ans. Même assis, Harry devinait qu'il était au moins aussi grand que Snape, si ce n'est plus. De long cheveux noirs soyeux noués en catogan, un corps souple comme celui d'un chat, un nez droit, des yeux d'un bleu si sombres que de loin, ils lui avaient parus noirs, une bouche grande et sensuelle, il était absolument stupéfiant.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés attira l'attention de Harry.

Plus petit que Snape, sans doute ayant le même âge que les deux autres hommes – malgré des traits qui avaient gardé quelque chose d'enfantin - il était pourtant très différent d'eux.

Si Snape et l'homme assis étaient très impressionnants, du genre de ceux que l'on remarque immédiatement en entrant dans une salle pleine de monde, l'homme vêtu de blanc et de brun semblait plus discret, presque effacé. Mais il était beau, malgré son air fatigué. Ses cheveux ambres, rendus rutilant par la lumière de la pièce, effleuraient ses épaules; il était bien fait, quoique d'aucuns l'eurent jugé un peu mince, des traits fins, une physionomie avenante et douce. Le fait le plus notable de sa personne était deux yeux dorés.

« Comme ceux d'un animal. » pensa Harry en de dévisageant.

Cette personne dégageait quelque chose de différent, à la fois animal et... apaisant, presque surnaturel. Pas quelque chose de complètement humain en tout cas!

-Je vous présente la dernière de nos nouvelles recrues, Harry, annonça Snape.

Cette contemplation n'avait pris que quelques seconde à Harry, et il fut surprit au-delà des mots lorsque l'homme aux long cheveux noirs renversa le fauteuil en se redressant brutalement.

-James!!! s'exclama-t-il en regardant Harry.

-Hein? fit intelligemment ce dernier. Vous... vous devez faire erreur sir, je m'appelle Harry.

L'homme au cheveux d'or plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étouffant son étonnement.

-C'est... Oh mon Dieu! Tu es le fils de James et Lili Potter pas vrai? Il n'y a pas d'autre explications, tu leur ressembles tellement...

-Vous connaissez mes parents? s'étonna Harry.

-Ha... Harry!!! s'écria l'homme brun avant de s'élancer vers Harry, le soulever de terre et le serrer fortement contre lui.

A ce moment précis, Harry décida qu'il venait définitivement de passer dans la quinzième dimension. C'était quoi le problème? Comment diable ces personnes pouvaient connaître ses parents? Et pourquoi ce grand type brun le serrait dans ses bras avec la force d'un joueur de catch???!!!

_« En parlant de ça s'il continue je ne vais plus avoir de cage thoracique... »_

Il dut réellement prendre une teinte verdâtre car l'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux d'or conseilla à son ami de le relâcher.

-Snape! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?! cria l'homme brun à l'adresse de son comparse.

-Du calme Black, tu vas effrayer notre jeune ami, répondit Sévérus Snape, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Il a raison Sirius, calme toi. Nous sommes des étrangers pour ce garçon. Mais comprends que nous désirions une explication Séverus.

-D'accord, d'accord Remus. L'histoire n'a rien d'exceptionnel tu sais. Je suis allé en Bretagne pour visiter les maisons de passe dont on nous avait parlé et il faisait partie des jeunes que m'ont proposé les passeurs. Je me suis dit que c'était peu être lui alors je l'ai acheté. En plus il est très beau.

Ledit Remus dut empêcher Sirius de sauter à la gorge de Snape et soupira d'un air las.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Je veux dire, tu ne vas tout de même pas nous demander de prostituer le fils de notre meilleur ami?

-Laisse-le moi je te dis Moony!!! Je vais lui arracher les doigts avec les dents!

-Pfff! J'attends de voir ça le clébard.

-Très bien tu...

-Assez vous deux! coupa brutalement Remus. Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées en vous comportant comme deux gosses compris?!

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre non sans se foudroyer mutuellement du regard.

-Bien. Maintenant je pense que nous devons des explications à Harry.

-Ce serait pas de refus en effet, avoua le jeune garçon qui observait les trois hommes d'un air plus que suspicieux.

Au moment ou Remus allait ouvrir la bouche, Sirius Black _pouffa_.

-Et peut on savoir ce qui provoque un tel excès d'hilarité Black? râla Snape en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, rien, articula péniblement l'homme entre deux rires, juste que je viens de penser qu'il a exactement les même cheveux que James au réveil.

Harry rougit immédiatement et jeta un regard noir au dénommé Black. Ok, ses cheveux semblaient avoir rencontrer une armée de pétards, mais il détestait qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. Ça lui rappelait les Dursley...

-Sirius!

-Roh, désolé Moony...

Ledit Moony ignora superbement son compagnon pour se tourner vers Harry.

-En fait, nous sommes les amis d'enfance de ton père, commença t-il.

-Hum, ami, ami, parle pour toi et le clébard Remus mais ne me mets pas dans le lot! intervint Snape.

Une fois de plus, Moony ignora l'intervention.

-Comme je le disais, nous avons rencontré ton père et ta mère à l'école, où nous sommes devenus amis. Une fois nos diplômes en poche, nous nous sommes séparés mais nous avons gardé contact. Nous étions au mariage de tes parents et à ta naissance, ton père a d'ailleurs choisi Sirius comme parain.

Harry, complètement sous le choc, essayait d'assimiler toutes ces d'informations. Il n'avait jamais rien su de ses parents chez les Dursley. En fait, chez les Dursley, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à ses parents était tabou.

Il s'était finalement habitué autant que possible à cette absence de famille. Et voilà qu'il se découvrait un parrain!

-Malheureusement, lorsque tes parents sont morts, nous étions en France, et, le temps que nous l'apprenions, tu avais déjà été confié à ton oncle. Sirius eu beau demander plusieurs fois ta garde, ce fut en vain. Finalement, quand tu as disparu à 13 ans, nous avons essayé de te retrouver, sans succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Même si ce n'est pas exactement dans la situation dont nous avions rêvé, conclut-il en jetant un regard à Snape.

-Eh! Je n'y suis pour rien moi si j'ai retrouvé le gosse dans une maison close!

Le grondement sourd que produisit Sirius suffit à lui montrer que son collègue était clairement d'un autre avis.

De son côté, Harry était proprement assommé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en quelques minutes. Un parrain? Des amis de ses parents? Une famille? Qui tenait une maison close?! Et lui, qu'allait-il devenir? L'adopter? Tout cela semblait si... incongru! Cela arrivait un peu trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite même.

-Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? lui demanda Remus de sa voix douce.

Le regard perdu que posa le jeune garçon sur lui fut une réponse suffisamment éloquente.

-Je... je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre... qu'est-ce… qu'est ce qui va m'arriver maintenant? Je veux dire, je, je suis prostitué, et Monsieur Snape a sans doute payé une lourde somme pour m'obtenir -sans vouloir me vanter- et puis... les autres sont mes amis... je, pas que j'aime me, mais, enfin, je...

-Stop! Calme-toi Harry, d'accord? On ne fera rien que tu ne souhaites pas et...

-Eh! Je me dois de te dire qu'il nous a effectivement coûté une petite fortune Remus! Je mise en grande partie sur lui pour amener beaucoup de monde ici, ce qui ne devrait pas être dur vu le succès qu'il avait au Chat Noir!

-Espèce de Salaud! C'est du fils de Lily et James que tu parles Snivellus! De mon filleul!!! Tu...

-Non! Sirius! s'écria Remus en voyant que l'homme s'apprêtait à frapper son comparse.

-Mais, Remus, tu ne veux tout de même pas...

-Bien sûr, je n'ai absolument pas envie de prostituer le fils de James, mais ne nous voilons pas la face, si nous voulons continuer à faire tourner cette maison, nous allons devoir remplir le gouffre financier que nous a valu ces nouvelles acquisitions. De plus, sans vouloir te vexer, on tient une Maison Close... Toutefois, nous pourrions peut-être favoriser Harry en le faisant entrer dans le Cercle des Roses.

Il était visible que Sirius Black aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à Remus, mais malheureusement, la logique de ce dernier était parfaitement implacable.

-C'est envisageable, acquiesça Severus, mais cela lui attirera des jalousies de la part des autres pensionnaires.

-Et avec un peu de chance, il pourra entrer dans le Cercle des Lys rapidement, soupira Sirius. Qu'en penses-tu Harry?

-Je... euh, je veux bien mais, qu'est-ce que le « Cercle des roses »?

Severus Snape émit un son qui devait s'apparenter à un rire étouffé.

-En effet, il faudrait peut-être commencer par lui expliquer les bases du fonctionnement de la maison non? ironisa Snape en passant une main lasse sur son front. Et bien Potter, disons que notre Maison possède d'autres services que ceux fournit par n'importe qu'elle Maison Close **classique.** Il y a une certaine hiérarchie. On fonctionne en trois niveaux. Le plus bas est le « cercle des violettes », et leurs « services » est à proprement parler le même que ceux que toi et tes amis effectuaient au Chat Noir, maisles conditions sont bien meilleurs et le client n'est pas autorisé à vous brutaliser.

Harry hocha la tête. Rien que ça, c'était déjà un grand progrès pour eux.

-Le deuxième niveau est le « Cercle des roses ». Ici, vous devez être capable de soutenir une conversation avec le client, vous pouvez l'accompagnez en extérieur et être capables de ne pas lui faire honte. Même si tout le monde sait ce que vous êtes, personnes ne doit pouvoir le deviner à votre comportement et votre conversation. Bien sur, le sexe fait toujours partit du contrat. Le dernier niveau, le « Cercle des lys », est le sommet. Ceux qui en font partit sont célèbres dans le beau monde pour leur beauté, leur intelligence et leurs talents. Et surtout, ils décident ou non s'ils couchent avec le client.

-Ils... ils décident?!! s'exclama Harry. Et, des gens payent pour eux même sans le sexe?!

-Oui, un peu comme des geishas, confirma Rémus. Mais c'est parce que les membres du cercle des lys sont véritablement exceptionnels et travaillent durement.

-Et, on peut passer de violette à lys?

-C'est possible, dit Sirius, mais cela demande du travail. Beaucoup viennent de classe sociale très défavorisée et n'arrivent pas, ou ne souhaitent pas à s'intégrer aux us et coutumes de la haute société. Bien sûr, dans chaque niveau, il existe des sous-parties pour chacun des goût parfois exotiques de notre clientèle... Ah, merde! j'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de dire ça au fils de James et Lily!

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air de chien battu de Sirius Black.

-Hé! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Je suis quelqu'un de fort. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de votre faute. Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère pouvoir apprendre à vous connaître.

On aurait offert une montagne d'or à Sirius Black, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu l'air plus heureux. A cet instant précis, Harry comprit à quel point son approbation comptait pour son parrain. Et en voyant le sourire tendre de Remus, et l'air presque tendre de Snape devant la joie enfantine du grand brun au yeux bleus, il comprit que sa réponse lui assurait l'amitié des trois adultes devant lui.

-Harry! s'exclama Sirius Black en se précipitant sur le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on t'a vu! Toujours aussi adorable! Et tu ressembles tellement à James!

-La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il portait des couches culottes Black! grinça Snape en levant les yeux au ciel. Et merci pour nous, il ne ressemble pas tant à Potter senior que ça!

-C'est vrai qu'il a pris beaucoup de Lily, acquiesça Remus.

Sirius reposa Harry par terre et passa sa grande main dans les cheveux en bataille, un grand sourire au lèvre. Harry ne put que répondre à ce sourire. Sirius Black était vraiment un homme irrésistible!

Pourtant, Harry avait remarqué que son charme semblait sans effet sur Severus Snape; en fait, cela avait quasiment l'effet inverse. Mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces trois-là de plus fort qu'une simple amitié -ou dans le cas de Sirius et Severus, plus que de la haine.

_« Définitivement plus que de la haine! » _pensa le jeune homme en remarquant le regard noir de Snape glisser lentement sur la souple silhouette de Sirius.

-Serait-il envisageable que nous puissions aller nous coucher maintenant? Sans vouloir briser ces émouvantes retrouvailles, je suis absolument épuisé et je doute que Potter soit en bien meilleur état!

Harry ne put qu'approuver, sa fatigue oubliée lui retombant brutalement sur les épaules.

-Merlin oui! J'avais complètement oublié l'heure qu'il était! s'écria Remus.

_« Merlin? »_ nota Harry.

Décidément, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir! Voilà qu'il avait cru entendre Remus Lupin prononcer le nom d'un vieux magicien de conte de fée...

Il vit soudainement Remus sortir une étrange baguette de bois d'approximativement vingt centimètres de l'une de ses poches. Il eut à peine de temps de s'interroger sur la fonction de l'objet que l'homme murmurait un léger « Nox ».

Immédiatement, les lumières de la pièces s'éteignirent. Harry distingua un « Lumos », et la lumière revint, provenant cette fois de l'étrange bâtonnet de Remus. Harry ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée.

-Qu'est ce que...?!!!

-Ne vous évanouissez pas entre mes bras Potter, merci, soupira Snape derrière lui. Remus, il ne savait pas encore que nous sommes des sorciers!

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux doré.

-Oups...

-Mais, comment est-ce possible? demanda Sirius. Je veux dire, je peux sentir sa magie autour de lui!

Harry, encore sous le choc, crut entendre Snape marmonner quelques chose à propos de « crétins de Giffondors... aucune subtilité », mais il ne saurait l'affirmer avec certitude. Des sorciers?!

_« Je suis en train de rêver_, se dit – il, _c'est ça, je suis en plein rêve et quand je vais me réveiller je serai au Chat Noir et Ombrage beuglera en bas comme à son habitude. »_

Il se pinça fortement le bras, mais rien. Il semblait donc qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ou alors il venait de rêver qu'il se pinçait le bras et...

-Je vais lui jeter un oubliette et nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-Essaie seulement de lever ta baguette contre mon filleul Snape et je te le ferai regretter.

-Je vais juste effacer ce qui vient de se passer Black! Nous pourrons toujours le lui apprendre plus tard dans de meilleures circonstances!

-Non. Ce qui est fait est fait, intervint Remus. Harry? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Je... je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir...

-Bonne analyse de la situation Potter. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que nous devrions tous aller faire! Nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard, lorsque nous aurons les idées bien en place!

Harry allait acquiescer lorsqu'il vit Snape tirer un morceau de bois similaire à celui de Lupin et le lever dans sa direction.

-Que...

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase le sommeil s'empara de lui. Et ce fut le noir.

¤¤¤

**J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout de ce chapitre!!!! Un vrai cauchemar!!! C****e n'est peut être pas aussi bien que je l'espérais mais au moins, ce chapitre est plus conscéquent que les précédents! On y découvre de nouveaux personnages et il s'y passe pas mal de chose, bref l'ensemble avance. J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçut! **

**Promis, dans le prochain, Blaise et Draco réapparaissent!**

**Et comme toujours merci mille fois à ma bêta Sinelune qui a eu bien du boulot sur ce chapitre (la flemme de le relire alors imaginer le désastre lol!).**

**Ps : La sequelle de mon One-Shot Impatience vient d'être postée alors si vous êtes intéressés **

**;-P**


	7. Chapter 7 : Floraison

**Notes : Boooooon! Je sais, je sais,ça faisait un bail, mais entre un virus, pas d'internet pendant 4 mois et une rentrée sur les chapeaux de roues, j'ai pas franchement eu de temps! En plus, pour être parfaitement honnête, mes intérets se sont largement diversifiés et j'écris maintenant sur d'autre fandoms que Harry Potter ;-)**

**Pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas cette fic mais disons que tout cela fait que les chapitres mettrons encore plus de temps à venir (mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais!). En plus, vu la longueur de ce chapitre, il compte comme plusieurs lol!**

**Bref, quand au retard, c'est entièrement ma faute, et pas celle de ma bêta Sinelune qui fait un exellent boulot dans un temps reccords, et que je rends dingue tellement je fais de fautes en un seul chapitre (vous pouvez **_**vraiment**_** la remercier parce que se serait limite illisible sans elle lol!) s'il reste des fautes égarées c'est entièrement ma faute!!!**

**Comme toujours, merci, un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! C'est vraiment encourageant et ça me motive pour la suite :-)**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture a tous, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 7 : Floraison...**

**¤¤¤**

Une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune, aux grand yeux sombres et au teint hâlé pénétra dans la salle ronde qui servait de « salle commune » au cercles des Roses, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, d'un corset de cuir noir et de bas résille retenus par un affriolant porte-jarretelles sur lequel elle portait un kimono de soie noire. A son cou, un collier de chien fait de cuir et d'argent brillait légèrement. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà deux jeunes hommes et une autre jeune femme, tous possédant une beauté propre.

C'était le début de l'après midi à l'Orchidée, et bien qu'il y ait déjà quelques clients, l'animation était loin d'être à son comble.

-Angélica! s'exclama l'un des jeunes hommes, accueillant la brune avec un sourire aimable. Déjà fini?

-Tu avais un client Angélica? s'étonna une jeune fille blonde à l'air lunaire.

Angélica était une spécialistes des _« plaisirs spéciaux »_ des clients, et ses horaires de visite étaient d'ordinaire plus tardifs.

-Oui, répondit la brune en dénouant sa longue chevelure brune qui tomba en une masse épaisse et brillante dans son dos.

-Lequel? demanda celui qui l'avait accueillie. L'officier de la légion d'honneur?

-Non, le romancier maso.

-Oh, celui qui aime les cigarettes? s'étonna de nouveau la blonde. Je pensais pourtant qu'il ne voyageait que la nuit. Il n'est peut-être pas un vampire finalement...

-Tu le prenais pour un vampire, Luna? demanda le deuxième garçon, un grand noir, haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il même pas ?

-Il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un vampire, expliqua Luna d'un air absent. Il ne venait que la nuit, avait le teint blafard, aimait l'obscurité, et il n'appréciait pas mes colliers d'ail et de lavande.

-Il n'a jamais essayé de me mordre, intervint Angélica. Et de toute façon, notre séance d'aujourd'hui a été écourtée.

-Ecourtée ? Mais pourquoi?

-Ah! Tu vas voir, commença-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, c'est assez amusant quand j'y repense, Théo : je faisais comme à notre habitude, il était ligoté sur la chaise et je lui brûlais les bras, la poitrine et le dos avec ma cigarette en lui soufflant des insanités. Le pauvre bandait comme un taureau... Quand brusquement il me demande de le détacher, perce la chaise et me m'ordonne de mettre le feu au paquet de journaux qu'il venait de déposer sous ses fesses.

Le dénommé Théo sembla stupéfait tandis le grand noir éclatait de rire.

-Je t'assure que ce n'était pas vraiment drôle sur le coup, Lee!

-Excuse-moi mais, là, ça l'est.

-Il avait peut être froid...

Trois regards dubitatifs convergèrent vers Luna mais personne ne dit rien. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils s'étaient habitué à la dernière venue au cercle des Roses.

Arrivée qui les avaient d'ailleurs surpris, vue l'étrangeté de la jeune fille, mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que le choix de Remus Lupin avait été judicieux : en dépit de ses bizarreries, Luna était souvent d'une clairvoyance troublante.

Bien que certains membres du cercle des Roses l'évitaient, d'autres avaient appris à l'apprécier en dépit de son originalité, son caractère rêveur et sa beauté éthérée rencontrant un vif succès auprès de nombreux artistes. Angélica, Théodore et Lee étaient maintenant de ses amis.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu lui as vraiment brûlé le postérieur à notre écrivain? demanda Théo, que l'histoire intéressait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Bien sur que non. Je suis sortie de la chambre et suis alleé trouver Monsieur Lupin -Dieu merci il n'était ni sous Monsieur Black ni sous Monsieur Snape, ou même au-dessus, à ce moment là- et je lui ai fait part de la demande du gratte-papier.

-Et? la pressa Lee.

-Et il a refusé bien sur. Il a expliqué à mon client par A plus B qu'il ne pouvait permettre une « pratique » aussi dangereuse dans son établissement.

-Comment l'a pris l'artiste? Demanda Théo.

-Assez bien. Messire Lupin a suffisamment de délicatesse et de tact pour réussir à refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un sans offenser celui-ci. Mieux encore, il repart presque satisfait de s'être vu refuser quelque chose!

-Remus Lupin est très angélique, vous ne trouvez pas, dit Luna, pauvre monsieur, il est si gentil et si joli...

Aucun de ses amis ne comprit pourquoi Luna semblait plaindre Remus Lupin mais ils n'y firent pas spécialement attention. Luna avait souvent une conversation assez décousue, parlant par suggestion, image et métaphore que son entourage ne saisissait qu'occasionnellement. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela ait toujours un sens, caché ou non.

-Au fait, commença Lee, vous en pensez quoi des nouvelles recrues?

Angélica leva les yeux au ciel en refermant son kimono.

-Au cas où tu n'es pas au courant, la plupart est dans le cercle des Violettes. On ne les croise quasiment jamais!

Lee lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant! Mais je veux parler de ceux qui sont entrés dans notre, ce ? cercle!

-Le garçon, Harry je crois, est entré directement dans notre cercle, sans passer par l'étape du cercle des Violettes, remarqua Théodore. Etrange non? Il paraît que les patrons le connaissent et qu'il est le petit protégé de Monsieur Black.

-Les rumeurs vont vite! grogna la brune.

Elle pouvait deviner que cela ne servirait pas le garçon, et une vague de sympathie à son égard s'insinua en elle. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait croisé que rarement, et sans lui prêter une réelle attention, le jeune garçon lui avait fait bonne impression. Pas de fausse manière, de suffisance ou d'orgueil dans son attitude; quand bien même serait-il le favori de leurs patrons, il ne le montrait en aucune façon.

-Les Violettes lui reprochent d'être entré directement chez les Roses alors ça y va à tord et à travers, avoua Lee. Et même certains des nôtres y vont de leurs commentaires. Pauvre gosse, il a vraiment l'air adorable pourtant.

-Vous parlez de Harry? Oh, il est tellement amusant et charmant, je l'apprécie vraiment, dit Luna en souriant.

-Tu lui as parlé! s'étonna Angélica.

-Un peu. Il est vraiment magnifique quand on prend le temps de le regarder. Ces yeux ressemblent aux émeraudes que portait la grande dame blonde qui est venue voir Lee il y a quelques semaine... c'était... joli...

-Oh, j'ai également entendu parler d'une nouvelle fille...

-Oui, elle ne sera pas restée longtemps chez les Violettes, elle, dit Angelica.

-Apparemment, c'est Snape qui l'a fait changer de cercle si rapidement, expliqua Lee. Elle avait tout ce qu'il faut pour y entrer je suppose. Snape a beau être sévère et à la limite du sadisme, son jugement est juste.

Théo jeta à son ami un regard en coin, et passa la main dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

-Tu es vraiment la commère du coin, Lee.

Théodore était de la taille d'Angélica, le teint halé, les cheveux bruns, et d'improbables yeux turquoise à l'éclat rehaussé par son teint mat. Ses longues jambes, sa souplesse et sa physionomie délicate lui donnaient un air félin qui séduisait hommes et femmes.

Les patrons de l'Orchidée l'avaient trouvé dans la rue, où il survivait comme voleur et prostitué à ses heures. Ces parents, de riches sorciers bourgeois, étaient morts dans un accident dans son enfance alors qu'ils étaient en pleine transaction financière pour l'un de leur projet immobilier. La banque et les associés de ses parents n'avaient eu aucun mal à voler l'enfant qu'il était, et il s'était rapidement retrouvé sans fortune et sans toit.

Angélica, elle, était une véritable enfant des rues. Ses parents étaient pauvres, et avaient eu trop d'enfants. Angélica avait été vendue à une maison de passe pour rapporter de l'argent à ses parents dès ses treize ans, et elle y était restée jusqu'à ses seize ans, lorsque Severus Snape l'y avait trouvée.

Elle savait parfaitement que ses parents n'avaient guère eu d'autres choix que de la vendre, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité les revoir depuis, même si sa situation pécuniaire s'était nettement améliorée. Elle continuait cependant à leur envoyer une part de ses revenus tous les mois.

Lee, quant à lui, était d'origine somalienne, mais sa famille vivait en France depuis plusieurs générations, et il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son pays d'origine. Ses ancêtres étaient des esclaves à qui leur maître avait donné l'indépendance.

La vie avait longtemps été difficile, mais doucement, les mentalités avait évolué et ils avaient construit une petite entreprise. Malheureusement, alors que tout était tranquille, la maladie avait tué ses parents, le laissant seul à quinze ans, avec sa petite sœur de dix ans et leur argent disparu dans les poches des médecins.

Déjà grand et beau garçon, il comprit rapidement que se vendre aux nombreuses femmes lui offrant leurs faveurs lui permettrait de survivre, et de protéger sa jeune sœur. Il rencontra Remus Lupin chez l'une de ses clientes, et celui-ci lui proposa de travailler à l'Orchidée. Il avait tout juste dix-huit ans lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison.

Grâce à l'argent qu'il gagnait, sa sœur allait à l'école, et aidait parfois à l'Orchidée comme servante. Aussi longtemps que Lee vivrait, il ferait en sorte que Neva n'aie pas à se vendre.

Luna, quant à elle, restait un mystère. Personne ne savait rien de son passé, les rares ayant posé des questions n'ayant reçu, pour toute réponse que des phrases décalées et des sourires rêveurs. Certains la disaient noble, d'autres pauvresse sans qu'elle ne donne sa préférence à l'une ou l'autre des hypothèses.

-Je me contente de me tenir informé, Théo. Et d'ailleurs, vous saviez que Cho Chang a encore fait sa demande pour passer dans le cercle des Roses ?

-Encore, elle n'abandonnera donc jamais?! siffla Angélica. Je veux dire, elle a une situation plus que correcte chez les Violettes. Elle est l'une des plus célèbres et des plus demandées de la maison, elle a deux ou trois servantes à ses ordres, une chambre personnelle, des centaines de tenues, et elle fait partie de celles qui gagnent le plus ici, tous cercles confondus, bien qu'elle dépense la majorité en futilité. On n'y peut rien si elle est incapable d'avoir une conversation intéressante!

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore saisi qu'une conversation avec un interlocuteur n'est pas censée ne tourner qu'autour de soi, remarqua Théodore.

-Enfin, elle a un nouveau poisson dans ses filets en ce moment, un jeune homme riche et beau qui se serait entichée d'elle, un certain Digori je crois.

-Il est parfaitement idiot ou quoi? demanda Angélica.

- _« Boys will be boys »_, dit Luna.

-Exactement Luna, repris Lee. Il est jeune, et Cho est superbe. Si seulement elle n'était pas si égocentrique et si peu encline à l'intelligence, elle serait sans doute déjà dans le cercle des Lys. Espérons juste que ce jeune homme se rendra compte de son erreur avant de lui avoir passé la bague au doigt...

Angélica leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, ça, elle excelle dans le rôle de victime, elle a constamment matière à se plaindre!

-Mais elle est très douée au lit, jeune, belle, complaisante, et est du genre à avoir besoin de l'aide d'un homme, quoi de mieux pour un jeune homme fortuné avec un complexe du chevalier. Elle flatte son ego, dit Théo.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas le genre de fille que tu souhaites présenter à ta mère lorsque tu es un jeune homme fortuné de la haute société. Il n'irait tout de même pas épouser une prostituée?! Surtout Cho! Je veux dire, c'est une gentille fille, mais elle a sans doute couché avec toute la haute société de Paris, et un bon paquet de celle des étrangers de passage. Je vois déjà les soirées mondaines!

-Tu veux dire que nous ne pouvons nous marier avec des gens comme lui Angélica? demanda Luna.

La brune soupira.

-Nous ne leur sommes pas _inférieurs,_ Luna, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu le sais, mais je suis réaliste : ils ne nous verront jamais que comme des putes. Peu importe que nous nous soyons battues pour en arriver là où nous sommes, peu importe que nous soyons plus intelligentes, plus belles ou plus raffinées que leurs propres femmes. Nous sommes des putes. Rien d'autre. Pour une femme de la bonne société, sa réputation et sa naissance est tout ce qu'elle a, et c'est ce dont nous manquons. Aussi infime que cela paraisse, c'est capital à leurs yeux.

Luna aquiesça avant de porter son intérêt vers ses cheveux qu'elle décida finalement de natter. La déclaration d'Angélica avait jeté un froid sur la petite assemblée.

-Tu remarqueras ma chère, commença Lee, que cette remarque ne s'applique pas qu'à vous les femmes. Nous, hommes et prostitués, vous sommes encore inférieurs à leurs yeux car ils considèrent que nous avons perdu notre _« dignité d'homme »._

-La belle affaire! s'exclama Théo. Va savoir où elle est, la dignité des hommes qui viennent nous voir! Je comprends relativement ceux qui viennent pour le sexe, après tout, ils ne se sont que rarement mariés par amour, mais, dis-moi, où est-elle la _« dignité d'homme »_ de cet officier de la légion d'honneur soixantenaire qui vient une fois par semaine, se déguisant en en femme portant une perruque blanche et se faisant appeler « la grande Berthe »! Et ce vieux noble qui vient jouer au bébé, demandant aux filles de lui changer ses couches, le bercer, l'emmailloter, elle est où, sa dignité?!

Lee haussa les épaule, désabusé, et Angelica se contenta de grogner que la notion de « dignité » était très variable, ajoutant que ce qui ne quittait pas les portes de l'Orchidée n'existait pas pour eux.

Théo allait répliquer vertement lorsque l'une des portes du petit salon s'ouvrit.

Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et se trouvèrent face à un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs définitivement désordonnés, aux grands yeux émeraude cachés par de grandes lunettes de vue que Lee reconnut comme le nouveau membre du cercle des Roses.

-Hum, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Bien qu'il sembla légèrement mal à l'aise, il entra dans le salon. Il portait un pantalon noir qui suivait de près ses longues jambes, une chemise de flanelle à jabot blanche et un pourpoint beige qui, sans être luxueux à outrance, était de bien meilleure qualité que les vêtements défraîchis qu'il portait les premiers jours.

Lee se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil et s'approcha du nouvel arrivant, un sourire engageant illuminant son visage.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne nous interromps pas. La conversation glissait sur un sujet peu réjouissant de toute façon... Tu es Harry, c'est ça?

-Oui, oui c'est cela. Je crois que tu es Lee Jordan, non?

Le sourire de Lee s'élargit.

-Eh! Tu me connais!

Harry sourit légèrement, et un éclat de malice traversa son regard vert.

-Et bien, il est difficile de ne pas te remarquer... Tu es assez célèbre dans la maison, et j'ai entendu dire que tu savais toujours tout sur ce qui se passe ici.

Angélica ricana.

-Tu vois Lee, ta réputation de commère a déjà fait le tour de ma maison!

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Enchantée Harry, je suis Angélica Johnson. On a dû se croiser deux ou trois fois depuis ton arrivée, mais je ne me suis jamais présentée. Tu connais visiblement déjà Lee et Luna, il ne reste donc plus que Théodore Nott.

Théodore et Harry se saluèrent poliment, s'évaluant du regard.

-Oh, Harry! s'exclama Luna qui venait seulement de remarquer le jeune homme. Tu es vraiment resplendissant aujourd'hui! J'espère que tu te plais ici avec nous.

Harry sourit franchement à la jeune blonde. Aussi étrange qu'elle soit, elle avait été la première du cercle des Roses à lui parler, et passé ses petites particularités, elle était d'une très agréable compagnie. Rapidement, il l'avait considérée comme une amie.

-Oui Luna, je me plais plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

-Tant mieux! Je t'aime bien, alors j'aurais été triste que tu ne restes pas. Cho peut être un peu... excessive, mais elle est gentille.

Angélica se racla la gorge et Théo haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Cho? Oh, oui, la belle asiatique, dit Harry. Oui, elle semblait m'en vouloir... je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention de toute façon. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour...

-Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle en a Harry, intervint Angélica, c'est plutôt parce que tu es entré directement dans le cercle des Roses dès ton arrivée. En temps normal, même pour un court laps de temps, tout le monde passe dans le cercle des Violettes, comme ton amie. Toi, tu es venu directement chez nous alors que Cho tente d'en faire partie depuis plus d'un an sans succès.

-Je vois. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Sirius de me faire passer par ce cercle.

-« Sirius »? Tu parles de Monsieur Black? demanda Lee. Tu l'appelle Sirius!

-Euh, et bien, disons que c'est un parent. Nous nous étions... perdus de vue.

-Drôle de façon de se retrouver, commenta Angélica. Enfin, ça explique pourquoi tu n'es pas passé par le cercle des Violettes. Black est du genre protecteur avec les siens.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Oui, oui, j'ai remarqué. Ca a le don d'agacer Snape d'ailleurs.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, ces deux-là ne semblent pas se lasser de se disputer constamment. Heureusement, Remus Lupin est là pour les calmer. Je me demande comment nous ferions sans lui...

-Ils se seraient sans doute égorgés mutuellement avant la fin de la journée, affirma Angélica. Dis-moi Harry, tu parais très jeune, quel âge as-tu?

-Dix-sept ans, mais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je travaille dans un bordel depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

La brune soupira. Elle l'avait pressenti, et aurait préféré se tromper. Même si officiellement, les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à travailler comme prostitués, en maison close comme dans la rue, les autorités s'en moquaient complètement et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Et de plus en plus jeunes...

-Je suppose que tu as déjà beaucoup de clients assidus ici.

-Pas mal en effet. Ils ont tous été remarquablement corrects à mon égard en comparaison de ce à quoi j'ai eu droit par le passé. Mais je dois dire que j'ai tout de même croisé deux trois clients qui m'ont soit demandé de les mordre, soit exprimé le souhait de m'attacher... Dieu merci, Remus leur a parfaitement expliqué que je ne faisais pas ce genre de chose.

Lee et Théo rirent et Angélica eut un sourire compréhensif.

-Oui, je vois tout à fait. En fait, c'est mon rayon ce genre de clients, moi et quelques-autres, mais il est vrai que tu as un physique auquel mes clients sont sensibles. Qui sait, tu finiras peut-être par le faire aussi.

Le jeune brun eut une grimace assez éloquente.

-Hum, pas pour l'instant j'en ai peur, dit-il. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce type de relation. Certains de mes clients, dans mon ancienne maison, m'ont attaché et se sont livrés à ce genre de jeux, et je ne pense pas vouloir revivre ça.

-Oh. Je suis désolée, répondit Angélica. Je n'avais aucune idée de... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, sache que même en se livrant à ce genre de jeux, le client n'a pas le droit de t'abîmer, sauf si tu l'y autorises toi-même. Quelques clients riches et puissants ont outrepassé cette règle par le passé, pensant que cela ne s'appliquait pas à eux, et ils ont définitivement été banni de l'Orchidée. Messieurs Lupin, Black et Snape sont très stricts à ce sujet.

Harry allait répondre lorsque l'une des portes du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Hermione, vêtue d'une robe de mousseline rose sombre, ses cheveux châtains clairs aussi indomptables que de coutume, tombant en mèches folles de son lourd chignon.

-Ah! Tu es là Harry! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son ami au sein de la petite compagnie.

-Mione! Désolé, j'ai oublié de passer à ta chambre.

Son amie l'excusa d'un geste de la main et vint se placer à ses côtés, considérant les autres jeunes gens de son regard sombre. Elle ne connaissait que Luna, que Harry lui avait présenté comme une amie, et qu'elle trouvait sympathique en dépit de son caractère évaporé mais, si elle se rappelait avoir déjà croisé les autres dans la maison et au cours des repas, elle était incapable de mettre un nom sur leur visage. Harry s'occupa de la présenter au reste du groupe.

-Hermione et moi nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Quand je suis entré au Chat Noir, elle y était déjà et m'a en quelque sorte pris sous son aile. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse, sitôt que vous avez passé outre son côté légèrement exaspérant et ses sarcasmes, dit-il en ignorant le regard indigné de son amie.

Lee fut immédiatement très chaleureux.

Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle dans la maison, et pouvait affirmer avec une quasi-certitude que c'était en des termes guère favorables. Nombre des filles du cercle des Violettes l'auraient mise à l'échafaud avec le plus grand plaisir.

Il avait rapidement découvert qu'elle avait eu l'infortune de se mettre Cho Chang à dos, la qualifiant, entre autres, de parfaite petite idiote hypocrite. Bien évidemment, la concernée n'avait pas goûté les commentaires d'Hermione à son égard et il en avait fallu de peu pour que cela ne finisse en un arrachage de cheveux collectif, les rouquins fraîchement débarqués s'étant rangés aux côtés de leur amie.

L'histoire étant parvenue aux oreilles de Lee, elle avait rapidement fait le tour de l'Orchidée, et si cela avait valu à Hermione de désagréables commentaires sur la prétention inadéquate d'une nouvelle venue, cela lui avait également offert la sympathie de Lee, ses amis, et d'autres _« victimes »_ de la belle Cho Chang.

La conversation s'engagea facilement entre eux, comme s'ils avaient tous été de vieux amis, et c'est avec un sincère regret qu'Hermione leur indiqua qu'elle et Harry devaient les quitter. Elle et Angélica s'entendaient vraiment bien, et la grande brune avait des anecdotes véritablement fascinantes sur certains de ses curieux clients, si bien que la jeune fille était presque tentée de rejoindre les « plaisirs spéciaux. »

De son côté, Harry, d'abord plus à son aise avec Lee, se découvrit un certain nombre de points communs avec Théodore, en particulier l'amour de la poésie.

Ils quittèrent le salon avec la certitude qu'ils s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis au sein de l'Orchidée.

-Alors? demanda Lee avec un sourire radieux en se tournant vers Théo une fois la porte close.

Théodore leva ses yeux turquoise sur le beau noir et soupira.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tu avais raison Lee, voila tes galions, dit-il en donnant à son ami une dizaine de pièces dorées qui tintèrent joliment.

-Ahah! Je vous l'avais bien dit! Et encore une fois Lee triomphe face à l'ignorance collective! s'exclama t-il.

Luna éclata de rire, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et Angélica eut un sourire amusé.

-D'accord Lee, dit-elle, tu avais raison. L'Orchidée a de nouveaux sorciers dans la place.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry et Hermione montaient vers le troisième étage, dans l'aile gauche, aux quartiers des directeurs, pour une de leurs leçons de sorcellerie journalière.

Etrangement, Hermione avait appris la nouvelle de son statut de sorcière avec un calme qui avait surpris Harry, et malgré son esprit scientifique qui doutait, elle accepta les faits lorsque Remus changea la table de son bureau en chat.

Harry fut donc soulagé quand, de son côté, Ron s'évanouit en voyant le chat-qui-était-un-bureau venir se frotter contre sa jambe.

Fred et George s'enthousiasmèrent immédiatement, Bill et Charlie n'en furent pas réellement surpris, se rappelant vaguement avoir vu, dans leur enfance, leurs parents faire des choses semblables. Ginny, d'abord mal à l'aise, éclata de rire en voyant son frère étendu sur le sol, suivie, plus timidement, de Seamus et Hannah.

Malgré les réticences de Severus, Remus, Sirius et lui décidèrent qu'il fallait faire l'éducation de leurs nouveaux élèves et s'accordèrent sur les leçons journalières aux cours desquels ils leurs expliquèrent petit à petit l'existence du monde magique et comment apprendre à s'en servir.

Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient contentés de la théorie, et même s'il n'avait pas déjà mémorisé les livres mis à leur disposition comme l'avait fait Hermione, Harry brûlait de passer à la pratique. Il avait eu, feuilletant quelques-uns des livres, un petit aperçu de ce qu'était concrètement la magie, et cela le démangeait de pouvoir jeter, à son tour, des sortilèges.

Il garda ses expériences secrètes, et ne dit à personne, pas même Hermione, qu'il avait déjà réussi à changer certains meubles de sa chambre avant de leur rendre leur forme originelle, et même à faire léviter ou déplacer certains objets.

Séverus Snape avait été très clair : sans baguette, un sorcier ne pouvait utiliser sa magie, et même s'il ne connaissait encore que très peu de choses sur la magie ou sur le monde magique, il _savait_ que ce n'était pas « normal ».

Arrivés devant la porte de la pièce où ils étudiaient, Hermione frappa trois fois, comme convenu, et attendit la réponse. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus Snape apparut.

-Vous êtes en retard! leur reprocha-t-il avant de les laisser entrer.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et leurs amis les attendaient déjà dans la pièce, avec un vieil homme mince, presque maigre, au regard clair perçant et à l'élégance parfaite entouré de nombreuses et volumineuses malles.

Harry et Hermione s'inclinèrent rapidement devant l'inconnu avant de rejoindrent leurs amis, s'asseyant à leurs côtés sur l'un des bancs. Harry pouvait sentir le regard aiguisé du vieil homme sur lui, fixer sur son front, l'angoissant. Pourquoi cet homme le fixait-il ainsi?

Quelque chose chez cet homme indiquait qu'il n'était pas un simple client de l'Orchidée, et cela ne tenait pas au fait qu'il soit un sorcier. Car il en était un, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, Sirius, Séverus et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps que chacun d'entre vous reçoive une baguette afin que nous puissions passer, dans une certaine mesure, à la pratique, et qu'une fois votre retard rattrapé, vous puissiez rejoindre les autres en cours.

-Les autres? répétèrent Harry et Hermione. En cours?!

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'écho, mister Potter et miss Hermione, ironisa Séverus Snape, s'attirant un grognement de Sirius Black.

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, continua Remus, mais je pense que vous avez tous _senti_ que vous n'étiez pas les seuls sorciers ici. Comme Séverus, Sirius et moi-même sommes des sorciers, nous avons en effet tendance à prendre des jeunes gens qui en soient également; pas toujours consciement d'ailleurs. Et même si notre maison est ouverte autant aux moldus qu'au sorciers, nous avons une certaine réputation,et une large part de notre clientèle provient du monde magique. Nous éduquons donc les sorciers qui travaillent ici, de façon à ce que leurs connaissances du monde magique dans sa culture, son mode de vie et son actualité soient suffisamment approfondis pour satisfaire nos clients sorciers par leur conversation. Nous tenons également à ce qu'ils aient baguette et pratique la magie courante, de sorte à ce qu'il n'y pas de réelle _infériorité_ vis-à-vis du client.

Digérant l'information, les jeunes sorciers s'entre-regardèrent mutuellement ; leur impatience était palpable.

-Ce qui explique le pourquoi de la présence de Monsieur Olivander ici, continua Séverus Snape. Il nous a fait le plaisir de venir en personne de Londres avec son magasin afin de vous trouver à chacun une baguette, alors tâchez de bien vous tenir.

Ron se pencha vers Harry.

-Comment peut-il avoir tout son magasin avec lui! Il a beaucoup de malles, mais tout de même…

-Aucune idée, fit le brun.

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir lu les livres qu'ils nous ont prêtés! Les sortilèges de réductions font partie de ceux appris en cinquième année d'étude en école de magie! Ils font partie des sortilèges d'usages courants dans le monde magique! souffla-t-elle discrètement à ses camarades.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu. Hermione était, pour sûr, la seule à avoir déjà mémorisé le livre entier.

Snape les fit taire d'un simple regard, et le vieux sorcier sortit sa baguette, un long morceau de bois noir, d'une poche de sa cape grise avant de tourner son regard gris terne vers les jeunes gens.

« Rien à voir avec les yeux de ce Draco Malfoy... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry en se souvenant des superbes yeux gris perle de l'arrogant personnage.

-De nouvelles recrues, à ce que je vois, commença M.Ollivander d'une voix lente, bien, bien, bien, par qui allons nous commencer?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus Snape, et celui-ci indiqua Hannah et Seamus du regard, qui s'avancèrent timidement vers le vieil homme. Un mètre apparut, et Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent prendre des mesures sans comprendre.

Finalement, l'homme fit de légers mouvements de poignet et deux larges malle apparurent, dans lesquelles se trouvaient des centaines de longues boites rectangulaires. Il en retira deux premières, et donna une baguette à Seamus, et une à Hanna, qui le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Et bien, qu'attendez-vous? Souffla-t-il avec impatience. Faites le mouvement!

Hannah et Seamus se regardèrent, et Seamus agita la baguette, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Brusquement, l'un des magnifiques vases de la pièce explosa, au grand déplaisir de Snape qui grimaça. Ollivander se précipita pour retirer la baguette des mains d'un Seamus stupéfait.

-Non, visiblement ce n'est pas ça!

Il se tourna vers Hannah, qui était restée bouche bée en voyant le vase exploser, comme les autres jeunes gens.

-Et bien qu'attendez-vous mademoiselle! Essayez votre baguette que je vois si je ne me suis pas trompé!

Hésitante, la rouquine fit un faible moulinet du poignet, et une superbe gerbe d'étincelle jaune sortit de sa baguette et monta vers le plafond.

-Who! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Cool!

-Parfait! s'écria le vieil Ollivander avec satisfaction. Parfait! Belle baguette, du chêne, une baguette solide, avec une branche du houx argenté magique de Salem à l'intérieur. Particulièrement efficace pour les sorts et les rituels de conjuration, la création d'objets et de créatures utiles, mademoiselle.

Hannah hocha la tête sans quitter sa baguette des yeux, la serrant un peu plus fermement dans sa main, appréciant la chaleur diffuse qu'elle ressentait à son contact.

-Bien, veuillez retourner vous asseoir mademoiselle Abbot, demanda Severus Snape.

La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir à côté de Ginny en regardant fixement sa baguette, et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à murmurer à voix basse.

Pour Seamus, la deuxième baguette fut la bonne. Du sapin avec un nerf de dragon, très rigide, adéquate pour sortilèges offensifs.

Petit à petit, Ollivander trouva à chacun une baguette, renvoyant chacun dans sa chambre une fois leur baguette trouvée, leur recommandant de ne pas trop faire de bêtises avec, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Ron, Hermione et Harry. Le brun en était presque sûr, Snape faisait exprès de le faire passer en dernier, bien qu'il ne soit pascertain de la raison.

Ron se retrouva rapidement avec une baguette en noisetier, très flexible et agréable à manier, avec des crins de jeune licorne à l'intérieur. Une bonne baguette, avait dit Ollivander, visiblement un peu surpris du résultat, puissante, spécialement pour les abjurateurs, les mages spécialisés en magie protectrice.

Il eut plus de mal à trouver une baguette à Hermione, et après plusieurs essais infructueux, il sortit une belle baguette de bois clair à la couleur étrange soigneusement ouvragée d'une malle particulière, en jetant à la jeune fille un regard perçant qui la mit mal à l'aise.

-Bois de rose, travail ancien et particulièrement rare! Je ne pensais pas un jour la vendre mademoiselle. Vingt-cinq centimètres, souple. Le sorcier béni qui a réalisé ce chef-d'œuvre a réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à obtenir qu'une fée et une nymphe lui donnent une mèche de leurs cheveux, qu'il a ensuite placé dans cette baguette. Ce sont elles qui ont choisit le bois adéquat pour contenir leurs cheveux. Une baguette puissante, cela va sans dire, tout particulièrement pour les illusionnistes.

Quand Harry s'avança, le vieil homme prit ses mesures, et le dévisagea un long moment. Machinalement, Harry rabattît ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Il entendit Ollivander marmonner quelque chose mais ne parvint à en saisir le sens avec précision.

Quelque chose à propos d'une baguette en bois de saule et d'une baguette d'acajou...

Il lui fit essayer plusieurs baguettes, pour le plus grand malheur de l'ameublement et de la décoration de la pièce, mais ne parut pas autrement surpris en voyant les échecs se succéder. Ollivander soupira, et fit réapparaître l'étrange malle noire d'où il avait tiré la baguette d'Hermione et celle de Ginny. Il en sortit une longue boîte noire couverte de poussière avant de regarder intensément Harry.

-Voila, une combinaison particulièrement originale, inhabituelle même : bois de houx et plume de phénix. L'une des rares baguettes en bois de houx qui existe, c'est un bois peu utilisé. Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, facile à manier et très souple.

A peine la baguette toucha sa main, Harry sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans ses doigts.

D'un léger mouvement de la main, il tira une gerbe rouge et or qui se déplaça dans la pièce, traçant une spirale avant d'imploser.

-Intéressant! S'exclama Ollivander. Vraiment fascinant... Saviez-vous, jeune Harry, que ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit la baguette, mais la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Le phénix qui a donné sa plume à cette baguette, n'en a donné qu'une seule autre. Trente-trois centimètres soixante-quinze, bois d'if, puissante baguette. N'est-il pas amusant de constater que la baguette qui vous a choisi pour maître est la sœur de celle qui vous a fait la cicatrice que vous tentez de dissimuler sous vos cheveux?

Harry recula, troublé, et Severus Snape s'interposa entre lui et Ollivander.

-Prenez votre baguette et retournez dans votre chambre! ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Harry n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

-Merci de vous être déplacé, M.Ollivander, c'est Remus qui s'occupera de vous régler la note, comme de coutume.

Le vieil homme rangea ses malles en quelques sorts, et s'inclina poliment devant Snape.

-Ce fut un plaisir Severus, comme toujours. De plus, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à fournir des Weasley en baguettes! répondit-il.

Snape ne manqua pas de froncer les sourcils à cette remarque, ce qui fit rire doucement le sorcier.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte, Severus? Enfin, enfin, une bonne chose que la lignée ne se soit pas éteinte comme nous le craignons! Pauvre Molly, pauvre Arthur, je me souviens encore du jour où ils étaient venus chercher leur baguette chez moi... Et Harry! Qui aurait pu penser que je tomberais sur le dernier des Potter, le fils de James et Lily, dans un tel endroit! Je suppose que Monsieur Black est ravi. Un garçon extraordinaire, sans aucun doute!

-J'espère que vous comprendrez, M.Ollivander, que nous attendons de vous la plus grande discrétion, dit calmement Snape.

Le vieux sorcier eut un léger sourire.

-Bien entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis partisan de laisser le Destin faire les choses à sa guise. Et nul doute qu'il ne tardera pas à s'intéresser à ces jeunes gens, s'il n'a pas déjà commencé...

Severus ne répondit pas, mais le vieil homme n'attendait pas de réponse, parlant plus à lui-même qu'à l'autre sorcier. Il prit congé, et disparut par la cheminée dans un craquement d'étincelles.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était hâté de rejoindre sa chambre et resta longtemps étendu sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, sans vraiment le voir. Il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

¤¤¤

Quelqu'un frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, et Hermione entra. Elle eut un sourire attendrit en trouvant son ami profondément endormi, tout habillé sur son lit. Harry avait la capacité de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, même si elle n'était pas convaincue que ce soit véritablement qualifiable de capacité...

Elle s'approcha, et secoua le brun jusqu'à ce ses yeux papillonnent.

-Mione? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

La jeune sorcière roula des yeux. Elle portait une robe de soie bronze sans manches s'arrêtant juste au-dessous de ses genoux qui projetait de chatoyants reflets à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon soigné d'où s'échappaient malgré elle des mèches indomptables et elle s'était maquillée, soulignant ses yeux de brun, pailletant légèrement son visage, un rapide coup de gloss sur les lèvres. Pour seul bijou, deux petites roses en or ornaient ses oreilles.

-Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi Harry! La nuit est tombée depuis plus d'une heure et les maisons commencent à se remplir. Il serait temps que tu viennes.

Harry s'étira et bailla longuement avant de se redresser sur le lit, les muscles douloureusement ankylosés.

-D'accord, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive.

-Vas-y vite alors, je te sors une tenue. Et n'oublie pas de mettre tes lentilles! Tu es adorable avec tes lunettes mais ça cache tes yeux, qui sont certainement ton plus grand atout!

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, une fois qu'il y fut entré, Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle en retira un pantalon de velours noir côtelé, un polo en cachemire vert bouteille très près du corps et une veste dans le même velours noir côtelé que son pantalon. Ce serait parfait, et n'en montrait pas trop, Harry serait absolument craquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun sortit de la douche, enveloppé dans un peignoir blanc, ses cheveux encore pleins d'eau, et regarda la tenue que lui avait choisi son amie.

-Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ça dans mon armoire, avoua t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Harry, je t'adore tu sais, mais je dois admettre que tu n'as absolument aucun sens du style en ce qui concerne les vêtements. A chaque fois que je te vois, c'est comme si tu avais enfilé les premiers trucs qui te sont passés sous la main.

Harry se retint de lui dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose, il n'avait pas le sens du style, ce n'était pas son truc. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de vêtements exceptionnels pour être remarqué.

Il enfila les vêtements et Hermione souligna ses yeux verts de khôl. Elle recula pour admirer son oeuvre et offrit un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu es super, Harry.

-Merci, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, tu n'es pas mal non plus!

-Et devine la nouvelle : les jumeaux viennent d'être intégrés au cercle des Roses!

-Vraiment?! ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Je suis presque sûr que d'ici une semaine, ils connaîtront tout le monde et seront aussi à l'aise que s'ils étaient là depuis toujours!

-Oui, ils s'adaptent vraiment vite et savent se rendrent populaire. Je dois reconnaître que les jumeaux avaient raison : la moitié des clients les choisissent justement parce qu'ils sont jumeaux. C'est un fantasme très répandu... Et comme en plus ils sont loin d'être laid...

-On dirait que Snape va rentabiliser notre achat plus rapidement que prévu!

Hermione hocha la tête et saisit Harry par la manche.

-Allez viens maintenant, il est temps d'aller bosser, sinon les jumeaux seront les seuls à s'enrichir et nous resterons sur la paille!

Harry éclata de rire et suivit Hermione, dévalant les escaliers vers le premier étage, croisant quelques-autres prostitués au passage.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite le grand salon dévolu au cercle des Roses. A l'intérieur de la grande salle bien éclairée, de nombreux jeunes gens faisaient la conversation à de riches clients de tous âges et tous sexes. Si le client avait fait un choix, il s'installait dans l'un des canapés de la pièce avec la personne en question pour poursuivre la conversation, ou s'installait entre amis avec plusieurs prostitués. Les serviteurs faisaient en permanence le service de boissons et de mets variés.

Le travail des membres du cercle des Roses ne se limitait pas à coucher avec le client, au contraire, ce n'était qu'une de ses fonctions. Avant tout autre chose, il devait divertir. La maison était célèbre, et très populaire chez la jeune et riche population parisienne.

Il n'était pas rare que certains clients viennent entre amis, et qu'ils ne couchent pas avec l'un ou l'une des prostitués, préférant se contenter de passer une bonne soirée. Ils payaient ce qu'il mangeait, buvaient, ainsi que les consommations des jeunes gens dont ils demandaient la compagnie, et plus ils passaient de temps avec eux, plus le tarif augmentait. Bien sûr, s'il y avait des baisers, des caresses, ou tout autre forme d'échange sexuel entre le client et le prostitué, les tarifs augmentaient, même s'il n'avait pas demandé de chambre.

C'était à eux de faire en sorte que le client passe par leur chambre, car plus le client dépensait, plus ils gagnaient à la fin.

Harry et Hermione étaient rapidement devenus très populaires auprès d'un certain nombre de clients, surtout les groupes de jeunes gens. Hermione avait une conversation fluide et intelligente, bien qu'elle se retienne souvent d'aborder des sujets trop complexes pour ne pas ennuyer ses clients. Harry était très charismatique, connaissait les nouveautés à la mode chez ses clients et sa conversation vive et ironique était appréciée.

Etrangement, le fait qu'Harry et Hermione soient amis attirait les clients, qui aimaient les prendre ensemble à leur table, et, parfois, dans leur lit. L'espèce de respect avec lequel les traitaient leurs clients, y compris au lit, avait été une des agréables surprises qu'ils avaient eues en commençant à travailler à l'Orchidée.

Il y avait toujours des clients vulgaires et parfois brutaux, mais s'ils commençaient à devenir trop vindicatifs à l'égard de l'un d'entre eux, un des serviteurs avait tôt fait de prévenir Mme Pomfresh pour remettre de l'ordre et éviter que la situation ne dérape. La petite femme savait se montrer très convaincante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Et si jamais un des patrons de la maison se trouvait obligé d'intervenir en personne, le client était définitivement mis à la porte.

Les règles étaient strictes, c'était la condition pour que l'Orchidée ne soit pas seulement une maison close, ou un vulgaire bordel. Les règles les plus sévères concernaient les sorciers. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pensé de prime abord, les sorciers n'étaient pas rares dans la maison, tant chez les prostitués et les hôtes que chez les clients, mais l'usage de la magie était formellement interdit en présence d'un moldu. En revanche, si en privé, un client sorcier souhaitait utiliser la magie avec un prostitué également sorcier, c'était autorisé, mais avec beaucoup de précautions. Quels que soient leur richesse et leur pouvoir, il était absolument interdit aux clients sorciers d'utiliser la magie sur les prostitués moldus de la maison.

Hermione et Harry étaient particulièrement populaire chez les sorciers.

Quand ils leur expliquaient qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore beaucoup de choses à la magie, ayant récemment découvert leur condition de sorciers, leurs clients étaient honnêtement surpris.

L'un d'eux, un jeune et sympathique sorcier marocain, leur avait expliqué que leur aura magique était vive, et que celle de Harry était vraiment originale, ce qui laissait croire qu'ils étaient des sorciers de haut niveau. Il leur avait même montré, dans l'intimité de la chambre, quelques tours de magie.

Théodore leur indiqua discrètement de ne pas trop se fier aux clients sorciers et de surtout ne jamais rien attendre d'eux.

D'après lui, les clients sorciers étaient comme les journalistes : peut importe depuis combien de temps tu les connais, tu ne peux jamais leur faire confiance. Et il savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il était lui-même sorcier. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus incompatible entre les prostitués et les sorciers qu'avec les clients moldu. Question de culture, selon Théo.

Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un petit groupe de jeunes sorciers ne les attirent à leur table. Deux garçons et une fille, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années. Ce soir, il y avait un nouveau venu à leur table qui attira immédiatement le regard de Harry. Le jeune homme était particulièrement beau; grand, un corps à se damner, jeune, solide et musclé, des cheveux bruns, un visage de jeune dieu grec.

-Harry, Hermione, nous espérions bien vous voir ce soir! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme.

Millicent était une femme aux courts cheveux noirs. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, mais son visage intelligent était plein de charme. D'immenses yeux noirs ornaient son visage, sa peau était translucide, sa bouche mince et bien dessinée, quoiqu'un peu grande, et elle portait une élégante robe noire, courte et bien coupée. Hermione remarqua les magnifiques bijoux ouvragés qui paraient les poignets et le cou de Millicent.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, dit un autre jeune homme. Nous avons réussi à traîner Cédric Digori au cercle des Roses! Lui qui d'habitude ne décoince pas du cercle des Violettes...

Olivier Dubois était un amant régulier de Harry, et il laissa glisser son regard brun sur le corps du jeune homme un peu plus longuement qu'il ne le fallait. Harry sentit ses joues se colorer alors qu'il s'installait entre Hermione et Millicent.

Olivier n'avait certes pas la beauté de Cédric, mais il était beau garçon, agréable et loin d'être un amant empoté.

Zacharias Smith leur offrit un verre. Bien que très orgueilleux et assez insupportable de prime abord, il savait rire de lui-même et se montrer charmant. Il était séduit par l'intelligence d'Hermione, et avait fait plusieurs détours par sa chambre, mais, à la surprise générale, y comprit la sienne, il s'était actuellement entiché de Luna.

Hermione s'assit, offrant un sourire charmant à Cédric. Elle n'était pas folle au point de rater l'occasion d'attirer un homme tel que Cédric Digori dans son lit! Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était actuellement dans les filets de Cho Chang, et bien qu'elle n'aie pas l'éclatante beauté de l'Asiatique, elle avait d'autres atouts. Et l'idée de le prendre à Cho avait quelque chose d'excitant!

-Notre conversation vous déplaît-elle messires? Ou bien les charmes des Violettes sont-ils si envoûtants? demanda t-elle.

Cédric rougit légèrement, Millicent, Olivier et Zacharias éclatant de rire.

-Non mademoiselle, Zacharias m'a toujours parlé de votre conversation en des termes élogieux, et je sais combien mon ami se montre difficile, mais quelque chose me retenait chez les Violettes, une jeune femme merveilleuse.

Hermione réprima une grimace et Harry plongea dans sa coupe de champagne afin de se donner contenance. Cho Chang?! Merveilleuse?! Elle avait dû aspirer le cerveau de ce pauvre garçon oui! Millicent haussa un sourcil clairement dubitatif, Olivier leva les yeux au ciel et Zacharias émit raclement de gorge significatif.

-Aussi merveilleuse qu'un nid de frelons, oui! Grogna-t-il en commandant un plateau de petits fours d'un geste de la main.

Cédric donna un violent coup dans les côtes de son ami qui manqua de renverser sa coupe de champagne, et Harry dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Mais, reprit Cédric en ignorant délibérément l'attitude de ses amis et en se tournant vers Harry, il semble que le cercle des Roses ne manque pas de surprises.

Harry, amusé, offrit un sourire de chat au jeune client.

-Bonnes, j'espère.

Hermione soupira. Elle pouvait faire une croix sur le beau Cédric Digori pour ce soir : Harry venait de passer en mode prédateur, c'était foutu, le beau gosse était grillé. Quand Harry décidait qu'il voulait quelques chose, il finissait généralement par l'obtenir.

-Très bonnes même. En fait, je pensais sincèrement passer une mauvaise soirée, mais je vois avec plaisir que je m'étais trompé.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque deux silhouettes familières passèrent les portes de la salle.

-Regardez qui nous avons là! leur souffla Millicent. N'est-ce pas ce cher Draco Lucius Malfoy?! Dieu, moi qui pensais que son noble cul béni ne connaissait point ce genre d'endroit!

-Sans doute est-ce parce qu'il est accompagné de ce bon vieux Blaise, dit Olivier en remplissant leurs verres derechef. S'il n'avait pas la lourde tâche d'être le meilleur ami de notre petit prince, il serait vraiment un type très fréquentable.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et le choc.

A l'entrée du salon nocturne du cercle des Roses se tenaient, plus beaux et plus magnifiquement vêtus que dans leurs souvenirs, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

-Vous les connaissez?! interrogea Hermione en se penchant vers eux.

Zacharias ricana.

-Qui ne les connaît pas?! Draco Malfoy est l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes famille de sorciers de sang-pur britanniques. Particulièrement dogmatique et franchement arriéré, si vous voulez mon avis, mais je suppose que c'est le sang bleu qui veut ça.

-Quant à Blaise Zabini, il vient d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur d'origine indienne, continua Zacharias. Richissime, cela va sans dire, et puissant, mais moins que les Malfoy, et nettement moins coincé! Je me demande ce qu'il trouve à Draco. D'accord, il est sexy à en mourir, mais il est fermement opposé aux relations homosexuelles, le pauvre garçon!

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd! affirma Olivier en plantant son regard dans celui de Harry qui lui sourit, flatté.

Cédric remarqua le jeu entre Harry et Olivier.

-Avec un tel partenaire, je veux bien te croire Olivier, et, si tu permets, je t'emprunterai Harry pour la soirée.

Olivier eut l'air déçu.

-Oooooh voyez-vous ça! minauda Millicent. J'ai vraiment eu raison de t'emmener ici, Cédric! Pas que j'aie quoi que ce soit contre cette pauvre Cho Chang, mais Harry est tout de même nettement mieux : non seulement il est à croquer, mais il a un cerveau et en plus c'est un sorcier digne d'intérêt.

Harry, de son côté, essayait d'oublier le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Draco Malfoy et ses inoubliables yeux gris perle passer les portes du salon. De toutes ses forces, il essaya de reporter son attention sur Cédric. Il avait aisément remarqué le trouble d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait reconnu leurs vieilles connaissances, bien que pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui, elle paraisse parfaitement sereine. Même jusqu'à présent, elle avait échappé à un interrogatoire, il faudrait qu'il envisage sérieusement de lui demander ce qui c'était passé entre elle et le bel indien.

Tout allait remarquablement bien jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise celui du blond fixé sur lui.

¤¤¤

Blaise et Draco étaient à Paris depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et bien que Draco ne soit plus aussi désagréable que dans les premiers temps, Blaise était loin d'avoir retrouvé le compagnon aimable que le blond savait être lorsqu'il était loin de ses parents. Même si, concrètement, Lucius Malfoy était constamment en voyage d'affaire, sa présence était si imprégnée au manoir que Draco n'avait jamais su se libérer de son influence.

Draco et Blaise étaient amis depuis l'école. Déjà à l'époque, il avait été très dur d'approcher Draco et de gagner son amitié, mais Blaise y était parvenu. Il savait être particulièrement têtu lorsqu'il le souhaitait, une qualité que les Serpentars partageaient souvent avec les Griffondors, même si les deux partis concernés préféraient avaler de l'huile de foi de morue que de le reconnaître.

Blaise ne voulait pas se donner trop de crédit, mais il était presque certain que son amitié avec Draco avait permis à son ami de prendre doucement son indépendance par rapport à la façon de penser de son père et, même s'il était encore sous sa coupe aujourd'hui, il était bien plus _lui_ qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé. Et Blaise travaillait encore à le faire progresser, à le sortir de la prison mentale dans laquelle son éducation patriarcale l'avait enfermé.

Et c'est là qu'intervenait le jeune Emeraude.

Le désir et l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur Draco avaient profondément chamboulé ce dernier, et Blaise ne savait avec précision si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le fait était que ça allait dans son sens, bien qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné Draco d'avoir ce genre de penchant. Lui-même était bisexuel, et Draco le savait. Même s'il n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec cet aspect de sa personnalité, Draco l'avait accepté.

Draco avait été proprement odieux en revenant sur la capitale française, mais Blaise n'avait pas émit le moindre commentaire. Il imaginait sans peine combien son ami devait être bouleversé; il s'était lui aussi senti très mal lorsqu'il avait été attiré par un garçon pour la première fois. Il s'en était quasiment rendu malade, et les mots _anormal_, _monstre_, et _malsain_ avaient tourné dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet dans la glace.

Dieu merci ça lui avait passé.

Pour Draco, vu son éducation, ce devait être pire, et Emeraude avait finalement eu de la chance de ne pas être à la disposition du blond durant sa crise identitaire. Blaise, connaissant le blond, savait qu'il aurait pu être violent, très violent, envers celui qu'il jugeait responsable de son état.

Blaise avait mis ces quelques semaines à profit pour aider son ami à accepter ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude, non sans difficultés : crises de rage, meubles brisés et fortes fréquentations des maisons closes. La totale!

D'un autre côté, gérer Draco lui avait permis d'éviter de trop penser à la jeune amie d'Emeraude. Malgré lui, Blaise n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de revenir souvent sur la jeune fille. Quelque chose en elle l'avait profondément touché, et même s'il était bien plus ouvert d'esprit que le blond, il savait pertinemment que tomber amoureux d'une prostituée était la dernière chose à faire. Sa famille était plus ouverte que celle de Draco, oui, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il en était presque venu à souhaiter ne jamais la revoir, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde.

Draco avait fait des progrès. Oh, il était encore loin d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée d'être attiré par le corps d'un autre homme, mais il n'avait plus de violente crise de rejet. Blaise n'avait pas encore essayé de le pousser à avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme, c'était trop tôt, mais l'idée était certainement présente, consciemment ou non, dans l'esprit du blond.

C'est Draco qui avait suggéré qu'ils retournent à l'Orchidée.

Ils avaient tous deux apprécié la maison close au concept original, et surtout, c'était la seule maison close à leur connaissance qui mélangeait les prostitués sorciers et moldus, amenant les clients des deux mondes à se rencontrer. Le système des cercles qui régissait la maison était nouveau, et très apprécié, ouvrant les portes de l'Orchidée à une autre clientèle, ne se limitant plus au client en quête de sexe.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'homme aux yeux bleus nuit qui les accueillit, mais un homme plus petit, à la beauté moins évidente que l'autre mais doté d'étranges yeux dorés. Ses vêtements étaient simples mais d'excellente qualité. Percevant l'hésitation de Draco, l'homme leur proposa d'aller au salon au premier étage, où ils pourraient boire et manger tout en regardant les hôtes de la maison, et faire leur choix si le cœur leur en disait.

Pour la première fois, Blaise et Draco montèrent les marches vers l'étage des Roses et entrèrent dans le salon. Il furent surpris au-delà des mots par le décor moderne, au goût parfait, de la pièce, très éloigné de l'apparence parfois vieillotte ou kitch de certaines maisons closes, ainsi que par le monde qui se trouvait rassemblé dans le vaste endroit et par la musique dansante et les lumières aveuglantes qui inondaient la salle.

Plusieurs appartements avaient dû être détruits pour créer cette salle de la taille d'un petit entrepôt où se trouvaient harmonieusement disposés un bar, une piste de danse, des tables basses et des canapés où se retrouvaient des amis, des couples et des hôtes. Pour un peu, Blaise aurait cru qu'ils étaient entrés dans un club huppé de la capitale.

Des clients de tous âges étaient attablés, entourés de jeunes gens superbes, mais une large majorité de jeunes personnes se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Il remarqua deux rouquins particulièrement bien faits de leur personne, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, entourés un petit groupe d'admirateurs.

_« Des jumeaux?! Intéressant... »_

Blaise allait proposer à Draco d'aller prendre un gin au bar lorsqu'il sentit son ami se raidir.

-Blaise, est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois? demanda le blond d'une voix fébrile.

Perplexe, Blaise regarda son ami et, voyant son regard gris fixé avec une intensité rare sur l'une des tables, suivit son regard. Un mélange de stupéfaction, d'incrédulité et joie le parcourut lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées, non sans remarquer que ses souvenirs étaient bien loin de la réalité. Elle était plus jolie qu'il ne l'avait vue ce soir.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua deux yeux vert émeraude difficilement oubliables à la même table que la belle et comprit la cause du choc de Draco.

-C'est Emeraude, dit-il, et son amie, bien que je ne parvienne pas à me souvenir de son nom. Que diable font-ils ici?! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont rapidement montés en grade! Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être restés bien longtemps dans le cercle des Violettes.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa voix trop hachée, et tenta de toutes ses forces de reprendre contenance. Il posa une main sur l'avant bras de Draco, espérant l'empêcher de commettre une erreur. Comme se précipiter vers la table et plaquer le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche, par exemple.

-Et regarde avec qui ils sont! grogna le blond d'une voix rageuse. Merlin! Les dernières personnes que je souhaitais voir ici!

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Blaise reconnut avec étonnement les personnes en compagnie des deux prostitués.

-Olivier Dubois, Zacharias Smith, Cédric Digori et Millicent Bulstrode! murmura t-il. Qui aurait cru que nous fréquenterions les même endroits!

-Et surtout, grinça Draco, depuis quand Digori a-t-il viré sa cuti Je le croyais coincé dans les griffes de cette putain asiatique que j'avais pris...

-Visiblement, il a passé le cap, et en mieux, ce garçon est plus beau que jamais!

Draco marmonna ce qui semblait être une série d'insultes. Il détestait Cédric Digori. Non seulement le garçon de trois ans son aîné était d'une beauté qui éclipsait presque la sienne mais surtout, c'était le seul attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui lui ai jamais fait vivre l'humiliation de le vaincre. Vaincu par un Poufsouffle! Il avait bien cru ne jamais s'en remettre.

Et voilà qu'il le retrouvait en train de faire ostensiblement du charme aux yeux émeraude qui n'avaient cessé de l'obséder. Pire encore, le jeune garçon au yeux vert n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée d'amener Digori dans son lit. Il lui souriait, et ses grands yeux légèrement plissés lui donnaient une mine de chat prêt à dévorer une souris. Souris qui n'opposerait vraisemblablement pas une grande résistance...

Son regard vert croisa celui de Draco pendant quelques secondes et le blond retint son souffle.

Mais le brun détourna le regard et recommença à converser avec ses clients en l'ignorant complètement.

Une vague de haine parcourut Draco, qui la contint comme il put, se retenant de se ruer sur le prostitué.

-Allez, viens, dit alors Blaise, allons prendre un gin au bar, histoire de nous calmer un peu.

L'idée était séduisante et il suivit Blaise au bar où ils commencèrent à boire.

Plus tard -Draco était bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé exactement, pas plus qu'il ne savait combien de verres de gin et de tequila il avait avalé- plus tard donc, il se tourna pour jeter un énième coup d'œil à la table où se trouvait les yeux émeraude.

Il faillit s'écrouler pitoyablement de l'élégant tabouret sur lequel il était assis -ce qui en soit indiquait que quelque soit le nombre de verres qu'il avait commandé, c'était plus qu'il n'en supportait- lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les yeux émeraude et le bellâtre Digori avaient disparu. Disparu! La pouasse!

Il les aperçut finalement, qui quittaient la salle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non! Il était hors de question que ce fichu Digori aie le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec yeux verts sous prétexte qu'il était plus à l'aise que lui avec les choix de son pénis! Il se leva et décida de les suivre sans tenir compte de la faible protestation de Blaise. Sacré Blaise! Il devait être moitié aussi ivre que lui, et Draco lui laissait le plaisir de régler la note. Après tout, c'était sa faute! Qui avait eu l'idée d'aller au bar!

Draco traversa la salle et suivit les deux hommes dans le long couloir sans fenêtres qui menait aux chambres.

Les voyant s'arrêter devant l'une des portes, il accéléra le pas. Ils allaient entrer dans la chambre lorsque Draco poussa brutalement Cédric sur le côté avant de pousser Harry dans la chambre.

-Tu m'excuseras Digori, j'ai deux ou trois choses à régler avec le jeune homme, dit-il aigrement avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre à son tour et d'en fermer la porte.

Par mesure de précaution, il poussa le verrou et y jeta un rapide sortilège, histoire que même si l'envie lui prenait d'utiliser sa baguette, ce bon vieux Digori reste là où était sa place : dehors.

-Non mais vous êtes malade?! s'écria le jeune homme aux yeux verts derrière lui.

Et un sort d'insonorisation pour la route! Draco inspira profondément, avant de se retourner vers le petit brun, à la limite de l'hystérie. Les beaux yeux émeraude le foudroyaient.

-Ca vous prend souvent de venir foutre en l'air le travail des gens?! continuait le brun en balançant sa veste noire sur le lit d'un geste rageur.

-Parce que vous appelez ça un travail? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco avec dédain.

Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur du brun et un vase vint se projeter à quelques centimètres de la tête du blond.

-Eh! Doucement!

-Non seulement vous violez les règles de fonctionnement de la maison mais en plus vous vous permettez de venir m'insulter?! Il faut peut-être que je vous aide à trouver la porte?!

-Vous êtes un sorcier?! demanda Draco, incrédule, qui remarqua pour la première fois l'aura magique du garçon.

Plus la peine qu'il se demande pourquoi sa magie réagissait tellement en présence du jeune homme! Celui-ci roula des yeux, visiblement outré par l'attitude du blond.

-Non je m'entraîne à la télékinésie! Evidemment que je suis un sorcier pauvre cloche!

-Non mais restez poli! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez!

-Et je m'en contrefiche monsieur Draco Malfoy! Vous pouvez être l'équivalent du prince d'Angleterre dans le monde sorcier que ça ne changerait rien : ici, vous respectez les règles de la maison ou vous sortez! Compris?! Et maintenant vous allez me laisser avec mon client!

-Mais bien sûr!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bon Dieu?!

-J'en sais rien...

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et se contemplèrent sans un mot.

Harry regarda les longues jambes, les hanches étroites, les mains délicates aux longs doigts mince, la gorge blanche ou la pomme d'Adam palpitait légèrement, les cheveux blond argenté souples et parfaitement disciplinés. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage du blond. Anguleux, pommettes hautes, menton en pointe, incroyables yeux gris perle, nez parfaitement droit, et une bouche aux lèvres fines, charnues, avec une lèvre supérieure bien dessinée, ourlée. Il se dégageait de lui une aura d'ordre qui donna à Harry envie de le mettre sans dessus dessous. Malgré lui, le blond l'attirait, et, soudainement, ce n'était plus un aristocrate blond et trop sûr de lui qu'il avait devant lui, mais un jeune sorcier hésitant, troublé, vulnérable.

Il regardait Draco, et Draco le regardait. Et il aimait ce qu'il voyait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait ça. Le brun faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, il était mince, pas de seins, un corps anguleux, pas de courbes, et pourtant, l'attrait de ce corps sur lui était fort, puissant, étourdissant même! Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais sa gorge restait sèche. Il se sentait ivre, et sans doute l'était-il un peu, son sang battait vigoureusement contre ses tempes, il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'arrivait qu'à regarder fixement le brun, ne percevant plus rien que cette chaleur, cette attraction qui les attirait violemment l'un vers l'autre.

L'atmosphère était saturée de magie, d'une tension sexuelle palpable.

Sans trop savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, Harry mordant, dévorant les lèvres de Draco qui lui répondit avec la même ferveur. Aucune tendresse dans leur échange, c'était brutal, puissant, un affrontement, un combat. Draco ne pensait plus clairement, ses sens et sa magie complètement intoxiqués par le brun, son goût, son odeur, la sensation presque insoutenable de son corps dur et indéniablement masculin plaqué contre le sien et, quelque part dans le flot chaotique de ses pensées, cette masculinité ne l'excitait que plus.

Interdit.

Tout allait très vite. Fébrilement, les mains d'Harry tirèrent la braguette de Draco, le manque d'air les obligeant finalement à se séparer l'espace de quelques secondes. Harry planta son regard vert dans les yeux gris perle du blond, notant avec une satisfaction toute nouvelle que les beaux yeux gris étaient voilés, assombris par le désir.

-Je pense que c'est une _très_ mauvaise idée, haleta malgré tout Draco.

-Une fellation n'est jamais une mauvaise idée, sourit Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux et de donner un premier coup de langue sur le gland du sexe à moitié dur du blond.

Draco allait répondre quand la sensation de la langue chaude du brun sur son sexe le coupa et il ne put que laisser échapper un bruyant gémissement en enfouissant ses mains dans les épais cheveux noirs. Il ferma les yeux, sûr de ne pouvoir soutenir la vision du brun dévorant son sexe sans éjaculer immédiatement.

Harry commença à le sucer, prenant lentement son gland entre ses lèvres, le sentant grossir et se durcir dans sa bouche. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches pâles, l'aine, désordonnant complètement les vêtements impeccables du blond avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Mais c'était la dernière chose à laquelle pensait Draco à ce moment. Il pouvait sentir ses genoux faiblir alors que la langue habile se mouvait sur son sexe dans un va-et-vient qui lui faisait perdre la tête, taquinant la fente, avalant les prémices de son plaisir.

Dieu, il était prêt à jurer que c'était la meilleure pipe qu'il ait jamais eue. En fait, il était prêt à jurer tout et n'importe quoi du moment que le brun n'arrête pas ce qu'il faisait, l'amenant sûrement vers l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie.

Harry était véritablement, indéniablement doué. Ses mains trouvèrent avec une facilité déconcertante les points sensibles du corps du blond, sur son bassin, ses hanches, et se glissèrent sur ses fesses avant de venir caresser ses testicules. L'une de ses mains glissa un peu plus loin, ses longs doigts effleurant l'entrée de Draco, pressant doucement, avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt en lui, étirant doucement ses chairs. Draco hoqueta, mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre commentaire, un deuxième doigt entra en lui et commença à aller et venir. Le blond sentit son corps se tendre, rapidement couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, l'air lui manqua et son regard chercha celui de Harry pour s'y ancrer.

-Qu'est-ce que... tenta-t-il, haletant, en sentant une vague de plaisir aigu traverser chaque fibre de son corps.

-Ca, blondinet, c'est ta prostate, souffla Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco gémit bruyamment, et se mordit sauvagement la lèvre dans l'espoir d'arrêter ses plaintes pendant que la langue du brun continuait son divin travail.

Harry aurait sourit s'il avait pu : même les hétéros les plus extrêmes aimaient sa façon de tailler les pipes, lorsqu'il enfonçait ses doigts en eux pendant qu'il les suçait; ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'homosexualité -pas mal de ses collègues féminines le faisaient également après tout- ce n'était qu'une question de plaisir. Et Harry savait donner ce plaisir, ses doigts massant la prostate du blond avec la même science qu'il mettait à le sucer. Il sentit le blond se tendre, et son sexe tressauta avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'orgasme. Harry avala autant qu'il le put et s'essuya la bouche avant de se redresser et d'embrasser Draco, qui goûta son propre goût dans la bouche du brun. Dérangeant, mais follement érotique.

Encore délicieusement groggy par son orgasme, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, les yeux mis-clos, le blond ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était rarement sentit aussi bien. Pourtant la délicieuse plénitude post-coïtale passée, il ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur avant de repousser brutalement le brun. Harry faillit protester, mais le mélange de surprise et d'effroi sur le visage de Draco l'arrêta.

-Je... tenta pitoyablement le blond, je... ne... pas...

Incapable de parler, il se remonta prestement son pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil éperdu sur Harry avant de déverrouiller la porte et de s'enfuir.

Encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer, Harry ferma magiquement la porte d'un geste de la main. Il refusait de penser à sa propre érection douloureusement tendue gênée par son pantalon. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait été excité de la sorte en faisant une fellation à un client! Il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la chambre et fut surpris par son reflet. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement réjouissante alors qu'il avait juste taillé une pipe à un client. Harry se sentit mal, troublé, légèrement nauséeux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il se laissa sommairement tomber sur le lit avec un soupir résigné.

Pour lui, la soirée était finie.

¤¤¤

**... Alors? Satisfait(es)?!**

**J'attends très impatiement TOUS vos commentaires sur ce chapitres lol, parce que non seulement il est important pour la suite de l'histoire, mais en plus je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Sinon, je ne déséspère pas ;-) : s'il y a des intéressé par des slash sur CSI Miami (Les experts Miami) faites moi signe lol (ou baladez vous sur mon profil!). J'ecris pour la communauté 30 baisers et d'autres sur livejournal donc si jamais il y en a que ça intéresse, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil ;-) ... et je vais bientôt ecrire des Sylar/Mohinder (fandom : Heroes) pour ceux que ça intéressent...**

**(j'ai le vague sentiment d'être toute seule loooool) ;-P**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu, et, pitié, un mot, une voyelle, un cri XD mais une review est toujours la bienvenue!!! (et ça motive l'auteur! Comprendre en message subliminale : pas de reviews, pas de prochain chapitre ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Mousson

**

* * *

**

Pour être honnête, je pense que le chapitre précédent était bien meilleur que celui-ci (et vlan on a déjà la moitié des lecteurs qui viennent de faire demi-tour XD), mais comme on dit sagemment : un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras! Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre de maison close (et oui, oui, tout arrive, sauf le messi!).

**C'est le genre de chapitre chiant, où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais où l'auteur (?) met en place certain élément de l'histoire... Whoa, ça fait vraiment sèrieux présenté comme ça! Bref, l'histoire prend un nouveau tour que je n'avais pas exactement prévus de la sorte au début, mais qui en fait c'est imposé (plus ou moins) à moi pendant l'ecriture (épique) de ce chapitre.**

**Bref, j'arrête là pour mon habituel blabla à peut près aussi passionant qu'un épisode de Derrick et qui n'intéresse probablement que moi.**

**Merci encore à Sinelune, ma (courageuse) bêta pour cette fic qui à l'art de se faire attendre (comme toutes mes fics d'ailleurs...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mousson...**

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

* * *

Blaise referma la lourde porte de métal ouvragée de son hôtel particulier et poussa un soupir de soulagement. A ses pieds se formait déjà une vaste flaque, et il avait la désagréable impression de s'être métamorphosé en énorme outre pleine d'eau. Ou en éponge... Dehors, la pluie tombait avec une force rare sur Paris depuis la nuit de la veille, et on parlait déjà de l'arrivée d'une tempête.

-Oh! Bonsoir Monsieur Zabini! Je vous débarrasse de votre manteau et de vos chaussures de suite! Peter est allé vous cherchez un tenue sèche.

-Merci Kitty! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, répondit-il en souriant gracieusement à la jeune fille avant de monter vers ses appartements.

Kitty était plus qu'une servante pour Blaise.

Il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle, mais ils partageaient une affection et une forme de respect mutuel qui faisait rire Draco. Kitty, de son vrai nom Catherine Grenier, était une jeune française qu'il avait prit à son service dès son installation en France, quelques années auparavant.

Elle n'était pas sorcière, mais, comme tout le monde dans la maisonnée, elle savait parfaitement qu'il était sorcier, et n'en éprouvait aucune peur. Kitty était une médium, une moldue ayant, pour des raisons inconnues, quelques pouvoir psychiques, et elle était venue d'elle-même se présenter à sa porte, annonçant qu'elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'une gouvernante pour son hôtel, et que malgré son jeune âge, elle savait qu'elle était capable non seulement d'assurer cette fonction, mais aussi de lui trouver un personnel parfaitement fiable et performant. Ce qu'elle avait accompli avec succès. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné sa chance ce jour-là!

Blaise pouvait non seulement leur faire confiance, mais en plus, il n'avait que très rarement eu à formuler les reproches. Il se sentait nettement mieux ici que dans le château de ses parents en Angleterre, mille fois mieux!

Kitty était la première médium qu'il avait rencontré dans sa courte vie.

Bien qu'informé de leur existence, ils étaient totalement bannis du monde magique en Angleterre depuis quelques siècles pour des raisons pour le moins obscures.

On ne savait pas bien ce qu'ils étaient, n'étant ni des sorciers ni de simple moldus, et toutes sortes de rumeurs plus délirantes les unes que les autres couraient sur eux, mais Blaise ne regrettait pas de ne pas en avoir tenu compte. Kitty était une petite fée, elle savait toujours quand il rentrait, savait parfois ce qu'il voulait avant lui mais surtout, elle avait réussi à se faire accepter par Draco, qui ne la traitait plus comme une inférieure moldue mais avec un minimum de respect. Un véritable miracle!

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il trouva, comme l'avait annoncé Kitty, un ensemble complet de vêtements secs et une serviette l'attendant sagement posé sur son lit.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides et les posa négligemment sur l'un des larges fauteuils, se sécha soigneusement avant de passer avec bonheur ses vêtements chauds et secs. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il remarqua une large enveloppe posée sur son bureau.

Un nœud familier noua son estomac.

Il recevait peu de courrier. Le plus généralement, il s'agissait de lettres concernant son travail, ou bien de lettres de Draco, mais un pressentiment lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa mère. Une lettre de sa mère était rarement bon signe.

Blaise pouvait qualifier ses relations avec ses parents de non-existantes depuis qu'il avait quitté (fuit) l'Angleterre pour rejoindre la France. Divergence politique. Une façon polie de dire que son père le ferait probablement écarteler sans arrière-pensées si leurs routes venaient à se croiser. Sa mère et lui avaient toujours été proches, mais elle avait toujours plié devant son mari.

Elle lui écrivait rarement, toujours en secret, et ses lettres n'étaient rien d'autre que la description d'une situation qui ne faisait que se détériorer.

Au diable le monde sorcier britannique! Il n'était plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de lui-même, une créature ignoble et malade. Oh, ce n'était pas nouveau; les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader bien avant sa naissance, mais il en avait pris conscience avec une acuité presque douloureuse lors de sa scolarisation à la prestigieuse école de sorciers anglaise, Poudlard.

Si l'architecture du lieu avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances, et même bien haut-dessus, il n'en avait pas été de même pour le reste . Aux yeux du monde sorcier, Dumbledore était le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu, mais il était surtout le plus accroché à sa fonction.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Blaise que les intentions de Dumbledore avaient sans doutes été bonnes, qu'il avait certainement fait tout ce qu'il avait faire _« pour le bien du monde sorcier et la sécurité des élèves »_, parce que _« cela devait être fait »_, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un menteur, un manipulateur, un stratège hors pair et qu'une part de Blaise ne pouvait s'empêchera de penser que son orgueil et son désir de contrôle avaient également joué un rôle dans les réformes qu'il avait mit en place. Lentement mais surement, profitant ouvertement de la faiblesse pathétique du gouvernement sorcier, il avait fait basculer les sorciers britanniques dans une peur viscérale de toutes les anciennes magies, en brandissant très haut la bannière de la redoutable magie noire comme ultime responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

Toutes les créatures magiques non-humaines, fées, elfes, loups-garous, centaures, vampires, dragons... étaient répertoriés et placés dans des réserves ou tout bonnement chassés et tués comme de simple animaux s'ils osaient résister, considérés comme inférieurs aux sorciers. Les anciennes magies, nécromancie, conjuration, invocations, illusionnisme... avait été bannies, jugées trop dangereuses, susceptibles de corrompre les sorciers, ou qualifiées de magie noire, et les derniers sorciers les pratiquant étaient chassés, enfermés, poussant les rescapés à s'exiler dans d'autres pays. Tous les savoirs de l'Ancien Monde avaient été perdus pour les nouvelles générations comme Blaise et Drago, qui n'en avaient reçu que des bribes grâce à leurs parents dont le savoir n'était déjà que ténu.

Bien sûr, toutes ces interdictions successives, cette privation violente faite aux sorciers d'une part de leur essence n'avait été possible que par l'émergence de Tom Marvolo Riddle, dit Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorcier Noir qui avait foulé la Terre depuis des siècles.

Ou, tout du moins, le plus mégalomane.

Loin d'être un idiot lui-même, Voldemort avait joué de la colère et de la frustration ressentie par de nombreux sorciers comme Dumbledore avait su jouer de leurs peurs, et il avait obtenu un franc succès. Notamment auprès de ses parents (de son père en fait), et de ceux de Draco, qui s'étaient rapidement ralliés à sa cause.

Résultat des courses, arrivé à l'âge adulte, Blaise s'était retrouvé face à un choix des plus désagréables : rejoindre le troupeau de moutons de Dumbledore, celui des faiblards du Gouvernement, ou celui de Voldemort. Le bon mégalo avec un sérieux complexe de Dieu, les incompétents ou le mégalo psychotique se prenant pour l'antéchrist.

Blaise avait fait son choix : la fuite! Et il ne l'avait pas regretté!

Sérieusement, rien ne l'avait retenu en Angleterre. Pas de petite amie (ou plutôt une pléiades de petites amies, ce qui était plutôt un des autres aspects positifs de la fuite), pas d'amis ne pouvant se déplacer (même si Draco continuait à jurer qu'il _détestait_ la France, il ne doutait pas que cela changerait sous peu), et surtout pas sa famille. Non, certainement pas sa famille...

La France n'avait absolument rien de commun avec l'Angleterre, comme si les sorciers français avaient mit un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas ressembler à leur voisins nordique, ou vice versa.

Bien entendu, les sorciers français avaient entendu parler de Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort, mais comme les deux sorciers limitaient leur conflit au Royaume-Uni, ils ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés plus que ça.

Il n'existait pas de gouvernement sorcier en France, pas de gouvernement clairement établi, mais un fonctionnement par clans, par conseil de sorciers et sur le respect des anciennes lois. La communauté sorcière française avait subit de nombreuses guerres, et était bien moins nombreuses que la communauté britannique mais Blaise, dès son installation, avait reçut la visite d'une sorcière envoyée par les différents clans et par les chefs de conseils pour lui expliquer que sa présence sur leur territoire ne leur posait aucun problème, du moment qu'il respectait leur lois. La sorcière envoyée lui avait semblé excessivement jeune, mais Blaise savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences en matière de magie. Elle pratiquait sans aucun doute les anciennes magies, et aurait pu se débarrasser de lui d'un claquement de doigt si elle l'avait souhaité.

Merlin en soit remercié, Kitty lui avait longuement enseigné les règles qui régissaient leur monde, lui évitant ainsi nombre de problèmes!

Il avait découvert l'Orchidée peu de temps après son arrivée, et en était un grand amateur depuis ce jour. Encore une fois, il devait remercier Kitty de lui en avoir parlé, lui affirmant que c'était la seule maison close à la fois sorcière et moldue, et qu'elle était tenue par des _« gens comme lui »,_ des britanniques ayant quitté le pays.

-Ils sont ici depuis bien plus longtemps que vous par contre! Cela fait près de dix-huit ans maintenant. De grands sorciers! La communauté les aime bien, et les a définitivement adoptés, même si leur travail est un peu... particulier, avait expliqué Kitty.

-Il n'y avait pas de maison close sorcière avant eux?

-Oh, il y en avait, bien sûr, mais pas de maison à la fois sorcière et moldue, le concept est vraiment original. Et nos maisons closes sorcières ne sont pas tenue par des hommes... Généralement des femmes, souvent des vampires, des vélanes, et même quelques succubes, à ma connaissance, peu de sorcières ont ce genre d'occupation ici.

-Des succubes et des vampires? Je croyais que les espèces étaient éteintes!

Kitty lui avait jeté un regard voilé, un peu condescendant avant de lui répondre.

-Hum, elles le sont presque en effet, mais contrairement à votre pays, le notre est toujours en contact proche avec eux. Nous les aidons autant que possible à survivre du moment qu'ils respectent les règles d'entente et ne se font pas remarquer. L'époque où ils pouvaient parcourir le monde à découvert et se nourrir d'humains sans soucis est définitivement révolue, mais les avoir comme alliés est toujours une bonne chose.

Bien sûr, Blaise avait été surpris, mais ce n'était là que l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait découvert en passant de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Il aurait adoré partager ses découvertes avec Draco, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris, lui faire voir tout ce qu'il avait vu, mais cela aurait été à l'encontre des règles. Draco n'était qu'un visiteur, il retournait toujours en Angleterre, et sa famille était proche, très proche de Lord Voldemort. Il était donc formellement interdit à Blaise de lui donner la moindre information sur la communauté magique et non humaine française, quelque soit la confiance qu'il avait en son ami.

Et même s'il adorait Draco, Blaise était assez objectif pour admettre qu'il n'était pas stable. Mais personne ayant eu Lucius Malfoy comme père n'aurait pu se vanter d'être stable. Draco était le fils unique d'un homme représentant l'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes famille de sang-pur au monde, et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant comme poids pesant sur ses épaules, s'ajoutait à cela l'allégeance non-officielle de Lucius Malfoy à Lord Voldemort, plaçant Draco dans une délicate situation de double jeu depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Narcissa Malfoy aimait son fils de toutes ses forces, mais elle n'avait pas plus réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de son mari que de celle de sa famille, alors pour ce qui était d'aider son fils ...

Depuis cette fameuse soirée à l'Orchidée, Draco n'avait pas été à prendre avec des pincettes! Draco avait toujours été difficile, mais Blaise était heureux de ne pas avoir été présent lorsque son ami était rentré ce soir-là. Draco avait littéralement explosé sa chambre, détruisant minutieusement la totalité du mobilier et était resté enfermé pendant les deux jours suivants. Lorsqu'il en était sorti le troisième jour, il avait rejoint Blaise dans le petit salon pour le petit déjeuner et n'avait dit qu'une seule phrase.

-Je crois que je suis attiré par les hommes.

Blaise s'était contenté d'un haussement de sourcil, et avait terminé son café noir sans un mot, doutant que Draco attende la moindre réponse. Le reste du déjeuner s'était déroulé dans un silence étrange, qui, sans être pesant, n'était pas le silence confortable qu'ils partageaient habituellement.

Honnêtement, la déclaration du blond ne l'avait pas surprit outre mesure.

Déjà à Poudlard, Blaise avait pensé que Draco pouvait être gay. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec son apparence physique, son goût pour l'art, les vêtements où sa propre bisexualité qui lui aurait donné des idées mais plutôt la façon dont toutes les relations de Draco avec les femmes s'étaient soldées par des échec plus ou moins monumentaux, et la façon dont son regard suivait parfois certains garçons. Ce qui l'avait surprit en revanche, c'était que Draco, finalement, l'ait admit de lui-même, à voix haute. Rien que pour ça, il aurait pu aller remercier chaudement _Harry_! Quoi qu'il ait fait au blond, cela avait été plus efficace que des années de conversation acharnée avec Blaise. Oh, bien sûr, il avait une petite idée de quelles _parties_ Harry avait travaillées, et tout autant qu'il aime son meilleur ami, Blaise n'était pas l'homme de la situation.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Draco n'avait pas revu _Harry_ depuis... et bien, depuis la soirée ou le joli brun avait vraisemblablement décidé de prendre les choses en mains (ou en bouche...), et c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Blaise ne connaissait pas directement le brun, mais il avait finalement appris son nom avec l'une de ses nouvelles favorites à L'Orchidée.

Depuis leur dernière visite commune, Blaise n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds au salon des Roses. Sa dernière confrontation avec la ravissante brunette -_Hermione_- l'avait profondément remué, et il sentait clairement qu'il était en danger. Il la connaissait à peine, et déjà elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui qui ne s'expliquait malheureusement pas par le fait qu'elle soit sorcière. Qu'elle soit une sorcière ne faisait que la rendre plus dangereuse, car plus attirante, et plus _compatible_ avec lui, et il regrettait souvent qu'elle ne soit pas une simple moldue. Il aurait été plus simple de se raisonner si elle avait été une simple humaine.

Il s'était donc tourné de nouveau vers le Cercle des Violettes, et y avait découvert celle qui était devenue sa nouvelle partenaire de jeu, et une précieuse informatrice. C'était une rousse à la beauté sauvage, au visage et corps d'elfes silvestre qui aurait pu voler son cœur avec une facilité déconcertante s'il n'avait pas été obsédé par la brunette. Ginny, car c'était là le nom de sa rouquine, lui avait rit au nez la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une chambre tous les deux. Ce qui n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait...

Elle lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle était déjà avec Hermione et Harry dans leur ancienne maison close, et qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnue!

-Pas que j'en sois particulièrement surprise, avait-t-elle ajouté. Généralement, Harry fait bien plus forte impression que moi! Quoique, dans ton cas, c'était plutôt Hermione qui semblait capter ton attention! avai-t-elle conclut avec un sourire en coin et une œillade moqueuse qui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait parfaitement saisit son personnage.

Ginny était intelligente, plus belle au sens classique du terme qu'Hermione, et son aura magique légèrement plus puissante, à tel point qu'il se demandait fréquemment ce qu'elle faisait encore dans le cercle des Violettes, mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait lui faire oublier Hermione. Et Ginny n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de l'aider à l'oublier. Au contraire, elle lui parlait d'elle, distillant des informations qu'il récoltait précieusement.

-Hermione, tu sais, la jolie brunette du cercle des roses qui te plait tellement, est de loin la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, lui avait avoué la rousse en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette après une soirée particulièrement acrobatique, en fait, elle est probablement un génie. Mais vu notre situation, elle n'a jamais réellement pu le montrer à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu quelqu'un que ça intéressait au Chat Noir... et même ici, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si les gens comme toi -sans offense- recherchaient quelqu'un capable de disserter sur e mc² avant une partie de jambe en l'air...

Blaise ne pouvait pas nier l'affirmation.

Aussi intelligente soit-elle, Hermione gâchait son potentiel ici. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas comme si dans sa situation, beaucoup d'autres voies s'ouvraient à elle... L'Orchydée était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Il avait appris à ne pas poser de question. Ginny parlait, mais elle ne répondait jamais aux questions. Elle ne lui disait jamais que ce qu'elle voulait, et il ne demandait pas d'où venait la cicatrice qui ornait sa hanche droite, ni celle au bas de sa nuque, et redoutait d'en trouver de semblables sur le corps d'Hermione s'il venait à poser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Ginny lui avait également parlé d'Emeraude, Harry pour elle, et indirectement de Draco.

Pour ce qu'il en savait à présent, Harry était probablement le sorcier le plus puissant de l'Orchydée, ce qui jouait sûrement un rôle dans l'attraction qu'éprouvait Draco pour lui. Leurs magies semblaient compatibles, ce qui risquait juste de rendre l'attraction de plus en plus forte, voire irrésistible mais cela avait également aidé son ami à accepter son attirance. Et dire que le brun ne maitrisait pas encore sa magie! Blaise n'osait songer à l'attrait et au pouvoir qu'il possèderait sur les sorciers s'il apprenait à en jouer! Nul doute qu'il deviendrait l'un des prostitués les plus populaires de France, voir d'Europe.

Déjà, Blaise avait pu voir que de plus en plus de jeunes britanniques s'offraient des escapades libératrices hors du pays; Milicent, Cedric, Olivier et bien d'autres se réunissaient à l'étranger alors même qu'ils appartenaient à des camps opposés au pays. Peut-être les choses étaient-elles en train de changer...

Blaise soupira lourdement, son regarde se reportant sur le papier blanc sur lequel s'étendait l'écriture nerveuse de sa mère. Se laissant tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau, il inspira profondément, et il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

-Je vais lui arracher les yeux, brûler ses horribles cheveux orange, lui ouvrir le ventre et redécorer ma chambre de ses entrailles...

Bill haussa un sourcil intrigué en percevant des morceaux du monologue peu engageant d'une Cho hystérique qui avançait d'un pas furibond en direction de ses appartements, suivie par son habituelle cour de suivantes. La « drama queen » du cercle des roses avait apparemment été mise hors d'elle. Pas que ce soit terriblement dur d'offenser la _princesse_, en fait, Bill avait calculé que la demoiselle leur faisait au minimum une scène par semaine, dont la violence et l'intérêt était variable.

Il n'avait pas encore eu personnellement affaire à la furie, leurs clients étant généralement totalement différents, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle prenne un jour conscience de son existence. A vrai dire, il ne la portait absolument pas dans son cœur, vu la façon odieuse dont elle s'était comportée vis à vis d'Harry et Hermione, mais à présent que les deux adolescents étaient passés dans le cercle des Roses, ils étaient à l'abri des colères de l'asiatique, et Bill n'avait plus prêté la moindre attention à la cheftaine du Cercle des Violettes.

Il haussa les épaules, s'interrogeant néanmoins sur l'origine de cette nouvelle crise tout en continuant sa route vers la salle commune du cercle.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il la trouva en état d'effervescence.

-Bill! Grâce au ciel tu es en un seul morceau! s'exclama Seamus en le voyant entrer. Je suppose que tu as croisé notre insupportable petite reine en venant. Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un cette fois!

-Que s'est-il encore passé?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas réellement. Elle était déjà hors d'elle quand je suis arrivé, mais cette fois elle en avait contre Ginny.

-Ginny?! s'inquiéta automatiquement Bill. Qu'est-ce que cette folle furieuse avait contre Ginny?!

-Elle avait que cette espèce de garce mégalo ne supportait pas que je lui aie piqué des clients!

Sa petite sœur semblait sortir d'une bagarre de comptoir, ses vêtements, un jean moulant noir, une chemise blanche et d'un veston d'homme noir aussi désorganisés que ses cheveux roux. Les mains fermement campées sur les hanches, elle était vraisemblablement d'une aussi charmante humeur que l'asiatique. Mais si elle mesurait à peine un mètre soixante, Ginny était bien plus dangereuse que Cho, et cette dernière en avait sans doute fait les frais.

-Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que tu as fait ça? demanda Bill.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça?! s'offusqua Ginny. Grand Dieu Bill, je ne suis pas allée les chercher dans son lit ses foutus clients! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux s'ils ont décidés de s'intéresser à moi? J'allais pas refuser poliment une telle rentrée d'argent juste parce qu'ils faisaient partie du harem de _« Madame »_. On ne va quand même pas leur reprocher d'avoir du goût! Et honnêtement, je m'en serais bien passée! Les trois-quarts ne savaient même pas se servir de leur queue! Sincèrement, c'est de l'humanitaire de s'occuper de cas pareils!

Bill cilla. Dieu! Sa petite sœur pouvait parfois être crue, lui rappelant durement que malgré ses seize ans, elle n'était plus une enfant depuis trop longtemps.

-Certes, mais maintenant, tu vas te retrouver avec un sérieux problème aux fesses! remarqua Seamus. Cette fille est une garce, et pas la moitié d'une. Elle va faire de ta vie un enfer.

-Arf, elle ne peut pas être pire que ne l'était Précieuse, et au moins je n'aurai pas à partager ma chambre avec elle! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était toujours puissante ici. Mme Pomfresh sait la remettre à sa place quand il le faut. Quand à l'affrontement physique...

Ginna éclata de rire.

-Disons qu'elle n'est pas prête d'être à la hauteur en affrontements physiques avant longtemps!

Bill ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un combat à main nues entre les deux jeunes filles pourrait être particulièrement distrayant. Et en s'arrangeant avec Fred et George, ils pourraient même obtenir une bonne rentrée d'argent grâce aux paris! Mais il doutait fortement que Lupin ou Snape ne les autorisent à organiser la chose...

-Mais c'est une bonne sorcière, remarqua timidement Hannah, et nous ne sommes que des débutants en magie, même si toi tu es plutôt douée Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas douée Hannah, tu es juste différente. Toutes les magies sont différentes.

-Mais il y a des différences de puissance Ginny, et ta magie est plus puissante que la mienne. Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais, en fait, je ne pense pas que je serais à l'aise si ma magie était aussi forte que la tienne.

-Humf!

-Est ce l'un d'entre vous aurait vu Charlie ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé aujourd'hui, demanda soudainement Bill.

Hannah et Ginny s'entre-regardèrent avant d'hocher négativement.

-Charlie? Pfiou, si tu veux mon avis Bill, on ne risque de ne pas de le recroiser avant un bon moment aujourd'hui!

-Huh? Seamus, tu as vu Charlie? questionna le roux.

-« Vu » n'est pas exactement le terme approprié, disons plutôt que je suis passé devant sa chambre, et pour être franc, j'ai l'impression qu'il est occupé avec une cliente particulièrement vorace si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Honnêtement, je me demande si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien légal, pour produire de tel sons... je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils font d'ailleurs, grimaca Seamus.

-Ho.

-Ouais, « Ho », bref, je pense qu'il en a encore pour un moment... un long, très long moment même, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je crois que j'ai parfaitement saisi l'idée Seamus, répondit Bill, merci de l'information.

-Oh, de rien, c'est toujours une bonne chose de savoir qu'on peut être utile! s'amusa le blond en voyant l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin du rouquin.

-Désolée frangin, il semblerait que tu ne puisses pas voir Charlie pour le moment! gloussa Ginny. Enfin si on le croise une fois qu'il aura terminé, on lui dira que tu voulais le voir ok?

-Ok Ginny, merci. Et tâche de ne pas créer plus de troubles que nécessaire de ton côté!

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça, répondit-elle.

Mais son sourire de chat du Cheshire laissait présager qu'elle n'en ferait bel et bien qu'à sa tête. Ce qui signifiait sans aucun doute des troubles, beaucoup de troubles même.

Bill quitta la salle commune, décider à retourner dans sa chambre, en faisant peut-être un détour par la bibliothèque, histoire de prendre de quoi s'occuper. Il traversait le grand hall de l'Orchydée lorsque quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête. Il lâcha un chapelet d'insultes, plus sur le coup de la surprise que parce que l'objet lui avait fait mal. C'était un petit livre noir, d'apparence assez banale, mais dont la couverture de cuir semblait parfaitement lustrée. Il le ramassa, et allait regarder autour de lui pour voir d'où il provenait lorsqu'une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

-Merlin je suis désolée! Qu'elle maladroite je fais! Je crois qu'il m'a glissé des doigts! C'est à cause de Gabrielle qui m'a distraite!

Bill se retourna vers l'escalier principal, celui conduisant vers les étages supérieurs, et vit descendre précipitamment ce qui était sans aucun doute la plus belle jeune femme qu'il ait jamais vu.

Elle portait un pantalon de satin bleu nuit, et une simple blouse crème, mais elle semblait briller d'une aura lumineuse, comme si elle avait porté une myriade de diamants et la plus belle des robes de soirée. Sa peau était pâle, et ses longs cheveux d'un blond particulièrement clair entouraient un visage angélique. Son aura magique dansait autour d'elle comme un doux manteau argent. Elle était une incarnation parfaite du mot beauté.

Elle s'arrêta devant Bill, et le jeune homme tenta de retrouver l'usage de la parole, essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas dévisager l'inconnue de façon trop évidente sans se rendre compte que qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose.

-Oh, euh, je, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été blessé ou quoi que se soit, les accidents arrivent à tout le monde.

Elle sourit, et Bill crut sincèrement qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Merci! Est ce que vous pourriez me rendre mon livre?

Bill regarda stupidement le livre dans sa main et se gifla mentalement.

-Oh? Euh, désolé, tenez, le voilà.

Elle récupéra l'ouvrage et reporta son attention sur Bill qui essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Vous êtes nouveau ici? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà croisé avant...

Bill se racla aussi discrètement que possible la gorge et reprit contenance.

-Hum, oui, je ne suis arrivé à l'Orchydée que récemment, je, vous, vous êtes une cliente? osa-t-il demander d'un ton légèrement incrédule.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Merlin non! En réalité, je fais partie du Cercle des Lys! Vous êtes du Cercle des Roses?

-Actuellement non, je suis du Cercle des Violettes pour l'instant.

Elle eut l'air sincèrement surprise, et Bill se demanda s'il devait prendre sa réaction comme un compliment.

-Vraiment? Oh, je ne me suis même pas présentée, décidément, je manque à tous mes devoirs! Je suis Fleur, membre du Cercle des Lys, et sorcière, ravie de faire votre, enfin, ta connaissance!

-Enchanté! répondit sincèrement Bill. Je m'appelle Bill, membre du Cercle des Violettes, et sorcier depuis peu.

-Depuis peu?

Bill ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant d'expression de complète surprise de Fleur.

-C'est-à-dire que, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier avant d'arriver à l'Orchydée. Je débute totalement dans la matière.

-Oh! Je vois, si jamais tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide en matière de magie, je serais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir t'aider, alors n'hésite pas à venir me voir!

-Merci! Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Black et Monsieur Snape nous donnent des cours, mais ils n'ont pas toujours beaucoup de temps.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans le regard bleu sombre de la jeune femme.

-Ils vous donnent personnellement des cours? Intéressant. Sûrement parce que vous êtes également britanniques. Car tu es britannique n'est-ce pas?

Bill passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux roux. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand la discussion en venait à ses origines. D'autant plus qu'ici à l'Orchydée, les quelques prostitués sorciers britanniques évitaient soigneusement d'évoquer leur pays d'origines, se contentant de parler de généralités.

-D'origine irlandaise pour dire la vérité. Mais j'ai quitté le pays alors que j'étais vraiment jeune, je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs.

Fleur soupira, et offrit un sourire compatissant au jeune homme.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. On ne parle pas beaucoup des Royaumes-Unis ici, surtout du côté des sorciers. C'est presque un sujet tabou.

-Tabou? Pourquoi ça?

Fleur se mordit la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise cette fois, et se tordit les mains, cherchant désespérément un moyen de changer de sujet.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne la plus qualifiée pour t'expliquer tout ça Bill. Honnêtement, je pense que Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Black ou Monsieur Snape vous raconteront tout ce qu'il y a à savoir quant à votre pays en temps et en heure, et je m'en voudrais de perturber tout cela. Je préfèrerais sincèrement que nous ne nous avancions pas plus sur ce sujet si tu veux bien.

Bill, percevant sans peine le malaise de Fleur, décida qu'il était effectivement plus sage de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il avait tout le temps de découvrir tout cela plus tard, et ne souhaitait pas paraître désagréable aux yeux de la splendide jeune sorcière.

-Bien sûr! Je suis navré si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention! C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas, sur nous-mêmes, et sur nos origines, que j'ai tendance à transformer chacune de mes conversations avec un sorcier en interrogatoire.

-Oh non ne t'inqui...

-Grande soeur!

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent simultanément, et Bill vit débouler des escaliers une petite fille avec la même peau pâle et les même cheveux lumineux que Fleur portant une simple robe vert pomme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça fait une heure au moins que je t'attends?! Franchement ça ne prend pas autant de temps de ramasser un...

Elle remarqua finalement Bill et s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa diatribe avant de prendre une teinte d'un rouge particulièrement vif que Bill n'avait à ce jour jamais vu que sur les oreilles de Ron.

-Gabrielle, gronda gentiment Fleur, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier de la sorte dans la maison? Et fais un peu plus attention à ton langage veux tu? Une demoiselle n'est pas supposée s'exprimer de la sorte.

-Oui Fleur, marmonna la prénommée Gabrielle en allant se coller contre sa grande sœur avant d'enfouir son visage rougissant contre le ventre de son ainée.

-Je suis désolée, dit Fleur en se tournant à nouveau vers Bill, c'est ma petite soeur, Gabrielle, elle a dix ans, et elle vit ici avec moi comme l'une de mes suivantes, mais elle a encore des progrès à faire quant à son comportement. Elle est parfaitement incontrôlable!

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, j'ai quatre petits frères et une petite sœur qui est certainement aussi incontrôlable que la tienne! Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est que d'avoir à s'occuper de ces garnements.

-Quatre petits frères et une petite sœur?! s'exclama Fleur. C'est un régiment que tu as! Et moi qui pensais avoir des soucis avec Gabrielle! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on fait Bill, une seule est déjà un vrai travail à plein temps, alors cinq!

-Eh! protesta l'incriminée en relevant vivement son adorable minois. Je ne suis pas aussi terrible que ça d'abord!

-Oh, vraiment? Est ce que je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as décidé de t'occuper d'une de mes robes, elle ressemblait plus à une tenue de Monsieur Snape qu'à ma robe de soirée une fois que tu avais terminé de lui régler son compte?

-C'était un accident!

-Un accident qui à la fâcheuse tendance à se répéter... je crois que plusieurs de mes chemisiers ne se sont pas remis d'avoir croisé ta route si mes souvenirs sont bons.

La petite Gabrielle poussa un grognement de protestation et enfouit de nouveau son visage contre sa sœur. Bill ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène. Gabrielle lui rappelait Ginny lorsqu'elle avait le même âge. Une chance pour Gabrielle que sa sœur soit dans le Cercle des Lys, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais à faire ce que Ginny avait dû faire.

Fleur repoussa une longue mèche de ses longs cheveux, et reposa ses yeux sur Bill, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait parler lorsqu'une nouvelle voix la coupa dans son élan, et les força à relever la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Fleur, Gabrielle, ça fait un moment que vous devriez être toutes les deux remontées! La séance va commencer, et comme tu t'en doutes Fleur, ta présence est requise.

La nouvelle venue était une asiatique dont la beauté pouvait éclipser celle de Cho sans difficulté, mais son regard étrangement dur trahissait un esprit bien plus aiguisé que celui de la fameuse courtisane. Bill se sentit frémir lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme et il eut la désagréable impression que ses yeux de chat lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne ressentait aucune aura magique émanant d'elle, mais tout son être semblait lui crier qu'elle n'était pas une simple moldue pour autant.

-Hirameki! Je suis désolée, répondit Fleur, j'ai complètement oublié la séance. J'ai rencontré Bill, qui a accidentellement fait les frais de ma maladresse, et je crois que notre conversation m'a fait oublier mes autres obligations.

-Ca, ou son physique ravageur, remarqua sarcastiquement Hirameki.

Fleur rougit assez nettement cette fois, et lança un regard assassin à l'asiatique, celle-ci se contentant de rouler des yeux, un sourire clairement amusé aux lèvres. Bill ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou bien comme une moquerie, et observa curieusement l'asiatique entrainer Fleur et sa petite sœur vers les étages supérieurs. Hirameki jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et un éclair d'espièglerie passa dans ses yeux sans âge.

Bill décida de prendre ça comme un bon signe.

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

Il contemplait sans le voir son reflet dans le large miroir de sa salle de bain depuis à présent plus d'une heure, le son violent de l'orage qui battait l'air au dehors raisonnant étrangement dans la pièce. Il était bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, assis sur le sol de marbre délicieusement tiède de sa spacieuse salle de bain, le regard perdu dans un miroir. Il observait son reflet sans vraiment le voir, comme on observerait un étranger dont on croise le regard pour la toute première fois.

C'était un miroir qu'il regardait, et pourtant rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui semblait familier. La personne qui lui faisait face paraissait si, si... elle paraissait humaine avec son visage marqué par le manque de sommeil, l'angoisse, la passion, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux trop brillants. Il était humain, il se sentait vivant, le sang bouillant, fiévreux, et conscient de son corps comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Nu.

Inconsciemment, sa main glissa sur son ventre. Il frissonna, le souvenir d'une autre main effectuant le même geste lent revenant brutalement à sa mémoire. Presque automatiquement, il sentit son corps réagir instantanément au souvenir de la main agile du jeune homme le long de son torse, glissant inexorablement vers son sexe. Il frissonna, mais sa main, elle, continua sa descente sans la moindre hésitation. Elle entoura son sexe dur doucement mais fermement, exerçant juste ce qu'il fallait comme pression pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il pouvait revoir avec une précision anormale. Le sourire dansant dans les incroyables yeux vert lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper un gémissement haletant, presque inaudible.

Son autre main descendit à son tour, caressante, venant jouer avec ses testicules comme l'avait fait le jeune homme. Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre lorsque la main qui entourait son sexe commença à se mouvoir, refusant d'émettre le moindre son. Il revoyait les mains sur lui, les confondant avec les siennes, il revoyait la bouche délicatement ourlée se poser sur son sexe. Son corps tressaillit, sa magie se joignant à ses mains pour lui donner du plaisir, se souvenirs prenant presque vie.

Sa main accéléra son mouvement, le désir se faisant plus pressant, et son plaisir monta en flèche si soudainement qu'il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, rapidement suivi par un gémissement. Il était si proche, si proche... Tout se brouilla autour de lui, et il jouit de façon brutale, saccadée, submergé par un orgasme aussi court que puissant.

Il reprit doucement son souffle, sa magie se calmant progressivement, et la conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire tomba sur lui comme une douche glacée. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui, constatant avec une pointe d'amertume que sa magie s'était emportée bien plus que de raison, brisant nombre de lotions et céramiques de la salle de bains. Même lorsqu'il était un adolescent en pleine proie avec ses hormones, il n'avait jamais eu de telle perte de contrôle... Il n'était pas idiot, il sentait bien que sa magie réagissait à celle du jeune prostitué, il en saisissait une partie des significations et implications, mais cela ne l'aidait guère à se sentir mieux.

Assis sur le sol de la vaste salle de bain de Blaise, il se sentait salle, honteux, et terriblement seul.

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

Harry sursauta lorsque son partenaire prit son sexe dans sa bouche et commença à lui faire une fellation. Dieu, il avait quasiment oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire! Sa magie avait commencé à raisonner de façon étrange au beau milieu de sa passe et il avait complètement oublié son client. Pas que celui semble s'en plaindre particulièrement, occupé qu'il était à vénérer le son sexe comme s'il était devant une nouvelle incarnation divine, mais ce n'était guère professionnel...

Heureusement, son corps avait réagi, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, aux mains de son client sur lui, et vu les sons qu'il embêtait et la frénésie avec laquelle il caressait son sexe tout en suçant celui de Harry, il serait vraisemblablement plus que satisfait de la performance du prostitué. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement eu à faire grand-chose dans l'histoire.

Comme prévu, le client repartit avec un sourire extatique, et Harry se demanda si par hasard sa brève perte de contrôle magique n'avait pas eu un effet euphorisant sur son client, car c'était loin d'avoir été sa meilleure performance. Il grimaça légèrement, et après son habituelle douche (il avait encore du mal, parfois, à se dire qu'il pouvait prendre une douche après chaque client, quel luxe!) il sortit de sa chambre avec l'intention d'aller voir Hermione. Il s'approchait du hall lorsqu'une étrange sensation le parcourut. Il se retourna vivement, mais le lumineux couloir s'étendant derrière lui était désert.

Il continua d'avancer, mais la désagréable impression était toujours là. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il était apparemment seul, et pourtant, la sensation d'une présence mettait définitivement ses sens en alerte. Il perçut un bruit derrière lui qui le fit se retourner rapidement pour tomber nez à nez avec...

-Hermione?!

La brunette haussa un sourcil devant la réaction de son ami.

-Hum, oui Harry? Un problème?

-Euh, je, non, enfin non, je ne crois pas... c'est juste, rien, c'est idiot...

Il y eut un moment de silence assez lourd avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse les yeux noisette.

-Ok, je vois, laisse-moi deviner : toi aussi tu le sens, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, grimaça Harry, et honnêtement, c'est particulièrement désagréable! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est?

-Pas avec certitude, lui répondit Hermione, tout ce que je sais, c'est que seuls les sorciers semblent l'avoir senti...

-Une idée d'où cela peut venir?

Hermione réfléchit un moment avant de reposer son regard sur Harry.

-Et bien, je suis loin d'être certaine de ce que j'avance, mais apparemment, une vieille connaissance des patrons est arrivée d'Angleterre aujourd'hui. Un certain Regulus. Regulus Black.

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

* * *

**... Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, hormis l'habituelle « j'avais des trucs à faire par dessus la tête » et en plus ce nouveau chapitre est loin, très loin d'être transcendant. **

**Mais bon normalement, il y aura (enfin?) du sexe dans le prochain chapitre. Du sexe ouai, beaucoup de sexe même! Je sais, je sais, c'est un façon facile de se racheter; mais je crois pas que beaucoup protesterons non? Non. Par contre, pour savoir quand arrivera le chapitre, c'est une toute autre histoire!**

**Comme toujours, je suis pas contre une petite trace ecrite de votre passage sur cette fic (un mot, un voyelle, un point d'exclamation, je suis pas difficile, un simple RAS fait parfaitement l'affaire! :D).**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
